La madurez del amor
by ikkisan
Summary: Regresos inesperados, cambios al madurar, relaciones afianzadas y amistades reencontradas, son algunas de las nuevas vivencias de nuestros niños elegidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un regreso lleno de sorpresas.**_

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO CON DESTINO A JAPON FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA A-3, EL VUELO SALDRA EN 10 MINUTOS, FAVOR DE PRESENTAR SUS DOCUMENTOS EN ORDEN.

Ahí estaba ella, una chica castaña de ojos café, lista para su nueva aventura, había pasado tiempo desde su último viaje a Japón y no podía esperar a ver a sus amigos, a quienes aún no informaba de su regreso.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de mis amigos- Aun mantenía contacto con algunos de ellos como Sora y Kari, sin embargo desconocía las vidas de Tai, Matt e Izzy especialmente de Tai a quien aún le tenía algo de rencor.

-Estúpido Tai, no tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí la última vez que estuve de visita. Bueno ya podre recriminárselo cuando lo vea jejeje.

…

Mientras al otro lado del mundo, Odaiba Japón, tres chicos caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, habían regresado de su inscripción de carrera en la universidad. Tai (líder de los niños elegidos) no había pasado problemas con el examen de admisión, puesto que él había ganado una beca deportiva para la universidad, Matt y Sora por otro lado tuvieron que presentar dicho examen, pero habían aprobado, pues no eran para nada extraños al estudio.

-Oye Tai, en serio me sorprende que optes por una carrera y no te dediques al deporte de lleno- pregunto su amiga extrañada.

-Que tiene de extraño, hasta Tai tenía que madurar algún día jajaja- rio Matt mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja.

Matt y Sora eran novios desde la secundaria y aunque fue algo raro al principio por el triángulo amoroso que creían tener con Tai, este les aseguro que por él estaba bien, aunque aún se molestaba pero por razones diferentes.

-Oí Oí, no coman frente a los pobres- Los regaño el castaño

-Bueno pues consigue novia tarado, ni que te fuera difícil encontrar una- Ellos sabían que Tai no era la clase de persona que pasaba desapercibida, era alto, atlético y bien parecido además de tener esa característica personalidad alegre y llevadera.

-Matt tiene razón, ¿Por qué no tienes novia Tai?- Ella sabía que su amigo ya no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella, pero le extrañaba que no tuviera novia a sus ya 20 años.

-Porque es problemático eso de tener novia, no me malentiendan, no es que sea malo, ustedes por ejemplo son perfectos por que se complementan…. Matt tu y yo sabemos que Sora es una persona que vale la pena como novia y como persona. Y Sora sabemos que Matt no es un tipo cualquiera que solo te trata bien por ser linda, ustedes son una buena pareja.

Era extraño que el hablara así, Tai solo hablaba bien de Matt si estaba siendo serio en sus palabras, por ende escucharon con mucha atención lo que él tuviera que decir, después de todo era su mejor amigo y querían saber las razones de su soltería.

-Todas esas chicas que me admiran son solo princesas mimadas que quieren llamar la atención de todos al salir con el capitán del equipo de futbol, me enferma ser visto como un objeto.-Él estaba siendo muy serio en sus palabras y en su mirada se notaba la decepción de ese hecho.

-Princesas he.-Sora inmediatamente pensó en su mejor amiga Mimi, la ¨Princesa del grupo¨ mimada y consentida.

-Hablando de princesas, has sabido algo de Mimi?- Pregunto el rubio a su novia

-No he hablado con ella desde la semana pasada así que no se y además…ella me oculta algo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues ella me dijo que lo descubriría pronto- Tai y Matt vieron a Sora tan pensativa que no pudieron sacarla de sus propias ideas.

-Oigan tengo hambre, quieren ir a comer chicos.

-Comiste hace media hora Tai- Le dijo el rubio algo molesto.

-Y qué? Tengo hambre Ishida, o es que ¿Quieres quedarte con Sora a solas?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus amigos no podían evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Debería irme? Tú dímelo Matt.

-Vete al diablo.- Dijo más con pena que enojo. De lo cual su amigo no pudo evitar reír sin control.

-Jajajajaja, está bien si quieren que me vaya no hay problema, llamare a los demás para que nos encontremos.

Llamo a sus amigos ¨elegidos¨-Hola kari ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas con Davis y Tk? Bien dónde estás? Ok voy para allá.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad cuatro chicos caminaban de regreso de la escuela sin rumbo fijo y buscando algo que hacer.

-¿Hola? ¿Hermano eres tú? Si aquí estamos Davis, Tk, Takato y yo. Está bien te esperaremos en el restaurant cercano a la estación.

-¿Era el capitán?-Dijo Davis, Davis y Takato eran miembros del equipo de futbol de la secundaria y además fieles admiradores de su ¨capitán¨ como llamaban a Tai.

-Si era el, dijo que si queríamos pasar el rato con el.- Lo cual resultaba perfecto para kari quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar más tiempo con su hermano mayor, puesto que el pronto se mudaría con Matt, Izzy y Takuya.

-¿Sigues triste porque se muda?- Pregunto el Ishida menor, sabía lo que significaba Tai para Kari, todos lo sabían, el especialmente, pues dicho sentimiento no le era ajeno.-Sabes yo también me sentiré algo solitario sin Matt. Pero no es como si no los volvamos a ver ¿cierto chicos?

-Así es Kari, no te preocupes, el capitán jamás te dejaría sola, para eso estamos nosotros tus amigos.-Dijo Takato, él era el positivo del grupo y el más adepto a dejar ir los malos pensamientos.

Eran un grupo muy unido a pesar de los problemas internos que sufrían, Davis y Tk se tenían una extraña animosidad pues ambos estaban enamorados de Kari, quien solo estaba consciente de los sentimientos del castaño y no del rubio de quien ella estaba enamorada, aunque para Takato no le eran desconocidos los sentimientos de Tk por la menor de los Kamiya. Pero por diversión y entretenimiento nunca pensaba revelar, además era consciente de que no era su asunto, siempre y cuando Tk y Davis no lastimaran a su amiga, a él le daba lo mismo.

-Oye Takato ¿crees que el capitán logre hacer ESO?-Dijo Davis en tono de complicidad a su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero ojala se lo permitan.-Tenia confianza en que su capitán lograría ESO.

-Oigan. ¿Qué es ESO?-Pregunto la castaña algo intranquila.

-No es nada para que te preocupes, es solo algo que nosotros queríamos hacer junto al capitán y Takuya, por favor no te espantes.-Dijo algo desesperado Takato.

-¿Que dijeron sobre mí?- Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era Tai.

-HERMANO- Se abalanzo sobre el.- No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas.

-Jejejeje- Rio algo apenado y alegre de que su hermanita fuese a extrañarlo tanto, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los ruegos de Kari.

-Capitán que extraño que quieras pasar tiempo con nosotros y no con Matt e Izzy.- Pregunto Davis algo expectante.

-Bueno de vez en cuando quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos, además Matt esta con Sora e Izzy y Takuya están haciendo los preparativos del departamento donde vamos a mudarnos. _¡Rayos, me fui de la lengua ¡_

-BUAAAAAAAAAA.- Kari empezó a llorar por la simple mención de la palabra ¨mudarnos¨

-Tranquila Kari, perdón por mencionarlo, te juro no lo vuelvo a decir.- Dijo Tai realmente arrepentido de verla llorar.

Luego de haber calmado a Kari cenaban todos juntos y alegres riendo y contándole a Tai las vivencias de los cuatro estudiantes.

-Oye Tk, ¿tu cómo te tomas el ¨asunto de Matt?- Dijo el mayor de ellos

-Pues si mi hermano se muguagagag.- inmediatamente había sido interrumpido por sus compañeros quienes sabían que mencionaría la mudanza, lo cual alteraría los nervios de Kari.

-Ya suéltenme, ya entendí, pues volviendo a tu pregunta me lo estoy tomando muy bien pues Matt dijo que visitaría la casa con regularidad pues mama y papa quieren tenerlo cerca y saber periódicamente sobre él, pero entendemos que es natural que quiera su privacidad, es un adulto después de todo.

-¿Ves Kari? Incluso Tk sabe que es algo natural, no te sientas mal, te prometo que vendré a casa con regularidad.

Al final de la noche Kari había aceptado el hecho de que su hermanito se mudaría, pero no sin antes dedicarle un gran abrazo del cual Davis y Tk no pudieron evitar sentir celos _¡quisiera un abrazo así¡_ Mientras Takato solo reía al ver a sus amigos encelar por algo como eso.

…...

 _RING RING RING._

-¿Holaaa?- Contesto una somnolienta Sora.

- _Hola Sora como estas?_

 _-_ MIMI que pasa, ¿porque llamas a las 7 am?

- _Para que abras la puerta tontita._

 _-¿Qué_? No puede ser.- Estaba en shock.- ¿Estás aquí?

- _Siiiii, ¿vas a abrir la puerta o no?_

Bajo a tan rápido como pudo para encontrar a su amiga parada en frente de su puerta esperándola. –MIMI ERES UNA TONTA. ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENIAS?- Grito recriminándole a su mejor amiga mientras se lanzaba sobre ella.

-jejeje, porque quería sorprenderte. Se rio mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Vaya que es una reunión muy emotiva ¿no Mimi?- Dijo una voz masculina.

-Te presento, Sora él es Brad mi novio, Brad ella es Sora mi mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto Sora, Mimi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Sora contemplo a Brad solo un segundo antes de responder, era rubio, de ojos grises, alto de buena contextura y excelentes modales, todo un caballero, o al menos así le pareció.

-Si mucho gusto Brad, pasen, deben estar muy cansados después de su viaje.

-Solo un poco no te preocupes, Sora la verdad estoy aquí para hablar con tu madre y tu padre.-Dijo con una extraña seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, pasa algo malo?- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo al ver la seriedad de Mimi.

-Es solo una petición que tengo para ellos.

-Está bien, déjame llamarlos, Mama, Papa, necesito que bajen enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa Sora porque el alboroto?- Su madre bajo enseguida y su padre bajo unos segundos después.

-Siéntense a desayunar con nosotros chicos.-Dijo la señora takenouchi.

-Muchas gracias, pero antes tengo una petición que hacerles señores takenouchi.

-Adelante, escucharemos tu petición.- La seriedad de su padre mando un escalofrió a la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Bien lo diré sin rodeos.- Tomo un gran respiro y suspiro antes de decirlo, mientras los demás menos Brad esperaban su petición con nerviosismo.

-Dilo Mimi, me asustas.- Dijo Sora mientras tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-…..

-¿Qué?

…

-Bien Sora, espero no haberte asustado con mi propuesta.- Dijo algo maliciosa la castaña.

-Eres igual a Tai, solo te gusta molestarme.

-OOOO ¿no crees que es peligroso si te escucha Matt?- De nuevo esa malicia se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Cállate, no es nada como eso, es solo que Tai disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno igual que tú.

-A propósito ¿dónde está ese idiota? Tengo mucho que decirle.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo extrañada.

-Él fue el único que no se despidió de mi la última vez que vine de visita.- Se denotaba el rencor en su voz, aunque Sora sabía que solo era una pequeña espina en el costado de su amiga.

-Él debe estar en la práctica matutina de Davis y los demás, Matt e Izzy deben estar preparándose para su mudanza así que dudo que podamos verlos hoy así que no creo que podamos reunirnos, lo siento Mimi, debes querer verlos.-Dijo algo triste por su amiga.

-No realmente, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora mismo solo quiero descansar, fue un viaje muy largo y no quiero dormirme a media plática jejeje.-Rio mientras sacaba la lengua de forma linda.

-Ven te mostrare tu cuarto.

…

-Vamos, más rápido muchachos, muévanse.- Gritaba Tai a su anterior equipo, el recién se había graduado así que ni él ni su amigo podían participar legalmente en la práctica.

-Eso muchachos, mantengan la defensa estructurada, no dejen de presionar.- Takuya quien era el segundo al mando después de Tai también apoyaba al equipo.

Al final de la práctica Tai, Takuya, Takato y Davis descansaban bajo un árbol mientras hablaban sobre el paso de mando de Tai a Davis, quien sería el nuevo capitán. Y como Takato debería cuidar del equipo igual que Takuya antes que él.

-Disculpa Kamiya-sempai.- Dijo una voz femenina extraña para los cuatro.

-Sí, dime Tachibana.- Tachibana Natsuki, capitana de las porristas, era la típica niña rica y caprichosa que siempre optaba por alcanzar lo que todos creían inalcanzable, en este caso el corazón de Tai, quien se rumoraba, no tenía interés en las chicas.

-¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Dijo Takuya como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a pasar, mientras sus amigos solo asentían confirmando lo que había dicho.

Caminaron hasta estar suficientemente lejos de los demás, a un lugar en donde nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sin embargo todo estudiante que viera dicha escena sabía que era otro "intento" de una chica por conquistar al moreno más atractivo de la escuela.

-Podrías decirme de que quieres hablar conmigo Tachibana.-Dijo más por educación que por ignorancia, pues ya sabía el asunto en cuestión y francamente estaba harto de esto.

-Veras Kamiya-sempai yo he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo que me siento muy atraída hacia ti, todos te admiran y eres guapo y fuerte además de simpático y todas las chicas te adoran, por eso quisiera ser tu novia. ¿Aceptas?- La chica no iba a rendirse ante Tai, él debía ser suyo antes de que se fuera para siempre.

-No, lo siento, pero no. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, gracias por ser tan valiente y comunicármelos, me hizo muy feliz.- Sentía como si fuese un disco rayado, era la décima vez que repetía esta misma conversación en este mismo lugar.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-No tengo interés en salir con nadie en este momento, debo enfocarme en mis estudios, además seria cruel salir contigo si no tengo esos sentimientos por ti.- No soportaba escucharse decir eso, lo presionaban a ser un novio "trofeo", un monigote para fanfarronear y era demasiado cansado para él.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera objetar, Tai ya se dirigía donde Takuya y los demás, como si nada hubiera pasado y fuera lo más normal del mundo haber rechazado a otra "princesa".

-¿Y bien, que paso?- Pregunto Davis, como si la pregunta se contestase sola.

-¿Tu qué crees? Rayos es la décima vez esta semana, debería dejar de venir a verlos.

-Oye capitán, no deberías castigar a tus amigos por tus problemas amorosos, eso no es justo.- Le reprocho Takato exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Bueno con la confesión del día, creo que deberíamos marcharnos Tai.- Dijo Takuya levantándose.

-¿Adónde vamos Takuya?

-¿Qué se te olvido? Se supone que me ibas a ayudar con mi mudanza.- Ya debería haber sabido que su capitán no iba a recordar la promesa que le hizo.

-Está bien, nos vemos chicos.-Pero en el momento que se levantaba para irse recordó algo.- A si ahora recuerdo, en cuanto a ESO, parece que la respuesta fue positiva, o al menos eso me dijeron, pero deberé confirmarlo una vez empiece la universidad.

-GENIAAAAAAL.-Dijeron al unísono Davis y Takato.

-Bueno ahora sí, vámonos Takuya.- Y al decir eso tomaron su camino a casa de Takuya.

…

-¿Oye Matt vas a necesitar estos libros también?- Pregunto Tk Ishida mientras entraba a la recamara de su hermano quien se preparaba para partir a su nueva residencia.

-No, puedes quedártelos, te servirán mucho después de todo solo existen tres años de diferencia entre nosotros así que pronto tú los usaras también.- Dijo sintiéndose algo nostálgico al pensar que su pequeño hermano había crecido.

-Está bien, entonces me lo quedare. ¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo notando la expresión de su hermano.

-Has crecido mucho Takeru, ya no es necesario que cuide de ti como lo hacía antes, te has vuelto un joven hecho y derecho, me enorgullezco de ser tu hermano mayor.

-Por qué dices eso Matt.- Dijo el más joven de los Ishida sintiéndose muy nervioso al ser observado de esa forma por su hermano mayor.-Me avergüenzas mucho.

-Discúlpame por eso Tk, jejeje debe ser extraño viniendo de mí.

-No es extraño, yo también me siento muy orgulloso de ti Matt, siempre voy a admirar a mi fuerte y orgulloso hermano mayor, te extrañare mucho y te prometo que seguirás sintiéndote muy orgulloso de mí.

-Bueno dejemos el melodrama ¿quieren?-Dijo una voz que sorprendió a los hermanos, era su madre, quien junto a su padre habían visto la declaración de sus hijos.

-Si Tk, ayuda a tu hermano a empacar, sin llorar e chicos.-Dijo de forma burlona su padre, mientras su esposa lo golpeaba con su codo reprimiéndolo por molestar a los jóvenes.

-Si Estamos en eso.-Dijeron ambos mientras se avergonzaban porque sus padres habían escuchado su conversación.

…...

Era un nuevo día en la residencia Takenouchi y Sora recién despertaba llena de energía al saber que su mejor amiga Mimi estaba ahí con ella. Se levantó procurando no despertarla, para realizar algunas llamadas muy importantes.

-Hola, ¿matt?

- _Si dime Sora, ¿sucede algo amor?_ \- No era común que ella lo llamara tan temprano.

-No es nada malo, solo quiero que tú y Tk se reúnan con nosotros por la tarde…..les tengo una sorpresa.-Estaba llena de emoción, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Matt.

-Está bien, ahí estaremos, llamare a Tai y los demás, aprovecharemos la reunión para discutir sobre la mudanza.- Sabía que era algo importante para Sora pues estaba emocionada.

…

-¿Oye Izzy ya terminaste de empacar? Recuerda que debemos estar listos lo más pronto posible.

-Yo estoy listo desde ayer.

-Oigan chicos donde esta Sora. Ella nos llamó tan de repente y realmente no cuento con mucho tiempo por que….

-SI LO SABEMOS, TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR.-Lo interrumpieron todos los jóvenes ahí presentes. Ya se habían reunido todos Tai, Takuya, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Kari, Davis, yolei, ken y todos los demás, los únicos ausentes eran Sora y Mimi.

-Ahí llega Sora pero quien es esa chica que viene con ella, Izzy, Joe, miren.-Todos los chicos veían a la castaña que venía acompañando a Sora y no podían evitar maravillarse ante tanta belleza. Era una castaña de excelente figura y elegancia, con el toque justo de distinción, casi como…..

-Oye Tai, mira a ese bombón.-Dijo Takuya mientras dirigía la mirada de su amigo hacia la recién llegada.

Tai se extrañó por un momento, pero supo por instinto de quien se trataba.

-Hola Mimi, que bueno verte en Japón.- Todos callaron al escuchar a Tai llamar a la chica…..

-ES MIMIIIIIIIII.-Era inconfundible, todos sabían que la única chica que podía estar con Sora y que podía destilar ese deje de elegancia era Mimi Tachikawa.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio, aquí estaba yo queriendo sorprenderlos, pero ustedes lo arruinaron todo.

-No, de hecho nos sorprendió mucho, ¿cuándo volviste Mimi? ¿Vas a quedarte mucho? ¿Por qué no avisaste?- La bombardeaban con tantas preguntas que ni siquiera sabía quién preguntaba qué.

-SILENCIOOOO. Uno a la vez por favor chicos.-A penas acababa de llegar y ya se sentía presionada.

-¿Y bien dinos que haces de vuelta en Japón?- Pregunto Matt sabiendo que esa era la pregunta que reinaba entre todas.

-Bueno les explico pero primero siéntense.

-Y bien, dinos que haces aquí Mimi, deja ya el suspenso.- Dijo un ya exasperado Izzy.

-Volveré a vivir a Japón.- Dijo casi sin poder contener la emoción.

-…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

…

 _ **Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo de la que espero sea una historia larga de al menos 10 capítulos, se aceptan reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos, aunque les pido sean pacientes (es mi primer fanfic) XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capitulo, invito a todo quien se tome la molestia de leer esta historia que me corrija si no les parece algo, toda crítica será bien recibida**_

 _ **Una relación complicada.**_

-Como lo escuchan muchachos, volví a Japón y esta vez es para quedarme.

-Sí y yo me mudare con ella la próxima semana.- Dijo Sora emocionada.

-Vaaaaya y ¿cómo convenciste a sus padres?- Matt sabía que no eran fáciles de convencer.

-Seguramente les rogo como niña malcriada, o me equivoco Mimi.

-Tan desagradable como siempre Kamiya.

-¿Oye Sora en serio quieres vivir con Mimi? Podría pegarte lo malcriada y mimada.

-No seas tan malo Tai, además no se puede decir que tú hayas cambiado demasiado.

-Eso es cierto, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca de siempre.- Dijo Matt muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Tu cállate Matt, vaya mejor amigo que eres, prefieres aliarte en mi contra que defenderme.

-Ya, dejen de hablar de eso y mejor centrémonos en algo más importante. Por ejemplo ¿Quién es el Mimi, no vas a presentárnoslo?- Dijo Yolei ansiosa por saber quién era el joven rubio detrás de Mimi.

-Él es mi novio Brad.

-Mucho gusto a todos ustedes.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijeron todas ellas con corazones en sus ojos y admiradas del apuesto joven.

-¿Menos mal que no estamos pintados verdad Ken?- Dijo Matt sin tratar de esconder sus celos.

-PERDON, perdón discúlpame Matt, perdón discúlpame Ken.-Sora y yolei se disculpaban con sus respectivos novios por la demostración que habían hecho.

Toda la noche continúo de la misma forma: risas y recordatorios de viejas aventuras y nuevas historias que habían pasado a lo largo de los años.

-Ya deberíamos irnos chicos.

-Izzy tiene razón, Tai, Takuya debemos irnos, mañana empezaremos la mudanza definitiva.

-Está bien Matt, chicas nos despedimos.

Se despidieron de todos y dieron por terminada la noche de forma natural.

…

A la mañana siguiente era un día muy ocupado en la residencia Kamiya, Tai estaba listo para salir rumbo a su nuevo hogar, se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana y tomo su camino para dirigirse a su nueva residencia.

Al llegar los demás chicos estaban ahí y deberían empezar a acomodar muebles y escoger las recamaras. El departamento que habían conseguido era muy espacioso y claro, ellos podían costearlo, pues Tai y Takuya eran seleccionados en un equipo semi-profesional, Izzy era consultor de una compañía de programadores y Matt aun tenia las regalías de las canciones que había compuesto con su banda los "teenage Wolf".

-Yo escojo la habitación del fondo.- Dijo Izzy rápidamente.

-¿Por qué quieres esa habitación?

-Es la más alejada de la sala y podre evitar la filtración del ruido que estoy seguro van a hacer.

- _Bueno tiene razón.-_ Pensaron los demás.

-Deberíamos organizar una fiesta.

-¿Para que organizaríamos una fiesta Takuya? Suficiente dinero y energía hemos gastado.

-Bueno si tienes razón, y ahora que lo mencionas, págame.- Le dijo al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que pagarte?

-Apostamos a que Tai recibiría diez confesiones antes de que nos mudáramos y hace poco se cumplió la décima.

-¿Es cierto Tai?

-Si es cierto, Tachibana se me declaro en la práctica de los chicos.

-Demonios.- Dijo Matt mientras sacaba cinco dólares de su billetera y se los entregaba a Takuya.

-Gracias por tu cooperación.

-Se ve que divierten a expensas de mi vida amorosa.

Al final del día cuando ya se habían instalado, Matt sugirió que deberían ayudar a las chicas en su mudanza, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Llegado el día de la mudanza de Sora y Mimi, ellas prácticamente eran reinas, pues tenían a todo un equipo para ayudarlas, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Takuya, Davis, Tk, Ken, y Takato. Así que decidieron salir con las demás chicas a comprar víveres y otras cosas que consideraban necesarias para la mudanza.

-¿Oigan no les parece injusto? Uno aquí matándose y ellas tranquilas de compras, me siento estafado.- Dijo el castaño mayor y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo nadie le discutió por que no tenía sentido.

-Qué le vamos a hacer, nos ofrecimos voluntariamente a ayudarles, además si tanto te quejas déjalo así y vete a casa.

-Como si fuera a dejarlos a ustedes con todo el trabajo.- Todos sabían que el quedarse era la muestra de respeto y afecto que le tenían a las chicas.

Las chicas volvieron pasadas tres horas después para encontrar todos los muebles en su lugar y los chicos tirados en el piso descansando.

-Les dije que nos tardamos demasiado, los muchachos están agotados…. Y yo que les traía comida.

En el momento en que Sora dijo esas palabras una chispa se encendió en los ojos de los chicos que parecieron volver a la vida.

-COMIDAAAAAAAA. Se abalanzaron sobre las cajas de pizza y devoraron las hamburguesas como si fuese la última comida de sus vidas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Casi morimos. – Dijo un Davis muy exhausto.

-Discúlpanos Davis, ¿cómo podremos recompensárselos?- Dijo Mimi algo preocupada de que se hubieran cansado demasiado.

-Vaya parece que tu preocupación fuese real "princesita".

-Y tú me imagino que debes haberte cansado también, aunque con lo holgazán que eres debió ser muy rápido.

Ya era costumbre que Tai y Mimi riñeran por cosas tontas, lo cual era normal ya que sus caracteres eran bastante opuestos.

Ya cansado de su riña con la chica, Tai se dispuso a levantarse y llevar a todos a casa.

-Chicos vámonos, les daré un aventón, Matt vete con los chicos, yo llegare después de dejar a Davis y los demás.

-Ok, buenas noches chicas nos vemos mañana.

…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el momento de iniciar el primer semestre en la universidad de Odaiba, Tai estudiaba relaciones internacionales, Matt estudiaba astrofísica, Sora diseño, Izzy ingeniería en computación, Takuya Leyes, y Mimi gastronomía.

Se encontraban de vez en cuando entre clases y a veces salían en grupo, aunque siempre debían soportar las riñas de Tai y Mimi.

-Ya cállense ustedes dos, es increíble que cada vez que salimos en grupo, ustedes peleen.- Dijo el rubio del grupo quien ya estaba más que cansado de sus peleas.

-Díselo a este idiota maleducado.

-Yo no hice nada malo, solo expuse lo obvio, ¿desde cuando acá tu sabes cocinar?

-Estudio gastronomía es obvio que se cocinar.

-Pronto descubrirás su cocina Tai, ya lo veras cuando ella cocine para ti todas las mañanas. _"Cariño tu comida es deliciosa"_ \- Después de vivir con los muchachos Izzy era mucho más abierto con los demás, al punto que podía gastar bromas como está a sus amigos.

-PREFIERO MORIR.- Todos reían ante la declaración de ambos.

-Quien se casaría con esta tipa tan antipática.

-Esa es mi línea, quien podría querer a un tipo tan desastroso.

Decidieron caminar al estacionamiento donde tenían aparcados sus autos y mientras tanto seguir charlando sobre la universidad y el hecho de que pronto tendrían una semana de vacaciones.

-Oye Tai tengo una pregunta para ti.- Dijo Takuya con una gran curiosidad.

-Si dime.

-Veras, nosotros sabemos que odias a las chicas que se te declaran porque son, según tú, "niñas mimadas y malcriadas", sin embargo alegas que Mimi es así y ¿La consideras tu amiga?- La pregunta despertó el interés de los demás chicos, sin saber que las chicas también escuchaban su conversación.

-Es complicado, desde que éramos niños hemos sido amigos y aunque su personalidad es odiosa….no podría odiarla realmente.- Dijo Tai mientras recordaba sus aventuras en el digimundo.

…

-¿Y bien que me dices tú Mimi?- Pregunto Sora a su amiga mientras se cambiaban a sus ropas de dormir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que dijo Tai, dijo no odiarte realmente, ¿o te hiciste la sorda?

-Yo si lo escuche, y no es como si yo lo odie a él, es solo que somos muy contrarios y a pesar de que no me agrada realmente aun lo considero mi amigo. Como él dijo es "complicado"

-MMMM ya veo, bueno… aunque te note muy alterada por lo que dijo Izzy. Jejeje.- Dijo mientras reía pícaramente.

-No es nada de eso.- La castaña dijo muy alterada, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

-¿Me dirás que no te gusta en lo absoluto?

-No es que no me guste en absoluto, solo me gusta que no nos llevemos bien del todo.

-No entiendo para nada.

-Veras, considero muy bueno tener un amigo que no me trate como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y me trate como una persona igual, me gusta que pueda decirme lo que quiera y quejarse de mí y de mis fallas.

-Ahora entiendo. Bueno hasta mañana Mimi que tengas buenas noches.

Se despidió la pelirroja mientras dejaba a su amiga recostada en el sillón en la sala, quien debido a la conversación no pudo evitar recordar un cierto evento de hace años, sin saber que cierto moreno recordaba el mismo evento.

…

 _ **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE PUES TENGO PLANES MAS ADELANTE JEJEJE, CORRIJANME SI ME EQUIVOQUE Y RECUERDEN LOS REVIEWS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un recuerdo y un adiós.**_

…..

 _FLASHBACK_

… _.._

Luego de terminada la batalla con armagemon todo se vestigio de los disturbios había desaparecido y todos los jóvenes disfrutaban su nueva reunión, aunque todos sabían que dicha reunión no sería eterna, pues algunos debían regresar a sus vidas ocupadas, como Joe que debía estudiar para continuar con su futuro como doctor.

-¿ _Realmente debes irte Joe?_

 _-Lo siento muchachos, es mi deber seguir con mis estudios, debo seguir mejorando mis notas si quiero ingresar a la universidad._

Todos entendían que no había otro remedio más que dejar ir a Joe de buena manera, se despidieron de él y dejaron que siguiera su camino.

 _-¿Mimi tú también te iras pronto a Estados Unidos?-_ Pregunto su amiga algo triste.

 _-No realmente, puedo quedarme una semana o dos, después de todo estoy de vacaciones._

 _-¿En serio, puedes quedarte?-_ Preguntaron todos alegremente.

- _Si puedo pero con una condición, que todos me visiten con regularidad._

Todos acordaron visitarla con regularidad, aunque solo Matt, Sora e Izzy cumplieron con la promesa, hasta que un día sintiéndose sola decidió salir a caminar y, sin darse cuenta, llego a un campo de futbol donde entrenaba Tai.

- _Oye, se suponía que ibas a visitarme con regularidad y ya va una semana y no te has aparecido ni una vez._ \- Realmente estaba molesta con él por no presentarse.

 _\- Hola Mimi, lo siento, es que tengo que practicar mucho, pues estoy haciendo pruebas para entrar en la cantera de un equipo semi-profesional._

 _-Vaya vaya no sabía que fueras tan bueno y dedicado._

 _-Sí y lo siento si sentiste que me olvide de ti. Prometo compensarte, ¿te parece salir conmigo hoy en la tarde?_

 _-Claro pero…. ¿No se pondrá celosa Sora?_

 _-¿Por qué? Eres mi amiga y puedo salir contigo, además Sora no es mi novia ¿o es que tú no quieres?_

 _-Claro que sí, solo preguntaba para saber si estabas seguro._

 _-Claro que sí._

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, fueron al cine y a comer, era extraño poder llevarse tan bien pues no eran tan cercanos.

- _Bueno fue un día muy divertido Tai, muchas gracias._

 _-Igualmente, gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo._

Era un sentimiento extraño pero ella no quería que se fuera, había sido un día muy divertido y realmente no quería que terminara así. Dándose cuenta que Mimi estaba muy pensativa, el chico aprovecho el momento e hizo la pregunta de la cual se arrepentiría mucho después.

 _-Mimi, ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana también?-_ Lo pregunto casi por instinto. Lo que tomo desprevenida a la chica.

 _-Ahh, discúlpame Tai no es que no quiera es que no se en qué sentido lo dices._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabrasel chico se alteró un poco aunque sin perder su compostura.- No me malinterpretes, es como amigos, a mí también me gustaría estar contigo un poco más antes de que vuelvas a USA.

- _Bueno en ese caso acepto, buenas noches Tai._ \- Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y dio por terminada su noche.

Sin darse cuenta de lo apenado que dejo a su amigo de la infancia por culpa del beso.

Así pasaron los días, ellos salían en plan de "amigos" y aunque no pretendían esconderlo de nadie, nunca nadie supo que estaban saliendo juntos, e incluso ellos no se daban cuenta que despertaban ciertas emociones en el otro, como Tai tomando la mano de Mimi cando estaban en lugares muy concurridos, o Mimi y los abrazos tan largos de despedida, todo esto desconcertaba y hacia relucir cierta pregunta.

 _ **-¿QUE ES ESTO?**_ \- Pregunta que rondaba en cabeza de ambos, hasta que cierto día llego, el día que cambiaría su relación para siempre. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que Mimi podía quedarse y todos estaban conscientes de su partida y se preparaban para ese día. Todos menos Tai.

Era su último día juntos y su última "cita".

-¿ _De verdad tienes que irte mañana?_ \- La pregunta era tonta pues ya sabía la respuesta y aun así había decidido lo que haría después.

- _SI._ \- Respondió sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pasaban por un puente muy largo desde el cual se tenía una vista hermosa de la luna reflejada en las tranquilas aguas. Ella se maravillaba de como las cosas más simples eran las más hermosas, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su "amigo" no le seguía el paso. Se había detenido.

-¿ _Qué te pasa Tai?_ \- Dijo mientras volteaba hacia el, pero no podía ver su rostro. Él no la dejaba ver su rostro.

- _….quiero._

 _-¿Que dices?_

 _-No quiero, no quiero que te vayas.-_ Dijo aunque sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para detenerla.

- _Dame una razón para quedarme, necesito una razón que lo valga._ \- Ella quería escucharlo, quería que la obligara a quedarse. Pero el solo guardo silencio.

- _Ya no importa._ \- Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, sintiendo una inmensa soledad el sabía lo que quería decir pero le aterraba la idea de no ser correspondido.

- _Como quieras…Tonto.-_ Aunque el no pudo escuchar lo último, sabía que ella lo había pensado.

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto, todos menos Tai quien por obvias razones no se aparecería.

- _Sera que Tai no va a venir._ \- Preguntaba Sora algo preocupada.

- _Dudo que mi hermano venga, salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía una práctica en el estadio con el entrenador del equipo._

 _-mmmm ya veo._

 _-Esto es de parte de mis padres, mi hermano y mía._ \- Dijo la pequeña Kari entregándole una canasta con muchas cosas de uso cotidiano, pero no sabía lo que se escondía al fondo de la canasta.

Todos se despidieron de la castaña quien, entre lágrimas y abrazos emprendió su viaje de vuelta a su vida.

Cuando llego a su hogar y se dispuso a desempacar pudo notar que al fondo de la canasta había una carta con su nombre escrito en una letra que reconoció inmediatamente.

- _….Tai._

…

Mientras todos se despedían de Mimi, él había salido temprano, quería huir y se dirigió al único lugar que le daba tranquilidad, un campo de futbol, saco su balón y empezó a rematar hacia la cancha con rabia y enojo, no hacia ella, sino hacia sí mismo, se sentía cobarde por no habérselo dicho.

- _"Te quiero".-_ Pensó para sí mismo y se arrepintió de la carta que había dejado en la canasta pues sentía que estaba imponiéndole una carga a ella….y eso era algo que él no deseaba, no quería obligarla a corresponderle.

Sin embargo el nunca sospecho que la chica nunca abrió la carta, a ella le aterraba su contenido y por eso ella solo la guardo con cariño, solo imaginando que diría esa hoja de papel, que le daba esperanza de que aquel sentimiento había sido mutuo.

…

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

… _._

Ahí estaba el recordando esas memorias de la única vez que no demostró valor, de la única vez que debió realmente ser arrojado y valiente.

-Igualmente tú no me hubieses correspondido… ¿cierto Mimi? Además yo ya no siento nada por esa chica antipática y malcriada, eso es cosa del pasado.- Reafirmo mientras se sumía en sus sueños.

….

-¿De que me hubiera servido confesárselo? Él no me habría esperado, además ahora todo es diferente, ya no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia él, es un idiota irresponsable, no puedo creer que alguna vez sentí algo por él, ahora estoy con Brad que es un caballero, no como ese arrogante e insufrible.

Ambos reafirmaban sus convicciones sin saber que muy pronto tendrían un cambio de rumbo que definiría muchas cosas dentro de ellos, todo empezaría por una visita y un viaje.

…

 _ **Fin del capítulo tres XD estoy que hecho fuego en el teclado, de antemano le agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo y la molestia de leer, pronto el capítulo cuatro que se titulara "campamento" Xd**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Campamento.**_

Era un viernes pasado el mediodía, un grupo de chicos charlaba tranquilamente sobre los exámenes que acababan de realizar en sus respectivas clases, al estar en primer año aun podían compartir algunas clases que eran mandatarias para sus respectivas carreras. Tai y Takuya compartían clases de literatura y redacción técnica y Sora compartía Historia contemporánea con Mimi.

Platicaban amenamente hasta que Takuya recordó una plática que tuvo con el entrenador del equipo de futbol de la universidad.

-Oye Tai el entrenador me dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros sobre ESO, dijo que hoy mismo nos daría su respuesta definitiva, así que deberíamos ir a verlo cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón deberíamos ir ahora mismo. Chicos nos vemos en el parque junto con Kari y los demás.

-Bien nos vemos luego muchachos.- Los despidió Matt.

Al retirarse los muchachos solo quedaron Matt y Sora junto a Mimi, quien no podía evitar sentirse incomoda al verlos tan acaramelados.

-Saben, es de mala educación comportarse así frente a alguien que está solo.

-¿De qué hablas?, si tú tienes novio Mimi.- Señalo Sora

-Si lo sé pero él está en Estados unidos y no lo he vuelto a ver desde que terminaron sus vacaciones y francamente siento que estamos distanciándonos.

-Eso es normal, eso pasa en las relaciones a distancia, tiendes a acostumbrarte a la inexistencia de la otra persona, además es normal que las parejas que no afianzan su relación se separen por esas circunstancias.

-Vaya, eso sonó muy maduro Matt.

-¿En serio? Yo pienso que es un poco cruel.- Dijo Sora mientras reprendía a su novio.

-Pero es la verdad. Creo que la distancia nos está afectando demasiado.- Dijo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

…

-Buenas tardes entrenador, venimos como usted lo pidió.- Dijo Takuya entrando en la oficina del entrenador del equipo de futbol.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, pasen adelante, tengo mucho de hablar con ustedes.

-Muchas gracias entrenador, por favor díganos ¿para qué nos llamó?

-Verán en meditado mucho sobre su sugerencia de aceptar a esos chicos en nuestra cantera, así que mande a mis cazatalentos tras ellos y francamente me impresionaron, sobrepasan el nivel esperado de un joven talento, me atrevería a decir que son prodigios.

Se refería a Davis y Takato, se lo habían estado escondiendo a todos los demás pues era una sorpresa y no querían darle noticias a nadie hasta saber la decisión del entrenador. Claro esto surgió debido a la confianza que Tai y Takuya tenían en sus amigos y en el talento nato que tenían los otros dos jóvenes.

-Sin embargo, ellos aún están en secundaria y eso es un problema, si realmente quieren ser parte del equipo necesitan entrenar un poco más, especialmente Takato en su resistencia y Davis en su control de Dribleo. Así que, como fue su sugerencia, ustedes se encargaran de su condición física, prométanme esto y les aseguro que podrán presentar las pruebas del equipo, yo me asegurare de los permisos especiales.

-Delo por hecho entrenador, le prometo que no los defraudaremos.

-Si entrenador nosotros nos encargaremos de que cumplan con sus expectativas.

Los jóvenes estaban muy emocionados, pues habían luchado mucho por lograr que sus amigos entraran en el equipo de futbol en el que ellos militaban. Pero sabían que no podían simplemente dar por hecho que entrarían, el entrenador mismo les aseguro que solo podían hacer las pruebas pero que eran muy aptos para entrar.

-Bueno si nos disculpa, nos retiramos, tenemos que decirle a los chicos y preparar su entrenamiento.

-Nos vemos muchachos y no olviden que tenemos práctica mañana. Y no lo olviden, confió en ustedes.- No era mentira, él sabía que ellos eran la clase de persona que daba siempre el ciento por ciento y se lo habían demostrado en sus partidos pasados.

…

-Takuya y Tai se están demorando, ¿creen que les paso algo?

-No lo creo dijeron que vendrían pronto así que esperen, pronto vendrán.

-Es que Izumi está muy ansiosa de ver a Takuya.

-Mimi shhhhh, cállate no seas tan indiscreta.

Izumi Orimoto era compañera de Mimi en la facultad de gastronomía, ya la habían conocido desde hace algunos días cuando Mimi los presento, era una rubia de ojos verdes con una increíble belleza, ella junto a Mimi y Sora eran admiradas por ser de las chicas más hermosas del campus, pero ella ya tenía sus ojos puestos en Takuya. Así que rechazaba a cuanto pretendiente tuviera.

-O vamos si todos aquí lo sabemos, ustedes se gustan desde que se vieron.- Bromeo Kari, aunque llevaban poco de conocerse habían desarrollado una rápida amistad.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Kari? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no has progresado con Tk.- Al decir esto se podía notar el rostro de Kari y Tk encenderse en llamas.

-Eso no es así, no confundas las cosas nosotros somos….amigos.- Dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Dejen de molestar a Kari, además ¿quién dice que a ella le gusta Tk?- Davis se aferraba a sus descabellados sueños de conquistar a Kari algún día.

-Jajajaja no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Davis.- Takato no pudo evitar lanzar ese comentario mortal que pareció destrozar toda esperanza del chico.

-Oigan dejen a los chicos en paz, es suficiente.- Escucharon mientras volteaban en dirección de donde provenían dos castaños.

-CAPITAN. Viniste en mi rescate.

-Molesten a Davis lo que quieran pero a Kari déjenla en paz.- Mientras dijo esto Davis callo de cara al suelo.

-Que cruel eres capitán.

-No te parecerá tan malo cuando te digamos las buenas nuevas. Dijo Takuya mientras miraba en dirección a todos.

-Hola Takuya.- Dijo la rubia acercándose a él.

-Izumi.- Intento no alterarse y parecer despreocupado, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla, aunque ella no podía evitarlo tampoco.

-Bueno y que tienes que decir capitán.- Interrumpió Takato.

-Bueno, lo diré sin rodeos, el entrenador dijo que sí.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- Todos se sorprendieron ante la demostración de alegría de Davis y Takato lo cual no entendían bien.

-¿Serias tan amable de explicarte mejor?- Izzy había reaccionado primero pidiendo una explicación.

-Bueno verán….

Tai procedió a explicarles a todos la idea que tenían él y Takuya de hacer ingresar a Davis y Takato en el equipo en el cual ellos jugaban.

-Eso son excelentes noticias muchachos.- Tk fue el primero en felicitarlos, luego todos los demás felicitaron a los dos jóvenes, era algo realmente admirable, poder entrar en un equipo semi-profesional estando aun en secundaria.

-Peeeeero. El entrenador nos dio un itinerario de entrenamiento, así que tendrán que entrenar con nosotros. Espero lo cumplan al pie de la letra, recuerden que Takuya y yo arriesgamos mucho por ustedes no nos defrauden. - Dijo Tai en un tono muy serio.

-Es cierto muchachos, tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho por conseguirlo, no hagan que sea en vano.

-Oigan no sean tan duros con ellos, solo lograran poner presión sobre ellos.- Dijo Mimi mientras se interponía entre Tai y Davis.

-NO, Mimi, ellos tienen razón.– Davis tenía una flama de ferocidad en sus ojos, al igual que Takato.- Esto es justo lo que necesitamos, necesitamos presión, necesitamos mejorar, tenemos que alcanzar el nivel del capitán y Takuya.

-Tienes razón, no podemos seguir con las habilidades que poseemos, si queremos jugar a su nivel, tenemos que entrenar, vamos a esforzarnos, así que por favor entrenen con nosotros.

-PROMETEMOS DAR LO MEJOR DE NOSOTROS.- Dijeron juntos mientras chocaban sus manos y se preparaban para la batalla.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo Tai sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sus amigos.

-Deberíamos ir de campamento juntos a la cabaña de mis padres, ahí podremos entrenar a gusto, tenemos un campo pequeño y un gimnasio totalmente equipado.- Dijo Takuya sumándose a los dos chicos y emocionándose al igual que ellos.

-¿Pero solo nosotros cuatro?

-No necesariamente, podremos ir todos, ¿qué me dicen chicos? La casa es bastante grande y hay habitaciones de sobra.

-No lo sé ¿chicos que dicen ustedes?- Pregunto Matt a los demás.

-Vamos, no tienen como negarse, ¿o se les olvida que acabamos de terminar los exámenes de fin de semestre?- Dijo Takuya señalando lo obvio.

-Bueno pues él tiene razón, yo me apunto.- Dijo Izzy.

-Nosotras también. No puedo dejar ir sola a Zoe, podría tener un "accidente con Takuya".- En ese momento los rostros de Zoe y Takuya podían iluminar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Yo quiero ir. ¿Tú que dices Amor?- Pregunto Sora a su novio mientras hacía puchero.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a esa cara, jejeje.- Rio algo sonrojado.

Todos acordaron que irían el próximo fin de semana y como sus horarios coincidían tendrían toda una semana para divertirse juntos, siempre y cuando el cuarteto del futbol entrenara como era debido.

…

Cuando se dirigían a casa, Mimi y Sora se ofrecieron a llevar a Kari, Davis y Takato, pues tenían asuntos pendientes y debían ir en la dirección de los chicos. Los chicos habían festejado tanto que se cansaron muy rápido y se habían dormido en el camino, era gracioso verlos abrazados mientras dormían.

-Es increíble, jamás había visto a Davis ponerse así y menos conmigo.- Dijo Mimi extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo, normalmente el la trataba de una forma muy cortes y cariñosa. Pero jamás la había reprendido de esa forma.- Se veía algo maduro, aceptando el trato que les dieron los chicos hubiese sido normal que se intimidaran.

-Pero no fue así, ¿cierto Kari?

-Cierto, ellos dos pueden ser muy tontos e infantiles pero cuando se trata de mi hermano y de Takuya ellos pueden madurar de repente.

-¿Por qué será?- Pregunto Mimi muy curiosa de saber.

-Ellos los respetan mucho, en especial a mi hermano, él puede ser muy duro con ellos a veces, pero nunca he visto que el los abandone o los deje solos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, sé que mi hermano confía en ellos.

-¿Ves Mimi? Tal vez no lo parezca pero Tai ha madurado mucho, ya no es el mismo de antes, se podría decir que no conoces al Tai de ahora.

-Entonces ya no lo conozco.- Pensó mientras bajaba la vista.

Después de dejar a los chicos en sus hogares, Sora y Mimi retomaron sus asuntos pendientes y se dirigieron a casa, descansaron un rato, vieron una película y se despidieron por la noche.

En su recamara Mimi pensaba en múltiples cosas hasta que su celular sonó.

-Hola, ¿si quien habla?

- _Hola Mimi, soy yo Brad, llamaba para decirte que estaré de visita pronto, llegare el próximo viernes._

-Que buena noticia, pensé que no te vería, vendrás en el momento adecuado, planeamos ir a la cabaña de un amigo, así que ven preparado.

- _Está bien, te veré pronto. Buenas noches._

 _-_ Si buenas noches. Adiós.

…

Paso la semana de preparación y todos ya habían hecho los arreglos para ir a la cabaña de los padres de Takuya, Mimi le había pedido a Takuya que agregara a Brad a la lista a lo que Takuya estuvo de acuerdo felizmente.

En la residencia de Mimi y Sora esperaban todas las chicas listas con su equipaje junto a Brad, Sora Mimi, Yolei, Kari y Zoe, esperaban ansiosas el viaje con sus amigos. Cuando lograron divisar un autobús colectivo pequeño, conducido por Joe a quien habían convencido de que los acompañara, ya que también estaba de vacaciones.

-Bien señoritas, suban.- Pero cuando se disponían a subir su equipaje Tai las detuvo.- No, chicos vamos deprisa.- Ante su orden Takato y Davis corrieron a subir el equipaje mientras vestían pantalón y chamarra deportivas, se notaba el gran ejercicio que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa con los chicos Tai?- Pregunto Kari, pues esto se veía demasiado irregular.

-Pues es parte de su entrenamiento, deben hacer todas sus tareas del día vistiendo esas ropas y con tobilleras especiales con peso extra para que se ejerciten en todo momento del día.

-Jajajaja Takato te ves muy gracioso.- Rio una chica pelirroja que estaba junto a Kari.

-Rikaa, que gusto verte.- Dijo un sorprendido Takato.

Rika era amiga de Kari, se conocían de la escuela y aunque no estaba en el mismo salón que ella, Takato, Tk y Davis, habían entablado una gran amistad, aunque Takato estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, cosa que para Kari era más clara que el agua.

-Suban señoritas y ustedes apresúrense muchachos.- Pero antes de que todos subieran Tai se detuvo ante Brad.- Lo siento solo subirán el equipaje de las chicas.- Mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desafío.

-El viaje no era muy largo pero por consideración hacia Joe, Cambiaron de conductor y ahora Takuya era quien conducía, además era el único que sabía cómo llegar con exactitud y por supuesto aprovecho para conversar amenamente con Izumi mientras llegaban, los demás dormían o conversaban y una pareja en especial estaba muy cariñosa, lo cual molesto a cierto castaño.

-You know, I don't like your friends to much, specially that Tai guy he's kind of and ass. (Sabes, no me caen muy bien tus amigos, especialmente ese Tai me parece un idiota.

-Hey Brad, don't be like that, it's true that HE"s kind of dumb, butt the rest of them are my dearest friends. (Oye Brad no seas así, es cierto que EL es un tonto, pero los demás son mis más queridos amigos)

-Whatever, I just don't like them that's all. (No importa, solo no me caen bien eso es todo)

Pero no contaban con que alguien sentado detrás de ellos estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Pasaron una hora más antes de llegar y cuando llegaron los chicos descargaron las maletas e hicieron la distribución de las habitaciones por sorteo, aunque obviamente no dejarían a los chicos dormir con las chicas.

Y las habitaciones quedaron así: , Yolei, Sora

2\. Kari, Rika, Zoe.

3\. Takuya, Matt, Tk

4\. Joe, Izzy, Ken

5\. Tai, Takato, Davis

6\. Brad

Claro que solo una habitación de los chicos no fue dejada al azar, la cual era la de Tai, pues él y los chicos alegaron que sería lo mejor ya que ellos debían entrenar, lo que significaba que se levantarían temprano y no querían molestar a nadie

Luego de eso Tai y Takuya decidieron darle el día libre a Davis y Takato para que se pudieran divertir y para que Takato pasara algo de tiempo con Rica. Todos estaban muy a gusto charlando pero cuando Mimi decidió ir a la cocina encontró a Matt revisando y ordenando el refrigerador.

-Hola Matt, ¿qué haces?- El no respondió.

-….

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pero lo que le contesto la asusto, comprendió el silencio que el tenia.

-Don't assume that your conversations with your boyfriend is something only you can understand, I was hearing you the hall time and I appreciate the fact that you defend us. But I will tell you something, I don't like that guy, I wouldn't never like someone how calls my best friend and ass. Be carefull with him. (No asumas que la conversación con tu novio es algo que solo tú puedes entender, yo los escuche todo este tiempo y aprecio que nos hayas defendido, Pero te diré algo, no me agrada ese sujeto, nunca podría agradarme alguien que llama a mi mejor amigo un idiota, ten cuidado con el)

No lo podía creer, Matt había escuchado todo y lo que era peor, su voz era la de alguien furioso. Por supuesto que lo estaría, después de todo era de su mejor amigo de quien habían hablado.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos iniciaban su rutina, levantarse a las 5 am, correrían 5 kilómetros en el sendero de la montaña, luego harían flexiones y sentadillas, desayuno y práctica en el campo.

Eran las 7 am y las chicas pensaban levantarse a hacer el desayuno para todos, pero se sorprendieron al ver a los muchachos listo y cómodos, el desayuno preparado y todos aprovechando el día lo mejor que podían.

-¿Izzy, donde están Tk y Matt?- Pregunto la pelirroja mayor.

-Buenos días chicas, ellos están con Tai y los demás en el campo ayudando en la práctica de los muchachos. El único que aún no se va es Brad. Aunque dijo que iría a ayudar.

-Que dicen chicas, ¿desayunamos y vamos a ver a los chicos?- Todas estaban de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Zoe.

En el campo todos ayudaban a los chicos a practicar sus tiros y su dribleo, aunque Tai y Takuya deseaban poder jugar un partido de verdad, pero necesitaban a Izzy para eso. Pero sus preocupaciones estaban por desaparecer pues él ya estaba ahí junto con las chicas.

-Buenos días chicas, esperamos no haberlas despertado.- Dijo Takuya lleno de energía por su ejercicio matutino.

-Para nada Takuya, quisimos venir a apoyarlos.- Le respondió la rubia, lo que lleno de energía a Takuya.

-Izzy, Brad, ¿les importaría venir a jugar con nosotros? Necesitamos dos jugadores más para completar los equipos.

-Oigan pero yo no sabía que Matt, Tk, Izzy y Joe jugaran.- Dijo Mimi sorprendida de verlos en el campo.

-Se me olvidaba que no estuviste para presenciar eso, ellos comenzaron a practicar con Tai y Takuya la última vez que estábamos de vacaciones, la verdad todos son sorprendentemente buenos, Tk por ejemplo es un excelente portero, al igual que Joe, Matt e Izzy han demostrado que pueden jugar de igual a igual con Takuya y Tai, ¿verdad Kari?

-Es cierto, me sorprendí mucho al ver como jugaba Matt contra Takuya, además Tk pudo detener los disparos de Davis y Takato.

-Mimi, ¿Brad puede jugar?

-Claro que si Zoe, él es un gran jugador, de hecho hizo pruebas para el equipo de los ángeles.

-Ósea que Tai tiene un buen "rival", ¿verdad chicas?- Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír ante una muy sonrojada y frenética Mimi.

-Ya te dije esto mil veces, ni muerta me interesaría en Tai.

…..

-Muy bien chicos juguemos un partido de practica de 30 minutos, ¿Sora te importaría tener el cronometro?- Sora asintió y tomo el cronometro de las manos de Tai.- Y casi lo olvido, Davis y Takato, pueden quitarse el peso extra.

Los equipos se dividieron así: Tai, Matt, Tk, Davis y Brad contra Takuya, Izzy, Joe, Takato y ken.

El partido era intenso y agotador, todos jugaban con ganas, entusiasmo y seriedad, especialmente Davis y Takato, quien demostraba toda la extensión de su habilidad superando fácilmente la marcación de Brad, el cual empezaba a hartarse de que un niño de secundaria lo estuviera humillando frente a su novia, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y realizo una falta muy peligrosa a las piernas del joven, quien logró esquivarla justo a tiempo. Pero dicha falta fue vista por Tai y Takuya y notaron las malas intenciones de esa acción. Dieron por terminado el partido y se dispusieron a descansar.

-Eso fue increíble Takato.- Le dijo la pelirroja menor

-Jejeje muchas gracias Rika, me gustó mucho que nos apoyaras.

-Aunque sabes, ella solo te apoyo a ti.- Dijo Takuya asomándose desde atrás de Takato.

-Sí, aunque en tu caso era Izumi, debe ser muy bueno ser popular ¿verdad Takuya?

-Tú eres el último que debería bromear con eso Matt.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-"Matt, vamos Matt, tu puedes, esfuérzate".- Dijo Takuya haciendo la mejor imitación que pudo de Sora, dejando a Matt muy avergonzado y a la vez feliz al ver que Sora no negaba nada de lo que decían.

-Bueno chicos, demos por terminada la práctica de hoy, vayan a refrescarse y a divertirse.- Dijo Tai mientras se retiraba.

-¿Tu a dónde vas Tai?

-Voy a caminar, ¿Izzy, Joe me acompañan?

-Claro por qué no.

Se adentraron en el sendero mientras charlaban y se refrescaban.

-¿No les resulta incómodo chicos?

-Que Joe?

-El hecho de estar rodeados de puras parejas.

-A mí me da igual, ¿y a ti Tai?

-Me da lo mismo, pero me alegro por Takato, Rika es una linda chica y se ve que a ella también le gusta. Y en cuanto a Davis, me alegra que le guste Kari pero es una lástima que ella no le va a hacer caso, todos sabemos que a ella le gusta Tk.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Claro que sí, es el hermano de Matt, además Tk es un gran chico y si mi hermana escogió enamorarse de él, significa que es un gran sujeto con ella.

Tanto Izzy como Joe no podían creer que Tai fuese tan maduro con respecto a Kari, su hermana era su adoración y el hecho de que confiara en su juicio al escoger al chico que ella quisiera demostraba el crecimiento que había en Tai.

-¿Y qué me dices de Mimi y su novio?

-¿Tai?

-¿Oye Tai?

Pero ninguno logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, hasta que dijo solo una cosa.

-Algo no me gusta de ese sujeto.

-¿Seguro que no estas celoso?

-No.- La reacción de Tai los desconcertó pues esperaban que se alterara y lo negara rotundamente.

-Ese tipo quiso lastimar a Takato a propósito.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La última barrida que hizo contra Takato fue muy peligrosa, pudo lastimarlo seriamente.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No me cabe la menor duda.

-¿Creen que debamos vigilarlo?- Sugirió Joe.

-No se molesten, seguro fue en el calor del momento.- Pero Tai sabía que debía estar alerta con Brad

…

Cuando Tai, Izzy y Joe volvieron de su caminata, encontraron a Matt, Takuya y los demás chicos sobre el mismo incidente con Brad, a lo cual Matt agrego la conversación que había tenido con Mimi, pero Tai les aseguro que era solo su imaginación y que no le dieran importancia. Aunque el igual permanecería alerta sobre ese tipo.

Llegada la noche se propusieron hacer una barbacoa al aire libre, todos pensaron que sería una buena idea, pero Tai dijo estar muy ocupado y se llevó a Davis y Takato a realizar ejercicios para asegurar que sus músculos no se atrofiaran por todo el ejercicio que habían realizado.

Izzy y Joe se quedaron en la terraza bebiendo tranquilamente, Matt y Sora juntos en el jardin, Takuya era el encargado de la barbacoa así que él estaba frente al asador pero no le importaba ya que Zoe lo mantenía acompañado, Ken, Tk, Kari, Yolei y Rika esperaban el regreso de Davis y Takato. Y por último Mimi y Brad se habían dirigido al balcón de la parte trasera de la casa a conversar.

-Sabes Mimi, te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también, pero ¿a qué se debe que estés tan cariñoso?- Él se acercaba de una forma muy provocativa y atrevida, cosa que jamás había hecho.

-De vez en cuando es bueno probar cosas nuevas, ¿No lo crees?- Él acercaba su rostro hacia ella, pero algo la hacía sentir intranquila.

-Bueno si tienes razón.

El la beso pero esta vez era de una forma muy salvaje y arrebatada, ella se sentía demasiado incomoda así que lo aparto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Brad?- Por primera vez sentía miedo de él.

-Vamos, ya es tiempo de que hagamos cosas más de adultos, eso de ser noviecitos me está cansando.

-Yo no soy de esas, por quien me has tomado.

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo.- En ese momento se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a besarla y tocarla de forma lasciva y morbosa, ella estaba desesperada, quería que alguien la ayudara, hasta que…. De repente sintió que Brad ya no estaba sobre ella.

-Sabía que había algo podrido sobre ti.- Era Tai, quien le había propinado un sonoro puñetazo.

-Como te atreves a golpearme, ¿crees que me quedare así como así?

Pero en el momento en que se abalanzo, Tai lo esquivo ágilmente asestándole un gancho al estómago.

-Un "principito" malcriado y berrinchudo no podría ponerme ni un dedo encima.- Le dijo mientras Brad caía al suelo.

-Desgraciado…

-Agradece que no te fracture la mandíbula o te rompí las costillas, te lo mereces por lo que le intentaste hacer a Takato y sobre todo…-Lo miro con una gran intensidad, como si realmente quisiera asesinarlo.- Por tratar de propasarte con Mimi.

En ese momento el chico perdió el conocimiento y ella se desplomo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar, Tai la cargo y la llevo a la sala.

-Regresare pronto.- Se apresuró hacia donde estaba Sora.

-Sora, ven conmigo por favor.

-¿Que pasa Tai?

-Solo ven conmigo.

El la llevo a la sala donde estaba Mimi y las dejo solas mientras reunía a los demás. Decidieron llamarle una ambulancia a Brad para que lo atendieran y se lo llevaran al hospital. Tai explico lo sucedido y las chicas no pudieron evitar abrazar todas a Mimi, mientras los chicos se reunieron todos en la terraza a charlar mientras desahogaban las ganas que todos tenían de haberle propinado un golpe a ese bufón. Pero Tai les aseguro que había sido suficiente por hoy y que deberían irse a dormir. A lo cual nadie objeto.

La mañana siguiente fue como la anterior, solo que esta vez casi todos los chicos estaban profundamente dormidos menos Tai, Takuya, Davis y Takato. Tai estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno liviano cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba.

-Hola Mimi.- Dijo sin voltear.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dijo con una voz cansada y algo ronca, se notaba que había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando.

-Adivine.

-¿Qué haces?

-Preparo el desayuno para los chicos.

-¿Estás seguro que deban comer después de tanto correr?

-Es algo ligero así que estará bien para ellos. ¿Tú no quieres algo? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Deberías descansar, ve a dormir.

-Está bien.- Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

La mañana transcurrió de forma normal, Tai se unió a los chicos en el entrenamiento después de desayunar y los demás procuraron no despertar a Mimi quien durmió plácidamente durante toda la mañana. Pero cuando todos volvieron ella ya no estaba por lo que Sora se dispuso a buscarla en su habitación.

-La encontré, está en su cama. No se preocupen.- Pero algo la desconcertó, todos veían un platillo cuidadosamente envuelto encima de la mesa de la cocina con una nota encima.

-¿Muchachos que es eso?- Se acercó y leyó la nota, después de lo cual solo sonrió y miro a Tai.

-Cómetelo mientras esta caliente ROMEO.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba la tarjeta, la cual todos leyeron por encima de su hombro, a lo cual las chicas solo sonrieron y los chicos se burlaron de un muy apenado castaño.

 _ **˂GRACIAS TAI**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4. Espero tener el próximo en dos o tres días, espérenlo con ansias XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Volviendo a lo cotidiano.**_

La tarde de ese día había sido lo mismo de los días anteriores, todos se relajaban después del entrenamiento de los muchachos, solo quedaban dos días de su estancia en la cabaña de los padres de Takuya así que en vista de que el entrenamiento estaba por terminar Tai decidió hacer una prueba final a los muchachos, llevando a cabo una sesión de entrenamiento de la que se acostumbraba en el equipo en el que ellos militaban y preparaba todo para en la mañana siguiente llevarla a cabo. Los demás disfrutaban de su día de la manera que les parecía más conveniente y eso para él estaba bien, consideraba que sus amigos merecían disfrutar y relajarse.

Takuya estaba cada vez más y más cerca de Izumi y parecían desaparecer de repente, al igual que Takato y Rika que parecían no poder estar separados ni un segundo.

A lo lejos cerca de la cancha de futbol, a la sombra de un árbol dos jóvenes charlaban amenamente, buscando una oportunidad de decir algo que ambos esperaban decir, confesar sus sentimientos, Takuya no era muy bueno en estas cosas, es cierto que era popular con las chicas pero nunca se había confesado a nadie y menos a una chica que le gustara tanto como la chica a su lado.

-Oye Izumi, dime que te ha parecido el viaje, lo disfrutaste?- Preguntaba Takuya aun nervioso de hablar con ella, y como no estarlo, ver a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lo hipnotizaba y su deslumbrante cabello dorado como el sol lo hacían desear cada vez más decirle lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Por supuesto, gracias por invitarme.- Ella notaba su nerviosismo, pero era lo mismo para ella, lo admiraba, era fuerte y decidido y con una gran presencia que la hacía sentirse tranquila y protegida, aunque francamente ella se estaba cansando de su indecisión, era tierno que lo hiciera ponerse nervioso, pero su mente y corazón no querían esperar más.

-Izumi….

-Dime zoe.- Lo interrumpió.

-Pero eso no es algo demasiado intimo?

-Así deberás decirme de ahora en adelante.- Le dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Por qué?

-Por qué me gustas Takuya y la verdad quisiera ser tu novia. Y si no me equivoco tu sientes lo mismo por mi o no?- Dijo mientras se levantaba ya cansada de esconderlo más.

-ehh?- Sentía que volaba en un sueño, ELLA Izumi orimoto acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos a el?

-Esa es tu respuesta Takuya?- Pregunto algo irritada.

-Claro que no, sabes muy bien que lo que acabas de decir es cierto, lo sabes y aun así me pides una respuesta? Sabes que me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero gracias por facilitarme las cosas ZOE.- Al llamarla de esa forma la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como una colegiala de 13 años.

-Demuéstrame que es cierto.

-Puedo demostrártelo de cualquier forma que tu desees. – Dijo levantándose para estar frente a frente.

-No te hagas el galán conmigo, te conozco y tú a mí y supongo que ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar.

-Por supuesto que lo…..- No alcanzo a terminar la oración, pues la rubia ya lo había empujado en contra del tronco del árbol para plantarle un beso, fue algo débil al principio, pero con el paso de los segundos pudieron sentir la comodidad y naturalidad que deseaban. Ella rodeaba su cuello entrelazando sus brazos y el con sus manos abrazándola por la cintura, era perfecto, hasta que la falta de aire hizo su aparición.

-Vaya que ansiaba ese beso Zoe…. tu no?

-Sabes que si.- Dijo mientras se separaba de él, solo para ser atraída a sus brazos de nuevo dándole un tierno y cálido abrazo.

-Jajajaja bien hecho Takuya- Dijo Tai quien desde el balcón pudo ver la tierna escena.

-Que ves Tai?- Preguntaron los chicos que se acercaron desde atrás.

-Parece que tenemos una nueva parejita chicos.- Dijo mientras señalaba hacia Takuya y Zoe, nadie oculto su emoción y empezaron a vitorear desde ahí, llamando la atención de los recién ennoviados. Los cuales se sonrojaron al ser descubiertos de esa forma.

-Oye Izzy.- Dijo Matt en un tono un tanto serio.

-Que pasa Matt.- Pregunto exasperado al saber lo que iba a pasar.

-PA GA ME.- Deletreo las silabas con gran satisfacción.

-Está bien, toma.- Dijo mientras le entregaba 5 dólares de su bolsillo.

-Izzy por que le das 5 dólares a Matt?- Pregunto con gran curiosidad La castaña mayor, Mimi ya se había recuperado y aun con las preocupaciones de todos, parecía la misma de siempre.

-Ellos hacen eso, apuestan sobre la vida amorosa de los demás sin siquiera consultar, también lo hacen con la mía.- Dijo Tai sin inmutarse ni voltear de la vista que estaba contemplando.

-En serio? Eso es horrible chicos, deberían dejar de hacerlo es de mal gusto.- Regaño sora mientras miraba con ojos de reproche a Matt

-Pero si no herimos a nadie, es solo para molestar a los involucrados, incluso habíamos hecho una sobre ustedes dos.- Respondió Izzy.

-De que apostaron?- Pregunto alarmada.

-De cuando ustedes dos podrían besarse en frente de Tai sin sentirse incomodos.

-Sí y esa yo la gane jajaja.- Dijo Tai aun sin moverse de su posición.

-Y no olvides la más reciente de Tai. – Dijo Matt dirigiéndose a Izzy.

-Si lo se serán 10 dólares esta vez.

-Que apuesta es esa chicos?- Pregunto la menor de los Kamiya

-Tienen una nueva? Déjenme en paz chicos- Dijo Tai sintiéndose exhausto por esta conversación.

-Díganla, Díganla, Díganla.- Decían todos en coro mientras Tai solo sacudía su cabeza arto de esta situación.

-OK, les diremos, la apuesta es CUANDO TAI LE DARA UN BESO A MIMI.- Dijo Izzy conteniendo las carcajadas que amenazaban con estallar.

-COMO SI FUERA POSIBLE- Gritaron Tai y Mimi al unísono. Es cierto que no habían peleado en estos días, pero era más por consideración de Tai que intentaba no molestarla y la gratitud de Mimi por salvarla, pero de eso a besarse era un mundo diferente.

-Sabes que, entro en esa apuesta, y digo que NUNCA VA A PASAR.

-Ya somos dos, primero muerta que envuelta con este desconsiderado engendro.

-A quien le dices engendro, niña fea

-Pues a ti antipático enemigo de las mujeres.

Y así continuo la pelea hasta que a los dos les faltaban el aliento y los insultos, pero había algo que a todos gusto, el hecho de que extrañamente se sentía bien verlos pelear, como si su grupo y especialmente ELLOS volvían a ser normales. Era raro decirlo pero su vida se sentía más relajada al escuchar esa pelea tan infantil que sabían era una escaramuza nada más y que al final a nadie lastimaría.

 _ **POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, LA VERDAD TUVE DEMASIADAS COSAS PENDIENTES Y ESTA ES UNA DE ELLAS, GRACIAS A QUIENES ESPERABAN SE LES AGRADECE SU PACIENCIA. PROXIMAMENTE ¨PIJAMADA¨**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pijamada.**_

Después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, entre la revelación de las apuestas y la confesión de Zoe, Takuya parecía más distraído que nunca lo cual su capitán Tai le reprochaba recordándole que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo la última rutina de entrenamiento con los muchachos que definiría si estaban realmente listos para dar las pruebas del equipo. Al ser un equipo semi-profesional el entrenamiento era riguroso y agotador, sabían que si los chicos no podían soportar al menos la carga del 60 por ciento del entrenamiento en cuestión, el entrenador no los seleccionaría para el equipo ni como sustitutos. No solo ellos 4 sabían esto, todos eran conscientes, los demás chicos y las chicas observaban atentos y con nervios que Tai diera inicio al entrenamiento, el solo planteamiento del entrenamiento parecía demasiado para ellos.

-Comiencen.- A su señal los chicos empezaron su entrenamiento mientras todos solo podían observar y animarlos a no rendirse. El tiempo paso y al cabo de 2 horas sin descanso.

-Bien deténganse. Takuya dime como estuvo.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero, quien sostenía una tabla de apuntes, donde cuidadosamente tomaba notas al igual que los asistentes del entrenador.

-Velo por ti mismo.- Dijo mostrándole todo el progreso y notas necesarias.

-mmmm ya veo.- Dijo algo serio, pero satisfecho.- Bien chicos despreocúpense, no creo que el entrenador se decepcione de ustedes con su desempeño. Es cierto que aún no pueden soportar este nivel de entrenamiento, pero igual nadie se acostumbra de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Entonces creen que lo logremos?- Pregunto Takato algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, si te estamos diciendo que estarán bien deberías confiar en que es verdad.- Le reafirmo Takuya.

-Bien sin nada más que agregar damos por terminado el campamento de entrenamiento, disfruten y celebren lo más que puedan, mañana al atardecer regresaremos a casa.- Les dijo Tai mientras se dirigía hacia la casa.

Luego de terminado el entrenamiento Tai, Takuya, Davis y Takato solo almorzaron y se retiraron a descansar, mientras los demás conversaban juntos en la sala, sobre muchas cosas que querían hacer antes de irse, como ir a pescar o hacer un kimodameshi, pero no tenían el equipo de pesca y el kimodameshi era un poco escalofriante para Yolei y Kari. Todos querían hacer algo para celebrar el esfuerzo de los muchachos y además divertirse antes de volver a la escuela. Pero el problema era que nadie podía elegir algo concreto y querían estar de acuerdo en su decisión.

-Y porque no hacemos una pijamada?- Sugirió Rika.

-¿No estamos un poco viejos para eso?- Respondió Joe

-Pues la verdad a mí me parece buena idea, no creo que el hecho de no ser niños nos impida poder hacer una pijamada.- Comento Sora

-Pues en eso tienes razón, pero necesitaremos ir al supermercado a conseguir bocadillos y refrescos.- Dijo Joe mientras esperaba a la reacción de los demás.

-¿Qué les parece esto? Izzy, Joe, TK, Ken y yo iremos a conseguir las cosas para la pijamada y ustedes chicas encárguense de arreglar la sala mientras volvemos, si necesitan ayuda solo busquen a Tai y los demás.- Sugirió Matt a lo que nadie se negó y procuraron empezar sus preparaciones.

Los chicos se habían ido al supermercado hacia 40 minutos y las chicas ya habían terminado de arreglar el lugar, pero les hacían falta mover las cosas pesadas además de acomodar los colchones en la sala.

-Mimi, sé que es algo cruel despertar a los muchachos, pero ¿podrías decirles que los necesitamos para mover los colchones?

-Claro yo iré por ellos. –Le respondió la castaña a Sora mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones, solo para encontrar a los chicos todos juntos en la habitación profundamente dormidos, los despertó uno a uno procurando no ser demasiado descuidada, primero a Davis, Takato y Takuya. Pero cuando se disponía a despertar a Tai fue Takuya quien la detuvo.

-Podrías no despertar a Tai? Anoche paso la noche en vela preparando todo para esta mañana así que me gustaría que duerma un poco más.

-Claro si tú lo dices lo dejare dormir.- Respondió mientras Takuya se alejaba. Pero por alguna razón ella no lo siguió, vio de reojo como Tai se revolvía en la cama y poco a poco se había sentado en el borde de esta, pasaron minutos y ella solo lo observaba dormir pasivamente mientras pensaba _¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan lindo, sea tan tonto?_ No le molesto admitir que el chico era muy apuesto, aun ella debía admitir que le parecía atractivo, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le parecía una persona irritante y maleducada, pensaba que a veces extrañaba al Tai de antes, al chico con quien años atrás había tenido momentos tan especiales, los cuales jamás olvidaría, pues significaban mucho para ella. Pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso, ahora solo peleaban y en ningún momento habían vuelto a tener una ¨conexión¨ cómo en aquel tiempo. Procuro retirarse antes de haber pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, y así evitar que alguien se hiciera malas ideas.

Llegada la noche y con todo listo los muchachos despertaron a Tai y se dirigieron a la sala donde tendría lugar la pijamada. Los futones estaban alineados perfectamente en círculo y la comida y bebidas en una mesa no muy lejana.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos la fiesta?- Sugirió Sora.

La fiesta se dio de forma normal, compartiendo historias y cuentos de terror, chistes y recordando sus experiencias, lo natural de una pijamada. Aunque una pijamada no estaría completa sin los tradicionales juegos. Por supuesto que querían jugar el juego de la botella, más que nada por lograr ¨algo¨ entre Tai y Mimi, como un beso por ejemplo, la idea divertía mucho a Takuya, Matt e Izzy, por su parte las chicas tenían los mismos planes para Mimi.

-¿Quién quiere jugar el juego de la botella?- Pregunto Yolei con una sonrisa un tanto picarona.

-¿No suena mal, verdad chicos? Sugirió Sora.

-Juego SI y SOLO SI, se vetan los besos, no quisiera que mi hermana termine dando su primer beso de esta forma.- Demando Tai, a lo cual nadie le reprocho.

-Está bien, los besos quedan vetados, para ella y para los demás de secundaria, pero nosotros decidiremos si es válido o no.- Lo que había sugerido Sora daba por entendido que dejarían que se besaran solo en casos especiales como el de takatoxRika o YoleixKen.

-Pero para los universitarios no se vetan.- Demando Izzy, sabiendo que era crucial que eso se pudiera lograr.

-¿Todos de acuerdo? – Pregunto Takuya, y nadie lo negó.

El juego se dio de forma normal, como lo haría en cualquier pijamada, unos besos por aquí y verdades por allá, nada de gran importancia. Al cabo de 30 minutos Takuya había besado a Zoe y a Sora (con el permiso de Matt claro está), Takato y Rika se habían besado más de 3 veces y por lo tanto ya estaba más que claro su definitivo interés por seguirlo haciendo, Joe había contado su más profundo temor (fallar como doctor) lo cual a todos les pareció demasiado absurdo puesto que tenía la vocación de ser uno muy bueno, a TK le toco decir si lloro cuando Matt se mudó y confeso que en efecto lo hizo, Kari fue descalificada por no poder decir la identidad del chico que le gusta aunque todos supieran que era Tk, Davis beso a Yolei cosa que disgusto a ambos y a Ken. Y por último pero sin dejar de ser de igual importancia, lograron que Tai acumulara 5 retos y a Mimi 4 y los usaron todos para que se fueran a una habitación solos durante 15 minutos, cosa que si no la hacían estarían obligados a dormir juntos en la misma habitación, el problema era que ellos eran mayoría y bien podrían encerrarlos y poner seguro en la puerta. En cuanto a Izzy, justo antes de que Tai y Mimi se fueran tuvo un incómodo momento, pues le preguntaron sobre su vida amorosa, lo que lo deprimió al pensar en su chica especial, su amiga de Hong Kong, por lo cual se retiro del juego y se instaló en una silla en el balcón.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mimi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a estar callados todos los 15 minutos o qué? – Pregunto Tai totalmente incomodo de esa situación.

-Y de que vamos a hablar, no le veo el sentido si todo lo que hacemos es pelear.

-Está bien, pregúntame algo y lo contestare y viceversa. –Sugirió Tai sin ninguna mala intención, solo se sentía bien y no quería pelear con Mimi, hoy no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas ocultando algo cierto? –Pregunto con desconfianza.

-Está bien, olvídalo, que sea a tu manera, quedémonos callados. –Dijo exasperado, era increíble como con esas simples palabras podía cambiarle el humor.

El silencio perduro lo que parecían horas para ella mientras solo lo veía a él, simplemente sentado con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados, solo habían pasado 3 minutos y el silencio se había vuelto sofocante hasta que no lo pudo soportar.

-¿Cuántas Novias has tenido? –Pregunto finalmente, ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

-Ninguna. –Dijo sin inmutarse mientras abría los ojos.

-En serio no te creo, es casi imposible que no hayas tenido ninguna novia. –Dijo algo molesta por esa respuesta.

-Porque te parece increíble que diga que no tuve ninguna hasta ahora.

Ella lo pensaba pero no se creía capaz de decirlo _**¿Y YO QUE FUI?**_ Pero se necesitaría demasiado de su valor, coraje y sobre todo locura para decir eso.

-Porque es demasiado irreal, un chico tan popular con las chicas sin una sola novia es algo increíble.

-Me estoy reservando para alguien especial.

-mmmm ya veo. Bueno te toca preguntar.

-¿Que significan los chicos para ti? –Refiriéndose a los demás mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta.

-Son mis amigos, Sora y las chicas son mis mejores amigas y con Sora somos confidentes, nos contamos todo, con Kari y Yolei salgo muy a menudo de compras y Zoe es muy simpática y somos de personalidades muy compatibles. En cuanto a los chicos, tu sabes que los quiero mucho y los respeto, especialmente a Joe e Izzy, con Matt me llevo de lo mejor por que como sabes es el novio de Sora, Takuya a pesar de que llevo poco de conocerlo me cayó muy bien desde un principio y tú sabes que takato, Davis y Tk son muchachos muy alegres y agradables.

-Que bien, me alegro mucho. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que tomo desprevenida a la castaña quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo así y tan de cerca.

-Y oye cómo te sientes, digo acerca del tipo ese.- Pregunto algo inseguro de si podía tocar ese tema.

-No deberías preocuparte más por eso, logre hablar con mi madre sobre ese asunto y ordenaron a sus padres que por favor no lo dejaran acercarse más a mí. – Contesto sintiéndose más cómoda al hablar de eso con alguien, lo extraño era hablar de eso con EL.

En ese momento algo paso, ellos solo se veían a los ojos sin decir nada, el no apartaría la mirada y ella no perdería ante él, era algo extraño, sintieron como volvían a aquel momento en que eran tan cercanos, cuando al despedirse podían mirarse sin decir absolutamente nada y sentirse perfectamente bien así, y en ese momento lo que parecieron segundos fueron 10 minutos completos, por lo cual Matt abrió la puerta dejándolos salir.

-¿Y bien, ya son parejita?- Dijo con una risa burlona.

Y como si volvieran a la realidad en la cual vivían ahora…- ¡COMO SI FUERA POSIBLE!- respondieron al instante. Apresurándose a volver a la sala con los demás.

Cuando volvieron a la sala todos se quedaron expectantes al verlos, solo para que Matt soltara el cubetazo de agua fría.

-No pasó nada.- Dijo algo decepcionado. A lo cual todos solo pudieron aceptar de mala gana.

La reunión siguió como se esperaría, solo que Tai se cansó de los constantes comentarios sobre él y Mimi de parte de Matt y Takuya así que se retiró y se fue a dormir y Mimi (la otra involucrada) decidió ver qué pasaba con Izzy.

-¿Izzy estas bien?- Pregunto realmente preocupada al ver que Izzy solo veía hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas mientras pensaba en esa persona especial para él, su amiga de Hong Kong Saeko.

-Si no te preocupes estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en mi amiga Saeko. Sabes dicen que si tu ser querido está muy lejos solo debes mirar hacia las estrellas, que ellas se ven igual desde donde las veas y de esa forma puedes sentir que tal vez esa persona no esta tan lejos como crees.

-Que romántico, parece sacado de un poema. –Dijo mientras esas palabras le parecían nostálgicas.

-Jejeje pues no lo son, un amigo me lo dijo la última vez que me sentí así.

-¿Quién podría decir algo tan tierno y romántico?- Dijo maravillada con la idea de quien pudo decir semejante cosa.

-Jamás creerías quien me las dijo. Te daré una pista, está en esta casa.

-¿Fue Matt, Takuya, Joe, TK, Davis, Takato, Ken? –Ella empezó a decir nombre tras nombre los cuales fueron totalmente negados, lo que solo dejaba una respuesta lógica.

-NOOOOOOOOO, no puede ser, ¿Tai dijo eso? – No podía creer que fuera el quien dijera algo tan romántico sobre las relaciones a distancia.

-Si fue él y sabes que, eso realmente me animo, porque me di cuenta que no era imposible querer estar con alguien y esperarla hasta que el momento sea el indicado para estar juntos.

Terminaron su conversación y se despidieron tras lo que Mimi se dirigió a su cama a descansar, pero esas palabras seguían grabadas en su mente y se repetían en su cabeza cual disco rayado ¡ _ **no era imposible querer estar con alguien y esperarla hasta que el momento sea el indicado para estar juntos!**_ Fue algo que la dejo pensando en varias cosas, ¿Tai realmente creía eso? ¿El realmente creía en esperar si la chica era la indicada? Y por supuesto la pregunta que más rondaba su mente.

- _Tai… ¿Habrías esperado por mí? –_ Pensó antes de finalmente quedarse dormida.

 **AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMORA, LA TESIS Y EL TRABAJO NO ME DEJAN TIEMPO PARA NADA XD.**

 **PD: se aceptan sugerencias sobre la trama, estoy abierto a sus comentarios, constructivos o no.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AÑO NUEVO.**

El día siguiente después de la pijamada todos se dispusieron a retirarse de la cabaña, arreglar cosas, limpiar cuartos y demás. Claro que todos lo hacían con algo de pereza y desganados. Al cabo de unos cuantas horas ya todos estaban en sus residencias descansando del viaje y preparándose para el regreso a clases, aunque no caían de cuenta que de hecho ya era noviembre y se acercaban los fríos vientos y las nevadas de diciembre, sin mencionar la navidad y año nuevo, lo que en realidad era algo bueno ya que los muchachos ya habían discutido tener su primer fiesta en su gran departamento, el cual aún no había experimentado su primer ¨reventón¨ Así que era algo que definitivamente discutirían con mayor seriedad después.

Llego el lunes y con el inicio de las clases, sus pequeñas vacaciones habían sido muy cortas ya que solo pudieron aprovecharlas quienes lograron aprobar sus materias en el periodo regular, sin necesidad de los rescates especiales, las verdaderas vacaciones vendrían después, aunque ese era un concepto que para ellos era prácticamente inexistente, pues la mayoría de ellos tenían trabajos. Como Tai y Takuya que al ser jugadores regulares de un equipo semi-profesional no podían desperdiciar su tiempo de vacaciones descansando, cada segundo era importante para entrenar de manera regular. Izzy dedicaría ese tiempo a trabajar más en la compañía donde era consultor y Matt dedicaría ese tiempo en asistir a conferencias especiales impartidas por miembros activos de la NASA.

-Oigan chicos, no les he preguntado pero. ¿Qué planes tiene para navidad y año nuevo? –Pregunto Takuya.

-Navidad lo pasare con mis padres y para año nuevo no tengo planes. –Respondió Tai.

-IGUAL. –Dijeron los dos restantes.

-Saben estaba pensando, ¿recuerdan cuando discutíamos sobre si hacer una fiesta en el departamento?

-A mí me parece bien, tenemos el tiempo para organizarla y la verdad ya nos venía haciendo falta un poco de diversión de ese tipo, tengo demasiado de no asistir a una. –Respondió Tai.

-Claro que podemos, es mas es una idea que a mí me viene fantástica. –Agrego el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso por qué Izzy? –Pregunto Matt mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Es que verán…. Saeko dijo que podría venir a visitarme en año nuevo.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOO. –Dijeron los tres mientras lo veían con ojos picaros y mal pensados.

-Pero por favor mantenga el volumen al mínimo, no queremos despertar a media noche y escuchar cómo te ¨diviertes¨ jajajajajajajaja. –Rio a carcajadas Matt.

-Como si tú pudieras hablar sobre Izzy, sabemos que estas planeando ALGO especial con Sora picaron. –Dijo Takuya sin poder evitar reírse del rostro alarmado de Matt.

-¿Y qué hay de ti con Zoe? No creas que no nos dimos cuenta que el día que volvimos del campamento te ¨perdiste¨ durante muuuuucho tiempo con ella, eso a mí me suena sospechoso. –Ahora era Izzy quien atacaba.

La conversación siguió así por algunos minutos mientras Tai solo se reía de ellos y sus tonterías al mencionar ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias a Dios soy soltero, jajajajaajaja. –Comento, cosa que debió evitar, pues en ese momento cayeron sobre el los tres que antes discutían entre ellos.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pero si eres el que menos debería abrir su boca en este momento ROMEO, no creas que se nos olvidó el ¨agradecimiento¨ de Mimi, no me sorprendería que termine pasando un accidente entre ustedes. –Dijo Takuya mientras lo codeaba.

\- Jajajaja y además quien sabe que paso en ese cuarto cuando estuvieron a solas, tal vez ya hasta se besaron y no nos dimos cuenta. –Se burló Izzy.

-Si lo pensamos con seriedad es lo más probable, que les parece si aumentamos la apuesta, yo digo que suba a 20 dólares. Voy a que se besan antes del próximo año. –Declaro Matt.

-Cumpleaños de Tai. –Dijo Takuya mientras levantaba la mano.

-San Valentín. –Propuso finalmente Izzy.

-¿Porque siguen con eso? Ya les dije yo no siento nada por Mimi, es solo cortesía y educación, la ayude con ese tipo porque era lo correcto, cualquiera de ustedes habría hecho lo mismo y lo saben.

Fue una afirmación que ninguno pudo refutar, puesto que era verdad. Y así sin más continuaron con su conversación sobre la fiesta y lo que harían durante los próximos días, sin saber que una conversación similar ocurría en otro lugar entre las chicas del grupo.

-Zoe, dime que planes tienes para las festividades. –Preguntaba Mimi curiosa.

-Pues lo normal, navidad con mis padres y en año nuevo esperaba salir con Takuya, aunque aún no hemos hablado al respecto.

-OOO vaya, se los ve muuuy acaramelados, no me sorprendería ver que pronto se metan en situaciones ¨comprometedoras¨ -Bromeo divertida del obvio sonrojo de la rubia.

-No te rías, sabes que aún es muy nuevo y aun me da pena.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes. Sora que hay de ti. ¿Planes con Matt?

-No realmente, durante las vacaciones el estará atendiendo a unas conferencias impartidas por verdaderos miembros de la NASA así que durante las vacaciones saldremos poco pero en año nuevo supongo que podemos planear algo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Mimi, vas a volver a USA?

-No, mis padres van a viajar a parís a un ¨encuentro¨ matrimonial, así que ya saben, supongo que buscare algo que hacer esos días.

-Entonces te vienes conmigo adonde mis padres para navidad y para año nuevo veremos que sucede.

-¿En serio no crees que sea una molestia?

-Para nada, sabes que eres más que bienvenida.

-Entonces tenemos un trato Sora.

Cuando por fin lograron ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a sus actividades todos se dispusieron a proseguir con sus vidas universitarias lo mejor que podían, todo seguía de la mejor manera que era posible a excepción de una cosa. Mimi era ahora un poco más temerosa del acercamiento de sus enamorados y claro que eso era algo entendible, pues había tenido una mala experiencia hace poco tiempo con su actual exnovio. Sabía que eran pocos los hombres a los cuales se podía acercar sin sentirse amenazada, sus amigos y ese engreído castaño líder del grupo, era odioso y arrogante pero lo sabía mejor que nadie, él era una persona que no dejaría que le pasara algo malo, no importa cuánto pelearan. Pero eso no evitaba que los acercamientos le llegaran más y más seguido.

-Vamos Tachikawa, acepta solo una cita conmigo, prometo que será inolvidable para ti. –Insistía su compañero de historia culinaria, era un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos café, se vestía bastante a la moda y francamente era bastante atractivo, pero era demasiado insistente, hasta el punto en que ella ya no lo soportaba.

-Dije que no Han, acabo de terminar una relación y no quiero salir con nadie en este momento. –Claro que le era más fácil mandarlos al diablo usando esa excusa, pero el chico era insistente.

-Te va a encantar, te lo juro, seré todo un caballero. –Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica arrinconándola contra la pared.

-¿Disculpa amigo pero, podrías dejarla en paz? –Dijo una voz familiar para ella.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Reclamo Han volteándose para encontrarse con unos fríos y amenazantes ojos color azul que le decían que si no obedecía en ese preciso momento seria asesinado. Era Matt que pasaba por ahí y viendo la escena no demoro en ir a ayudarla.

-Cla..cla.. Claro lo que tú digas. –Dijo retirándose lentamente.

-Gracias Matt, realmente me salvaste.

-No hay de que, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. –Dijo mientras le ofrecía que lo acompañara hacia el centro del campus donde disponían a reunirse con los demás.

Era ya la tercera vez en dos semanas desde que volvieron a iniciar las clases que alguien le quitaba a un enamorado a Mimi de encima, ella ya estaba cansada de mandarlos al diablo pero como moscas volvían sin importar cuanto las espantara.

-Mimi… mimi…. ¡MIMI TACHIKAWA¡ -Gritaron las chicas para despertarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto asustada.

-Estábamos hablando de que los muchachos quieren hacer una fiesta en su casa para fin de año y que pensábamos asistir. –Le pregunto Sora.

-Amm claro porque no, será divertido.

-¿Verdad que si? Además la idea de Izzy de hacerla una fiesta elegante es buenísima, tengo tantas ganas de ponerme un vestido largo que compre la semana pasada. –Dijo Zoe con gran emoción.

-¿Y los demás chicos irán? Me refiero a Davis y los demás, yo sé que es una fiesta de universitarios y todo eso pero tomen en cuenta que ellos ya tienen 17 años, es cierto que les llevamos casi tres años de diferencia pero ¿Creen que los muchachos los inviten? –Mimi tenía un buen punto, era cierto que los demás era aún jóvenes y estaban aún en su penúltimo año antes de la universidad pero eran sus amigos y sería algo raro no invitarlos.

-¿y porque no les preguntamos? –Sopeso Sora.

Ya reunidos todos en frente del lobby de la universidad listos para marcharse por hoy. Sora se atrevió a preguntarle a Tai (el líder).

-Tai, ¿Van a invitar a los muchachos? –Cosa que el entendió inmediatamente, se refería a su hermana y a sus compañeros.

-Sabes que sí. –Dijo mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa, la cual se decía podía enamorar al instante a cualquiera. Y es que era de verdad una sonrisa de par en par que demostraba gran tranquilidad y confianza.

Siguieron caminando y al cabo de unos metros antes del estacionamiento donde todos habían aparcado encontraron un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban, lo cual los detuvo en seco, pues ellas les cortaban el paso.

-Disculpa Taichi, podría hablar contigo un momento. –Pregunto la chica que encabezaba al grupo. Era una rubia preciosa venida de Inglaterra, de figura esbelta y ojos azules.

-Dímelo aquí y ahora Mary. ¿Qué asunto tienes conmigo?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. –Dijeron los otros tres chicos de forma casi inaudible, cosa que las chicas de su grupo si lograron escuchar.

-Veras quiero ser directa contigo y hablar sin rodeos, quiero salir contigo y quiero ser tu novia.

Silencio, eso fue lo que se escuchó como respuesta de Tai, solo se escuchó como rechinaba sus dientes, esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Desde que llego a la universidad era peor que cuando termino la secundaria, las chicas eran más insistentes, más ahora que era prácticamente una celebridad en el campus, era capitán del equipo de futbol y era de los mejores estudiantes en su carrera, tenía promotores y ofertas de becas por doquier. Para él no era extraña la razón de que lo acosaran de esa manera, ellas querían aprovecharse de él, usarlo como un peldaño para tener sus quince minutos de fama.

-Todas ustedes me tienen ARTO, odio a las ¨princesas¨ malcriadas como tú que solo buscan aprovecharse de cualquiera que pueden, DEJENME EN PAZ QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ¿ **NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES?** Son tan tercas y testarudas, ni deletreándolo para ustedes entienden o sí. Intente ser amable con ustedes pero parece que no entienden a menos que se los restriegue en la cara. Déjame decírtelo para que te quede bien grabado. NO ME INTERESAS, NUNCA VAS A INTERESARME.

El mismo silencio inundo de nuevo el estacionamiento.

-Ahora si me disculpan, quiero irme a casa. –Y se quitaron sin chistar ni decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Ya era hora. –Dijo Takuya de forma simple.

-Sí, ya lo veía venir, aunque pensé que incluso Tai que es tan calmado en esas cosas tardo demasiado en explotar. –Sentencio Matt

-Bueno vámonos se nos hace tarde. –Y comenzaron a caminar después de que Izzy lo sugiriera. Todos menos Mimi.

Quien no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Tai _**odio a las ¨princesas¨**_ Lo que no pasó desapercibido por Sora quien sin pedir permiso si quiera comento

-Que hipócrita eres Tai. –Cosa que hizo que todos voltearan a verla

-¿Porque dices eso Sora? –Respondió el castaño sorprendido por cómo le había dicho su amiga.

\- Porque dices odiar a las princesas y sin embargo eres el valiente caballero de una. –Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Mimi. –Lo que logro la reacción deseada, todos riendo mientras Tai y Mimi negaban rotundamente el hecho.

-Si como no, este idiota no podría ser un caballero con nadie.

-Y esta princesita de aquí, por favor si es una princesa fría y sin sentimientos que solo trata mal a todo el mundo.

Y la discusión siguió su curso natural hasta que la anterior atmosfera de incomodidad por la explosión de Tai se desvaneció.

…

La Navidad llego y no fue muy diferente a cualquier otra, todos pasaron con sus familias, todos menos Mimi quien la paso con la familia de su mejor amiga. Todo era divertido era casi como estar con sus verdaderos padres y no veía la diferencia entre si Sora era su amiga o su hermana, la verdad su relación era más cercana que nunca. Ambas descansaban en la habitación de Sora mientras hablaban de cuanta cosa se les viniera a la cabeza, claro que a Sora había una sola cosa que la inquietaba y por supuesto que le sacaría la verdad a Mimi, pero eso no sería esta noche, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

….

En la residencia Kamiya el hijo mayor de los kamiya descansaba en su cama, ya había acabado su celebración con sus padres y su hermana, pero no podía dormir así que procedió a buscar en su armario algo que lo distrajera de su insomnio, cuando encontró una caja que él podía jurar que hacía muchos años había olvidado, dentro habían muchas cosas, cartas, fotos y pequeños recuerdos de cuando tuvo aquella aventura con sus amigos, vaya que habían pasado años desde aquel evento. De repente fijo su mirada en una foto en particular. El y su amigo y fiel compañero Agumon riendo alegremente con los demás, no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico al recordar a su amigo. En la misma foto podía ver a los demás en situaciones similares a la suya, incluso el taciturno Matt abrazaba y reía con Gabumon. La ultima cosa que logro sacar de la caja fue una pequeña pulsera negra de cuero, con broche, tenía una pequeña placa en donde se veía su emblema del valor y al verla no pudo evitar pensar que era un regalo de Mimi en aquellos días en que tuvo aquel rápido y fugaz enamoramiento por ella y sin darle demasiada importancia se la puso alrededor de la muñeca mientras guardaba todo lo demás. Para después relajarse en su cama hasta quedarse dormido.

…

Llego el 30 de diciembre y los muchachos ya tenían preparada su fiesta, las bebidas y comida ya habían sido ordenadas y el lugar estaba totalmente preparado al igual que sus ropas. Solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegaran los invitados, claro que todos los invitados eran compañeros que fueran agradables y que por supuesto no fuesen molestos o molestas con Mimi o Tai, ya que se rumoraba que eran las personas más inalcanzables de todo el campus. Izzy era el único que aún no estaba en la residencia ya que había ido a buscar a su ¨amiga¨ Asako.

DING DONG. Sonó el timbre y Matt se dispuso a abrir la puerta, lo cual solo dejo ver lo que parecía un grupo de ángeles. Eran las chicas de su grupo y vaya que estaban espectacularmente bellas. Sora llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba ver toda su espalda con chándal del mismo color y zapatos de tacón. Zoe llevaba uno azul hasta los muslos con un escote descubierto y el cabello en totalmente amarrado con solo un par de mechones que recorrían su rostro. Pero Mimi se robaba el show, vestía un hermoso vestido rosa volado que llegaba hasta el suelo y con una división en su pierna izquierda que dejaba ver lo blancas y hermosamente torneadas que eran, con su cabello suelto.

Todas ellas llegaron con un bolso con ropa extra, ya que pasarían la noche ahí.

-Creo que he muerto y me fui al cielo. –Declaro Matt al ver tanta belleza en una misma habitación.

-No digas eso que nos dará mucha vergüenza. –Dijo una muy apenada Sora.

-Que pasa Matt ¿Ya llegaron las chicas? –Dijo Takuya apresurándose a la puerta.

-NO No vengas Takuya, si ves a Zoe en estos momentos creo que morirías de la impresión. –Bromeo algo exagerado.

Pero al momento de verla.

-Oye Matt. –Dijo en un tono muy serio. – ¿Sera que estoy soñando? Dime si es cosa mía o ¿Estas son las mujeres más bellas de la faz de la tierra? –Dijo totalmente idiotizado.

-Creo que no te equivocas. –Declaro mientras abrazaba a su novia

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Solo mírense, parecen como salidos de una película. –Bromeo la castaña sacándolos de su zona de confort.

Takuya llevaba camisa blanca y un blazer negro con pantalones y zapatillas y el cabello peinado hacia un lado, lo que le daba un toque de distinción pero increíblemente rebelde a la vez. Matt por otro lado vestía camisa blanca hasta el antebrazo junto con un chaleco crema y pantalón negro y zapatillas, su cabello lo llevaba igual que siempre, después de todo su cabello ya era distinguido así.

Solo faltaba ver a Tai quien aún no salía de su habitación.

-Tai las chicas ya llegaron ¿Ya estás listo? –Lo llamo Matt.

-Salgo en un minuto. –Contesto mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa.

Poco después el joven salió, inmediatamente viendo a las chicas y sin dejar de examinarlas. Por su parte las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo, HABIA CORTADO SU CABELLO, tenía un peinado en diagonal, ni hacia atrás ni hacia el lado, vestía una camisa negra de mangas hasta el antebrazo, con algunos botones abierto para no llevarla tan formal, pantalón negro y zapatillas. El sujeto se veía demasiado bien, las tres no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a un hombre tan tractivo, incluso Sora y Zoe pensaron que se veía mejor que sus respectivos novios.

-Vaya se ven hermosas, veo que bien vestida se oculta lo odiosa, ¿cierto Mimi? –Dijo Tai sacándolas de sus fantasías.

-Igual contigo Tai, si no fuera por esa lengua tuya que solo escupe veneno, diría que eres muy atractivo. –Era el intercambio normal que ellos tenían.

-Oooo así que ¿sería mejor para la princesa que me quedara callado?

-Sí, pero no solo esta noche ¿podrías hacerlo para siempre?

-Me temo que no puedo, después de todo ya no existiría la única voz que te saca de quicio.

Pretendían seguir con la pequeña discusión por cuanto pudiera aguantar el otro pero ya no podrían, ya que sus otros amigos e invitados empezaban a llegar y la fiesta sin más daba comienzo. El ambiente era estupendo, gente bailando, bebiendo y comiendo y conversando. Todo de acuerdo a como debía ser una fiesta universitaria. La fiesta estaba tan divertida que no pudieron darse cuenta cuando Izzy apareció con una bella chica de su mano.

-O chicos, que bueno encontrarlos, la fiesta se ve bien. Bueno sin más demora les presento a Saeko, mi novia.

-Vaya vaya Izzy y pensar que escondías a tan hermosa señorita de nosotros, eres un galán al cautivar a tal belleza. –Dijo Tai mientras codeaba a Izzy.

No era mentira, la chica era bastante hermosa, pero más que nada refinada, era bastante formal y con un toque de gracia, además su vestido se asentaba justo en los lugares donde debía hacerlo. Era un vestido verde oscuro con bordes de encaje hasta la rodilla.

-Mucho gusto a todos ustedes, soy Saeko. –Dijo en perfecto japonés, cosa que fue un alivio para todos pues pensaban que al ser china, tendrían problemas para comunicarse con ella.

-Igualmente Saeko, esperamos que la pases bien con nosotros. –Le tranquilizaron las chicas.

La fiesta siguió por un tiempo mientras se divertían como mejor les parecía, hasta que se hacía tarde y a las 11:30 todos decidieron retirarse. Pues la mayoría tenía ¨planes´ especiales. Claro que eso no molesto a los chicos puesto que ellos también tenían mejores planes.

-Bueno, ya son las 11: 45 ¿les parece si vamos? –Pregunto Tai.

-¿Adonde? –Le cuestionaron todos menos Matt, Takuya e Izzy.

-A la azotea ¿no pensaron que nos perderíamos los fuegos artificiales de fin de año o sí?

-Claro, vamos rápido, dijeron las chicas mientras se apresuraban hacia arriba.

En la azotea se encontraron con varias sillas que estaban perfectamente alineadas en fila, para sentarse todos juntos. Nadie se quedó de pie y solo esperaban en la oscuridad, algunos haciendo cosas de novios mientras esperaban. Nadie sospecho que Tai no había permanecido en su silla pues estaba al frente de todos preparando algo.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron y todos veían con tranquilidad mientras iluminaban el cielo nocturno, Takuya y Zoe, Matt y Sora, Izzy y Saeko, las tres parejas no dudaron en darse un beso de año nuevo. Nadie les dijo nada ya que era natural que lo hicieran, pero cuando pensaron que los fuegos artificiales se habían acabado el cielo se ilumino de nuevo pero estos provenían desde el frente de ellos. Era Tai, quien había preparado su propia pirotecnia, pero lo impresionante no era eso, sino la forma en que estos explotaron.

El primero que exploto tomo la forma del emblema del valor, los demás que siguieron tomaron las formas de los demás emblemas, amistad, amor, pureza, esperanza, conocimiento, sinceridad. Pero no acabo ahí, luego empezaron a reflejarse todos sus compañeros Digimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormon, hackmon y los demás. Además de todas y cada una de sus digievoluciones. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedaban ahí, maravillados del espectáculo, Algunos incluso llorando al recordar todas esas vivencias. Pero extrañamente Mimi dirigió su mirada hacia Tai quien permanecía parado a 4 metros en frente de ellos con sus manos en los bolsillos observando hacia arriba, donde el destello de agumon desaparecía. Había algo en el, su espalda parecía diferente se veía tan ancha y protectora pero a la vez tan frágil y solitaria. Ella no pudo evitarlo, tuvo inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y hacer que el dolor en su mirada desapareciera por completo al igual que el de ella.

Al acabarse los destellos, los que no estuvieron involucrados en las aventuras del mundo digital como Takuya y Zoe solo podían preguntar por las criaturas que habían aparecido en el cielo. A lo cual Tai solo lo miro con algo de seriedad antes de decirle.

-Tenemos algo que contarles.

-Tai, prometimos no decírselo a nadie. –Lo regaño Sora, pero Matt tomo su mano y la vio igual de serio que Tai.

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, merecen saberlo.

-Además esto ya lo habíamos discutido nosotros tres, no íbamos a ocultárselo más a Takuya. ¿O es que creen que Zoe no merezca saberlo también? –Sentencio Izzy finalmente, a lo que ellas solo pudieron callar.

Tai como siempre tomo el liderato y comenzó a contar la historia sobre lo que paso durante toda su aventura en el digimundo, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los demás quienes corroboraban su historia. Mientras Takuya y Zoe, Rika, Takato y Saeko. Quienes eran los únicos que no sabían al respecto, escuchaban con atención.

Al terminar de contar todos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la reacción de sus amigos.

-Así que los de las noticias hace tantos años eran ustedes, aquel incidente de monstruos atacando Odaiba. –Pregunto Takuya.

-Si éramos nosotros. –Respondió Tai.

-Yo solo tengo una queja al respecto. –Todos sintieron nervios ante su exclamación.

-Dila. –Insistió Matt.

-Cuando nos presentaran a sus amigos digimon. La verdad quiero ver con mis propios ojos a Omegamon.

-jejeje yo también quisiera ver a Lilimon. –Bromeo Zoe. –Suena como un ser en verdad hermoso.

-Y lo es, ella es una Ada hermosa. –Dijo Mimi mientras tomaba de las manos a Zoe y la veían con ojos llenos de emoción.

-Ustedes también, Davis, Ken y Tk deben enseñarme a sus digimon algún día. Debo conocer a Imperialdramon y Magnaangemon –Dijo Takato

-Kary promete que me presentaras a Angewomon cuando se de la ocasión. –Pregunto Rika viendo a Kari.

Todos rieron mientras pensaban sobre cuándo podrían ir de nuevo hacia ese mundo a visitar a sus amigos. Pero Mimi solo lo veía a el que reía cuando hace muy poco se veía tan triste y sin darse cuenta le dedico una mirada tierna, la cual no pasó desapercibida por él, quien le dedico una igual, como asegurándole que todos estarían bien siempre y cuando permanecieran juntos y nunca olvidaran que ante todo eran ¨amigos¨.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN POCO TIEMPO. Como siempre les deseo lo mejor y ojala se tomen el tiempo de esperar para la próxima, hasta luego.**

 **Nota: ¿Que sería de un fic de digimon sin que Mimi cante? Jajaja tal vez no en el próximo pero en un capitulo por venir lo verán jejeje. Hasta la próxima. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EL NUEVO AMIGO DE MIMI.**

Después de la sorpresa de Tai todos se dispusieron a entrar en el departamento de los muchachos para continuar con su celebración privada. Claro que algunos tenían otros planes por delante y decidieron retirarse, como lo fueron Joe y Ken. Pero los demás se quedaron y se disponían a seguir con sus juegos y conversaciones. Lo cual prosiguió durante un par de horas hasta las 2 am. Después de lo cual ciertas personas ya se habían rendido ante el sueño.

-Muchachos, aún no hemos decidido cómo vamos a dormir. –Comento Takuya al ver que Yolei y Hikari ya estaban recostadas en uno de los sofás durmiendo.

-Eso está muy fácil, Hikari y Yolei pueden dormir en mi cama, Sora y Mimi en la de Matt, Zoe y Saeko en la de Izzy y en la de Takuya la compartirían Davis, Takato y Tk. –Sugirió Tai.

-¿Pero eso no sería una molestia para ustedes? –Pregunto Sora algo preocupada y apenada de que los chicos fueran a pasar incomodidades.

-No hay problema chicas, después de todo nosotros desde un principio pensábamos ver el amanecer desde la azotea. –Dijo tranquilamente Takuya.

-Vaya eso suena genial, ¿porque no lo vemos todos juntos? –Sugirió Mimi muy emocionada.

-Está bien, pero vayan a dormir un rato, nosotros las despertaremos cuando el momento llegue. –Sentencio Matt, a lo cual ninguno objeto.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas y las chicas y chicos menores ya estaban en un sueño profundo y solo los 4 dueños de casa permanecían despiertos y platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente mientras bebían whisky y bourbon. No fue hasta las 4: 30 que uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos hasta solo quedar Tai, quien ya siendo las 5 se dispuso a ver el amanecer. No despertó a nadie pues considero cruel el hacerlo, pues se veían muy a gusto.

Mientras en la habitación de Matt una somnolienta Mimi se despertó y al ver que eran las 5 am se dispuso a ver el amanecer, pues estaba muy emocionada por ver el primer amanecer del nuevo año, pensó en despertar a sus amigas pero viendo lo cómodas que estaban, decidió mejor no hacerlo. Silenciosa y cuidadosa se dirigió a la azotea y en sus prisas olvido abrigarse como es debido, solo vestía sus pijamas. Al terminar de subir hasta la puerta de la azotea abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse de lleno con Taichi Kamiya quien ya estaba reposando sus brazos en el barandal dándole la espalda a la puerta que acabada de abrir. El muchacho al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteo encontrando a la joven que lo veía.

-Hola. –La saludo con simpleza mientras volvía su mirada de nuevo al frente.

-Hola, veo que solo tú aguantaste hasta el amanecer. –Dijo ella para romper el hielo.

-Sí, los muchachos estaban ebrios y no quise despertarlos y a los demás tampoco por que parecía que estaban muy cómodos. Y tú no despertaste a Sora.

-Mmmm, misma situación, parecía demasiado cómoda así que no lo hice.

-Ya veo, bueno, ni modo. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Ya sé que no nos llevamos tan bien pero espero poder disfrutar este amanecer contigo. –Le pregunto el algo preocupado de que la joven fuera a iniciar una pelea, tal vez haya sido el alcohol en su sistema lo que lo hacía negarse a molestarla o tal vez que solo quería genuinamente estar tranquilo y en paz con Mimi.

-No te preocupes, no tengo deseo alguno de pelear contigo. –Respondió sinceramente.

Se dedicaron a admirar como poco a poco se avistaban los primeros rayos de sol anunciando el amanecer del primer día del nuevo año mientras hablaban de una u otra cosa la conversación era agradable para ella hasta que una corriente aire frio los azoto, lo que hizo que ella temblara por lo helado que fue la ráfaga.

-Toma. –Le dijo el mientras se quitaba su chamarra, dejando al descubierto sus brazos y dejando al joven solo en camiseta y en buzo, su habitual ropa de dormir.

-Gracias. –Dijo mientras tomaba la chamarra aun tibia de entre sus manos, poniéndosela de inmediato aunque no pudo sacar de su mente que el calor de Tai aun persistía en la prenda y eso la apeno un poco.

-De nada. –Respondió con simpleza.

-Tai, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Dime.

-Veras nunca pude agradecerte de verdad por haberme salvado de Brad. –Dijo con su mirada un poco sombría por recordar a su ex.

-No tienes porque, la verdad tu agradecimiento fue muy bien recibido. –Dijo recordando la pasta fetuchini que ella había preparado para él.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo, nunca te lo dije en palabras y yo sé que solo peleamos pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. –Le dijo con la mayor sinceridad que podía.

-Las palabras sobran Mimi, no te preocupes sé que así es. –Le afirmo con una mirada que ella había visto antes.

Era la mirada que él le dedicaba solo a ella cada vez que se despedían en aquel tiempo, una mirada penetrante, seria pero a la vez tranquilizadora. Ella no supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto a él, ya estaban a pocos centímetros, viéndose cara a cara. Tai por su parte sentía una fuerza mayor a la suya que lo atraía hacia ella, era casi como la gravedad. Sus rostros cada vez más juntos y con ambos ojos cerrados pero cuando la distancia estaba a punto de volverse nula algo los detuvo. Fueron las voces de sus amigos que venían en camino hacia la azotea. Se separaron rápidamente y tomaron su distancia antes de que los demás llegaran.

-Tai eres un desgraciado, prometiste despertarnos. –Replicaba un molesto Matt mientras sostenía una taza de café.

-Disculpa, es que se veían tan cómodos mientras dormían que no quise molestarlos. –Dijo sintiéndose aliviado de que no hubieran visto lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Nadie noto lo sonrojados que estaban Tai y Mimi ante lo que estuvo por pasar, lo cual despertó en ambos cuestionamientos para sí mismos y para el otro.

- _Dios mío estuve a punto de besar a Mimi._

 _-Santo cielo estuve a punto de besar a Tai._

Pensaron ambos para sí mismos. Claro que ambos también cuestionaron las intenciones del otro y por supuesto negaron la idea de sentir ALGO por el otro. Se sintieron inmensamente agradecidos por la compañía de los demás ya que esto los distraía de sus propios pensamientos y evitaba que se preocuparan por sentir de nuevo aquellos viejos sentimientos.

 _ **TAI POV.**_

Después de haber visto el amanecer junto a sus amigos todos decidieron que sería mejor ir a dormir ya que habían pasado de fiesta y prácticamente no habían dormido nada, pero algunos por muy cansados que estuvieran, simplemente no podían conciliar el sueño. Tai yacía en un sofá teniendo lo que parecía ser una pelea consigo mismo.

-Vaya que eso estuvo cerca, realmente estuve a punto de besar a Mimi, como podría si ella es la última persona a quien quisiera tener de esa manera. Claro que antes pude haberme enamorado de ella pero eso fue antes, ella ahora es diferente, YO soy diferente, no puedo caer por una princesa, no puedo dejarme caer por la viva imagen de las chicas que crítico.

-Claro que antes ella era…. especial. No lo voy a negar, y aún conserva su belleza.

- _No definitivamente es más bella ahora_.

-Rayos deja de pensar en esas cosas. –Se dijo a si mismo mientras se revolvía en su lugar.

-su sonrisa sigue igual de deslumbrante, su simple presencia me irrita tanto.

- _Y es por eso que te sigue gustando._

-Que te calles. –Dijo realmente harto de que su conciencia estuviera contrariándolo tanto.

- _Sabes que es verdad. Te será más fácil si simplemente lo aceptas._

-No hay nada que aceptar, ella, yo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

- _Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas._

Y así siguió, era una discusión entre él y su subconsciente intentando probar lo contrario sobre sus pensamientos sobre Mimi Tachikawa, él no la amaba, ya no y aunque todo su ser le dijera lo contrario el seguiría aferrándose a su idea.

 _ **MIMI POV.**_

Mientras tanto Mimi solamente pensaba para sí misma, el como quería volver ver a todos sus amigos en USA y desearles un feliz año nuevo, realmente era feliz pensando en todas las personas que ella apreciaba en su antiguo hogar, pero claro que estos pensamientos solo los usaba como una forma desesperada de distraerse del problema que inundaba su mente desde hacía poco tiempo. Ella quiso besarlo, ese era el problema más importante justo ahora, claro él estaba algo ebrio y pudo entender que tal vez Tai en su estado de ebriedad tuviese el impulso de besarla eso era algo entendible. Pero ella misma no se lo creía, ella quiso hacerlo, ella quiso ese beso y ese simple hecho la atormentaba. Viéndolo desde cualquier angulo Taichi Kamiya era sin lugar a dudas un hombre que la desconcertaba, ellos no podían llevarse bien a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, pero de alguna manera podían tener momentos como estos en los que recordaba al Tai de antes, aquel que había robado su corazón en tan solo unos días, Para ella había sido algo difícil deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos que había desarrollado por Tai en aquel momento, había encontrado un novio que en su momento fuese el dueño de su corazón, pero había resultado ser una alimaña rastrera. Pero en el momento en que su ex quiso aprovecharse de ella, fue Tai quien la salvo, a pesar de ser el hombre más exasperante para ella y viceversa.

-Ya no vale la pena torturarme más con esto, probablemente fue cosa del alcohol, yo no debería estar tan estresada por Tai. Ya lo olvide, el ya no es el chico que una vez ame.

 _-Eso crees tú._ –Le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza mientras ella cerro sus ojos para finalmente descansar.

Ya era medio día y los chicos seguían dormidos, mas con resaca que cansados, así que las chicas se dispusieron a limpiar los restos de la fiesta, envolturas, confeti, vasos, botellas, cualquier cosa que fuese basura iba a ser desechada. Mientras Sora, Hikari, Yolei, Rika y Saeko limpiaban, Mimi y Zoe preparaban el almuerzo para todos, con la esperanza de que los muchachos se levantaran al menos a comer.

-¿Mimi quiero hacer un pastel, te animas? –Sugirió Zoe.

-La verdad no, para mi debe ser una ocasión especial para hornear un pastel. –Respondió Mimi.

-¿Entonces vas a hacer uno el 5 de febrero? –Las sorprendió Takuya quien acababa de entrar.

-¿5 de febrero? –Preguntaron ambas al ver al castaño mientras se servía café.

-Es el cumpleaños de Tai.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía. –Respondió Zoe.

-Si será en poco más de un mes. Aunque realmente no es la gran cosa. Después de todo a Tai no le gusta que se haga mucho alboroto con respecto a su cumpleaños.

-Mmm ya veo, es una lástima.

-Igual podemos salir todos juntos, a comer o algo así.

-Claro, ahora por favor siéntate que ya terminamos de cocinar y lo mejor sería que comieras algo ahora que puedes. –Le recomendó su novia.

-Claro amor, eso hare.

Mientras esta amena conversación tenía lugar ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Mimi ya los había dejado solos para dirigirse a buscar a las chicas para comer juntas. Sin darse cuenta de que se encontraría justo en frente de Tai.

-Buenos días. –Le dijo simplemente deteniendo sus pasos.

-Buenos días a ti también. –Respondió el.

En ese momento los inundo una gran incomodidad y tensión, claro que era natural, puesto que no habían cruzado palabra desde que casi se besaron. Lo último que ambos querían era terminar dándole la razón a los demás sobre que tenían sentimientos de amor/odio. La situación no mejoraba, y lo que para ellos pareció horas, fueron unos mínimos 5 segundos.

-Hicimos el almuerzo, sienta en la mesa y come lo que gustes. –Ni si quiera ella sabían cómo pudo articular semejante oración sin tartamudear.

-Claro, muchas gracias. –Respondió nerviosamente. Disponiéndose a retirarse y terminar con ese silencio incómodo.

Al cabo de un rato todos ya estaban listos para comer y la casa estaba inmaculada, gracias al esfuerzo de las chicas. Comieron y charlaron sin ningún altercado y Tai y Mimi obviaron la incomodidad entre ambos y siguieron el ritmo de los demás, dejarían para después pensamientos y discusiones sobre ese tema.

Pasaron unos días y todos seguían haciendo lo que debían, trabajos pendientes, proyectos, clases de reforzamiento, cursos de clases extras. Viviendo la ocupada vida de cualquier estudiante universitario. Para Mimi era lo mejor, se distraía de todo y de todos, especialmente de temas que tuvieran que ver con taichí, ya que eso le devolvía los pensamientos sobre ese casi beso. Caminaba de regreso a su casa de la tienda cuando escucho sonar su celular.

-Hola. –contesto ella.

- _Hola Mimi soy yo Michael._

-Hola Michael, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablaba contigo. Que gusto escuchar tu voz.

 _-Lo mismo digo yo Mimi, disculpa por no haberme comunicado antes, he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y la verdad ya me hacía demasiada falta hablarte._

-Igualmente, que hay que cuentas. –Pregunto Mimi muy emocionada, después de todo Michael era su mejor amigo de USA.

- _Pues tú sabes, muchas cosas, pero realmente no te llamaba para ponernos en contacto, no de esta forma. Veras el asunto es este, surgió la oportunidad de que me transfiera un semestre a Japón a la universidad de Odaiba, donde estás tú, por eso te llamaba para avisarte que llegare en unos días para empezar a instalarme._

-¿En serio? Pero que gran noticia Michael, me alegra mucho poder volverte a ver.

 _-A mí también me alegra tener la oportunidad de volvernos a ver._

-Entonces me avisas el día que vengas para ir al aeropuerto por ti ¿ok?

 _Claro que si Mimi. Serás la primera en saberlo._

-Hasta entonces Michael.

 _-Hasta luego Mimi._ –Dijo el terminando la conversación, dejando a Mimi con algo que esperar con ansias.

Pasaron algunos días hasta la llegada de Michael, por supuesto Mimi fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto muy emocionada por verlo. Tanto así que cuando lo vio se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejo a su amigo algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la castaña.

-Que tal Mimi. –Dijo el mientras la abrazaba dándole unas pocas vueltas.

-Perfectamente Michael, mejor ahora que te veo. –El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más ante el comentario de la joven.

-Bueno, ya abra tiempo para que nos pongamos al día, por ahora vámonos porque tengo demasiado que hacer.

-Está bien. –Dijo ella dirigiéndolo hacia su auto.

Durante todo el viaje hacia la nueva residencia de Michael conversaron sobre sus vidas y lo que había pasado en el último año que no se habían visto, claro que tenían muchos temas amenos para hablar, pero Michael sabía que eventualmente tendría que tocar cierto tema que supo que para ella sería algo delicado.

-Mimi, dime como sigues…. Tú sabes con lo de Brad. –Dijo hablando con calma y mucho cuidado para evitar darle a la chica un mal trago.

-Pues estoy mucho mejor, ya han pasado meses desde eso, ya no me importa realmente y lo he dejado atrás. Claro que eso no quita el hecho de que odio hasta su nombre. Pero no es que conserve algún sentimiento romántico ni nada, eso ya quedo en el pasado, menos mal que me di cuenta de cómo era en realidad antes de haber cometido el error de llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

-Me alegra que pienses así, es lo mejor que ya no pienses en ese tipo. –Dijo sintiéndose aliviado de verla tan calmada y tranquila, comportándose como siempre lo hacía.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, que hay de ti que tal sigues con Rachel. –Recordaba a la chica por ser la novia de su amigo cuando ella decidió regresar a Japón.

-Aa sobre ella… nosotros terminamos el mes pasado. –Respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué pero porque? Parecían muy enamorados. –Dijo bastante sorprendida.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo pero gradualmente me di cuenta de que realmente no era así, me di cuenta de que yo anhelaba más la compañía de alguien más. Y creo que ella también lo sabía.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? –Dijo emocionándose de sobre manera. Cuando se trataba de la vida amorosa ajena tendía a entrar en su estado de niña pequeña.

-No puedo decirte. Pero se paciente con el tiempo sabrás quien es. –Dijo el manteniendo el misterio.

-Ok, ok pero me lo debes.

-Claro que te lo diré. –Le respondió el.

-Bien. –Dijo ella dándole fin a la conversación.

 _-Solo dame tiempo._ –Pensó el mientras la miraba de reojo.

Mimi no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto Michael estuvo acomodado en su nueva residencia se dispuso a llevarlo a la suya para que conociera a sus amigas. Así que lo arrastro hasta su casa que estaba no muy lejos mientras se comunicaba con Sora y las demás.

-Ya llegue chicas. –Saludo Mimi mientras buscaba a las demás encontrándolas en la sala a todas juntas. Últimamente todas ellas se reunían a charlar y pasar el tiempo libre juntas.

-Bienvenida. –Respondieron todas sus amigas. Ahí estaban Sora, Zoe, Kari, Yolei y Rika.

-Traigo visita chicas. –Advirtió Mimi.

-Buenos días a todas. –saludo Michael.

-Él es mi amigo Michael, viene de Estados Unidos a estudiar un semestre en Odaiba.

-HOLAAAAA. –Saludaron todas algo apenadas por ver al joven, después de todo era bastante apuesto. Michael era rubio y de cabellos algo rizados, ojos azules y de buena complexión, era tan alto como Izzy, por tanto era solo un poco más bajo que Tai, Matt y Takuya. Pero tenía un gran encanto muy suyo.

-Mimi ven un momento. –Le dijo Sora mientras hacía señas con su mano para decirle que se acercara. A lo cual ella obedeció.

-Si dime.

-¿De donde sacaste a ese chico tan guapo? ¿Dios Mimi veo que te inclinas por los rubios? Ya era hora de que te buscaras novio nuevo. Yo me conozco a alguien que no estará contento con esto.

Ni siquiera supo quién hacia cual pregunta pero todas voltearon a ver a la autora de la última afirmación. Hikari.

-¿Quién podría ser Kari? –Pregunto Rika.

-Ustedes saben quién es. Pero si realmente quieren que lo diga, solo diré que su apellido es K-A-M-I-Y-A. –Claro se refería a su hermano mayor.

-Claro ya me imagino su rostro al ver al nuevo ¨amigo¨ de Mimi. Seguro Takuya, Matt e Izzy se la pasaran de lo mejor viendo cómo se porta Tai. –Ahí fue cuando paso, la sola mención de su nombre puso a Mimi en un estado de completa negación y nerviosismo.

-Eso es imposible, ya les he dicho que Tai y yo apenas y nos soportamos. –Dijo algo apenada, como era posible que su simple mención pudiera causarle tal estado de ánimo.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya cálmate. –Dijo Sora aun riendo por el comportamiento de Mimi.

Mientras Michael solo miraba desde donde estaba mientras todas ellas hablaban, aunque el no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que ellas decían. Pero podía imaginarse que las demás interrogaban a Mimi sobre él.

-Bueno ya déjenme en paz, mejor ya vamos a donde esta Michael por que ha de sentirse incomodo de que lo estemos dejando de lado.

Y así lo hicieron, se pusieron cómodos todos y empezaron a hablar de Michael y de Mimi en América, queriendo saber todo acerca de Mimi y su vida en Estados Unidos, pues raramente hablaba de eso. La pasaron muy bien hablando con Michael y las demás chicas podían notar que a diferencia de Brad, Michael no daba ninguna señal de malas intenciones. Lo que las tranquilizaba a todas.

Al cabo de un tiempo Mimi llevo a Michael al departamento de los chicos, está de más decir lo nerviosa que estaba al hacerlo, aunque ella misma no sabía el porqué. Al tocar la puerta quien los recibió fue Matt quien al parecer estaba cocinando mientras Izzy hacia algunos cambios a los muebles de la sala. Y Tai y Takuya parecía que no se encontraban presentes.

-Buenas Matt, pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar. –Dijo Mimi.

-Claro Mimi, es un gusto verte, pasen adelante. –dijo Matt invitándolos a pasar.

-Bueno chicos los presento, él es Michael Barton, mi mejor amigo de Norte América.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo el extendiendo su mano para un apretón.

-Igualmente. –Dijo Matt estrechando su mano.

-Es un gusto. –Dijo Izzy saludándolo igual que lo hizo Matt.

-Estaré viviendo aquí en Japón por el próximo semestre, espero nos llevemos bien.

-Claro, cualquier amigo de Mimi es amigo nuestro. –Dijo Matt mientras sonreía.

-Si viejo relájate y ponte cómodo. –Dijo Izzy mientras volvía a lo suyo.

-Espera déjame ayudarte. –Dijo Michael mientras ayudaba a Izzy a mover el sofá más grande.

Mimi noto que al parecer ellos podrían llevarse muy bien y eso la alegro. Aunque al poco tiempo deberían marcharse. Pues ella iba a llevar a Michael a conocer más la ciudad. Al despedirse se dispusieron a ir a todo lugar de interés que se le pudiera ocurrir. Mimi se la pasaba de lo mejor con Michael pues siempre fueron de gustos similares.

….

-Chicos ya llegamos. –Anunciaba Tai.

-Bienvenidos muchachos. –Los saludo Izzy.

-¿Qué hiciste de cenar Matt? –Pregunto Takuya.

-Estofado de Carne. Solo los estábamos esperando para cenar. –Respondió Matt.

-¿Oye Izzy en serio terminaste con la sala antes de que viniéramos a ayudarte? Que rápido. –Menciono Tai.

-Aaaa lo que paso fue que vino Mimi y su amigo y el me ayudo a terminar. –Respondió Izzy mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Amigo? –Pregunto Takuya.

-Si ella vino con un sujeto que vino de Norte América, al parecer viene a estudiar un semestre aquí. Buen tipo de hecho. –Respondió Izzy.

-OOO ya veo.

-Si realmente parece llevarse muy bien con Mimi y parece quererla mucho, según lo que nos contaron eran inseparables allá. –Dijo Matt mientras servía la comida.

-Oye Tai y tú que piensas sobre eso. –Pregunto Izzy, realmente Izzy cada vez era más y más como Matt y Takuya, gozaba queriendo molestar a Tai.

-¿Sobre qué? –Respondió Tai sin quitarle la vista de encima a la comida que estaba a punto de engullir.

-Tú sabes. Mimi, un sujeto nuevo, se conocen desde hace mucho, se llevan muy bien. Es una amenaza para tu relación con Mimi. –Dijo Izzy conteniendo las risas.

-Me da igual. –Respondió empezando a comer. No se inmuto, no se molestó, no discutió, solo lo dejo pasar como si fuesen palabras sordas para él. Y no era la primera vez que pasaba, desde año nuevo él se comportaba diferente, no era un cambio drástico, pero era un cambio en sí mismo. Parecía no molestarle más la mención de Mimi, incluso en las 3 veces que se habían reunido desde año nuevo, cada vez que ella dirigía sus palabras hacia Tai o lo insultaba, el solo la ignoraba y le daba igual lo que dijera, como queriendo evitar pelear con ella.

Sin embargo lo que ellos no sabían era que este comportamiento era totalmente planeado, Tai había decidido evitar cualquier contacto o platica innecesaria con la joven, pues desde esa fecha el seguía teniendo sus ideas mezcladas sobre ella. Quería darse espacio para poder ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en año nuevo. Lo que no sabía era que había un cierto suceso a punto de ocurrir.

….

Días pasaron y Takuya y Tai por alguna extraña razón aun no conocían al nuevo del grupo. Pero parecía no importarles, pues estaban demasiado ocupados en sus partidos de futbol y sus clases, así que lo dejaban así ya que eventualmente lo conocerían. Justo Ahora estaban demasiado atareados ya que se acercaba la final de clubes de la liga y ellos estaban en primer lugar en la tabla de posiciones con Takuya como máximo goleador y con Tai como el más prometedor a convertirse en el mejor jugador de esta temporada. Ese día caminaban hacia casa con algunos de sus amigos cuando Tai recordó una cosa.

-Casi lo olvidaba muchachos, verán el entrenador nos dio 5 entradas para la final a cada jugador titular, tenemos 15 entradas ya que uno de nuestros compañeros nos las regalo. Entonces nosotros nos preguntábamos si es posible que todos ustedes puedan ir a apoyarnos. –Dijo Tai, la verdad el y Takuya necesitaban su apoyo y se sentirían mucho más a gusto si sus amigos llegaban a apoyarlos.

-Por supuesto que nosotros iremos. –Dijeron Davis, Takato y Tk al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que sea por ustedes. –Afirmo Izzy.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? No necesitaban preguntarlo, deberían dar por sentado que vamos a ir. –Dijo Matt.

-Bien, gracias, pero pregúntele a los demás a ver si pueden, me gustaría preguntarle yo mismo pero estamos demasiado ocupados y justo ahora no podemos ver a los demás. Rayos, si no fuera porque vivimos juntos no podría verlos a ustedes. –Rio algo triste Takuya al recordar que no había visto a Zoe en varios días.

-No te preocupes Takuya nosotros les preguntamos por ustedes. –Dijo Matt mientras lo miraba como si comprendiera su dolor después de todo sabía lo que se siente no ver al amor de tu vida por tantos días.

-Gracias Matt, aa eso si el partido está programado para el 31 de enero, ósea en 10 días exactamente, así que dile a los demás lo antes posible por favor.

-Claro así lo hare. –Dijo Matt mientras se dirigían a casa.

….

3 días después, se encontraban en una cafetería, ahí se reunieron todos incluyendo a Michael, lo cual probó ser la mejor oportunidad que Matt tenia para decirles a todos sobre el partido de los muchachos.

-Chicos tengo un anuncio para todos ustedes. –Dijo Matt levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Que pasa amor? –Pregunto Sora mientras ella y todos los demás fijaban su atención a Matt.

-Verán es sobre Tai y Takuya.

-Es cierto que pasa con ellos, no los veo desde hace demasiado, hace dos semanas que están fuera del grupo. ¿Acaso están evitándonos? –Pregunto de nuevo Sora sintiéndose muy triste al pensar en que su mejor amigo Tai se estuviera distanciando de ellos.

-No cariño, no es nada de eso. De hecho voy a explicarles el porqué de que estén apartados de nosotros. Verán ustedes saben que ellos juegan para un equipo de la liga japonesa ¿cierto? –Todos asintieron. –Entonces ellos justo estos días han estado entrenando sin parar porque ya vienen las finales de la liga y tienen por delante el partido que definirá si son campeones o no. Es por eso que ellos no se presentan a nuestras reuniones. Están entrenando. Así que no se preocupen. –Todos se sorprendieron ante lo revelado menos Izzy, Takato, Davis, Tk y Zoe quienes ya lo sabían con antelación, obviamente Zoe lo sabía porque Takuya mismo se lo había dicho por teléfono y los chicos por la plática de hacía unos días.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos esto? –Cuestiono Joe, sintiendo que era injusto que ellos no hubiesen dicho nada.

-Vamos Joe, no puedes recriminárselo a los muchachos, ellos están demasiado concentrados en los estudios en la universidad y en ir a las practicas, es normal que ellos no tengan tiempo para decirles esto, nosotros ya lo sabemos por que vivimos con ellos y obviamente ellos nos cuentan todo. –Respondió Izzy.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero ¿cómo es que ellos lo saben? –Dijo Kari mientras apuntaba hacia Davis, Tk y Takato.

-Eso es muy sencillo, tu sabes que nosotros presentaremos pruebas para ese equipo en esta temporada que viene, es natural que mantengamos informados, además es el equipo en donde militan el capitán y Takuya, no hay manera de que nosotros no lo sepamos todo al respecto y por ultimo nosotros vemos todos los partidos de la liga en la televisión así que estamos al tanto de la tabla de posiciones. –Respondió Takato a lo cual todos asintieron sabiendo que ellos en efecto mantenían muy al pendiente de Tai y Takuya.

-Bueno pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirles, los muchachos nos dieron 15 entradas para el partido, lo que quiero saber es justo ahora si pueden ir el 31 de enero a verlos jugar. Somos 15 exactamente, que dicen. –Pregunto Matt.

-El 31 de enero está bien para mí. –Respondió Joe.

-Levante la mano el que puede ir. –Dijo Izzy. Lo contemplaron unos momentos pero al final todos alzaron la mano en señal de que podrían ir.

-Bien eso es todo lo que quería decirles. En nombre de los muchachos se los agradezco mucho. –Dijo Matt con un tono algo serio, era obvio el porqué, para él era muy importante el ir a apoyar a dos de sus mejores amigos en algo que era importante para ellos. Cosa que Sora notaba, era por eso que Matt había recibido el emblema de la amistad, esto era la prueba, su devoción y cariño hacia sus amigos. Cuando Matt se sentó, sin previo aviso Sora lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-Por cosas como estas es que me enamoro cada día más de ti. –Le dijo intensificando la fuerza de su abrazo. Matt por su parte estaba muy sonrojado ante tal demostración de afecto tan repentina.

-Igual yo mi pelirroja hermosa, igual yo.

-OOOOO Matt que envidia me das jejeje, que suerte que tu novia sea tan cariñosita. –Decía Izzy mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Jajaja cierto, cierto, vaya que debe ser bueno ser popular. –Molesto Takato

-Matt, que pasa con tu rostro, te ves algo colorado. –Comento Davis, Matt podría jurar que estos dos eran clones perfectos de Tai y Takuya, molestaban igual que ellos, mientras Tk solo se reía sin control ante la pena de su hermano mayor.

-Saben no deberían molestar a alguien que sabe cosas comprometedoras sobre ustedes. ¿O prefieren que revele ciertos secretos aquí y ahora? –Pregunto Matt con una diabólica sonrisa.

-No no no no no no no cálmate cálmate, era broma, por favor no digas nada. –Rogaron los muchachos ante lo cual todos solo se rieron.

 **Al fin puedo actualizar, la verdad es que escribi dos capítulos de una sola vez (gracias al fin de semana claro está) como siempre un gusto. Nos leemos luego. XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL NOVIO DE MIMI.**

Durante la semana anterior al partido Mimi y Michael salían juntos más y más, incluso las chicas empezaban a cuestionar si ya eran novios, lo cual Mimi negaba, era cierto que ella sentía un gran afecto por el muchacho pero no era amor, en cambio para Michael era lo opuesto, él se había enamorado de Mimi y cada vez le era más difícil ocultarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo que su afecto hacia ella había cambiado, desde que se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba mucho más de lo que debía. De hecho la chica que menciono cuando termino con su ex era en efecto Mimi y teniendo la oportunidad de estar aunque fuera este semestre con ella era una que no quería perder. Ese día era viernes, acababan de terminar las clases y Michael decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para declarársele a Mimi así que la invito a salir. Comieron en un restaurant y luego caminaron hasta un parque, en el centro de este había una fuente rodeada de bancas blancas e iluminado de faroles.

-Deberíamos sentarnos ¿no crees? –Sugirió el.

-Seguro, suena bien. –Respondió ella.

-Sabes Mimi, me he divertido mucho aquí en Japón. Es agradable y tus amigos me recibieron como a uno de los suyos, son geniales y la verdad todos me caen muy bien. –Le dijo el mientras cerraba sus ojos y dirigía su rostro hacia el cielo.

-Me alegro mucho, no sabría qué hacer si ellos no te agradaran. –Le respondió Mimi.

-Pero sabes Mimi, la razón más importante de lo feliz que me siento… eres tú. –Dijo el fijando su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella en vos baja y con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Mimi la verdad yo me siento feliz solo de estar a tu lado y creo que deberías saber que yo….. Yo te quiero. –Le dijo aun sosteniendo su mirada en ella.

Mimi no sabía que decir, Michael se le había confesado y ella no sabía que responder, por supuesto que ella lo quería mucho, pero ¿era eso suficiente? Podía decir con seguridad que podría corresponderle, y lo que más le asustaba era el rechazarlo y que él se distanciara de ella.

-Michael, yo no sé qué decirte. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, pero no sé si pueda corresponderte. –Respondió con una vos muy débil y temblorosa.

-No es necesario que me quieras de la misma forma, solo te pido una oportunidad. Y te prometo que aun si no funciona seguiré siendo tu amigo sin importar nada. –Le dijo con total seguridad.

Mimi lo contemplo, aun insegura, no quería herir a su amigo pero también consideraba algo tentador decirle que sí.

-¿Podrías darme unos días para pensarlo? –Fue lo último que pudo decir.

-Claro, no tienes que responder inmediatamente. –Le respondió el, a lo cual ella asintió. Michael se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció que se retiraran y así lo hicieron.

….

Al día siguiente era sábado y al parecer los muchachos finalmente habían tenido 3 días libres, desde el día anterior estaban descansando en casa, por lo que todos acordaron reunirse en su casa para por fin verlos y animarlos para su partido a llevarse a cabo el domingo. Así que la reunión en casa de los muchachos fue desde temprano a las 10 am. Ya habían llegado todos menos Mimi y Michael, pero algo había cambiado de repente. Tai y Takuya estaban demasiado callados y calmados, Claro que hablaban con los demás pero solo respondían, no parecía que quisieran empezar una conversación, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para Matt e Izzy quienes los conocían mejor que los demás. Tai y Takuya estaban en el balcón bebiendo algo de jugo mientras conversaban sobre el día de mañana, lo importante que seria y la presión que sentirían. Esa era la mejor oportunidad que Matt e Izzy tenían para hablar con ellos al respecto así que se acercaron.

-Tai, Takuya los noto extraños, algo les pasa ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Matt

-No es nada, estamos bien –Respondió Takuya.

-Vamos, no nos pueden engañar. ¿Están nerviosos verdad? –Pregunto Izzy.

-No se molesten en negarlo, se les nota, no sé de qué se preocupan, ustedes son los mejores del equipo y siempre dan lo mejor de ustedes en cada partido, solo hagan lo de siempre. –Sugirió Matt

-¿Y si eso no es suficiente? –Respondió Tai.

-Déjame decírtelo para que te quede claro Tai, nosotros no vamos a ir a verlos perder. Así que no pueden ir a perder.

-Jajajajajajajaja, en serio esa tiene que ser la forma más divertida de animar a alguien. –Rio Tai, tal vez fue algo infantil lo que Matt le dijo pero si sirvió para animarlo.

-Gracias viejo, haremos lo posible. –Y rieron y charlaron los 4 juntos, era evidente para todos los que presenciaron esa platica, esos 4 eran inseparables.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Mimi yacía en su cama rememorando la declaración de Michael, sopesando los pros y contras de aceptar tener una relación con él.

 **PROS.**

Michael era guapo y lindo con ella.

Sensible y de gusto iguales a los suyos.

Atento y detallista.

Se llevaba bien con sus amigos.

 **CONTRAS.**

Ella no sentía esos sentimientos por él.

Eventualmente el regresaría a Norte América.

Podrían perder su amistad.

Mimi seguía debatiéndose en todo eso cuando su celular sonó anunciándole un mensaje de texto de parte de Izzy.

 _ **-Mimi los muchachos tendrán libres estos últimos días antes del partido así que estarán aquí en casa hasta el domingo, así que pensamos que sería bueno reunirnos y pasar tiempo con ellos, avisa si vendrás. Att Izzy.**_

Mimi respondió inmediatamente con una afirmativa y justo entonces pensó en a quien volvería a ver el día de mañana _Tai_ pensó ella. Aún no había resuelto sus pensamientos sobre él, sobre lo que paso, lo que sintió al querer besarlo, pero en lo que más había pensado era en que las últimas veces que se habían visto EL la había ignorado y eso la tenía dolida y algo enojada y frustrada. Rayos ese sujeto sí que sabía cómo exasperarla y enfadarla, como era posible que le prestara tanta atención a semejante tonto. Es más como era posible que con solo pensar en él había olvidado su actual predicamento, Michael, realmente Tai era malas noticias para ella. Así que resolvió que tal vez sería lo mejor aceptar la propuesta de Michael y de paso olvidar todo asunto referente a Taichi Kamiya.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Mimi y Michael llegaron a la residencia de os muchachos y entraron fijándose que eran los últimos, ellos no habían hablado de la noche anterior y de hecho Mimi ya había resuelto decírselo. Se dispusieron a saludar a todos y finalmente presentar a Takuya y Tai a Michael. Los dos venían del balcón con Matt e Izzy cuando las chicas les hicieron señas con las manos para que se acercaran. Al estar todos juntos Matt procedió a presentarlos.

-Bien Tai, Takuya finalmente les presento a Michael, viene de Norte América. Es el amigo de Mimi.

-Novio. –Interrumpió ella.

El silencio inundo la sala y todos incluyendo a Michael solo se quedaron viendo a Mimi como esperando que continuara.

-Michael es mi novio. –Dijo mientras miraba a Michael observando la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? –Exclamaron todos menos Tai y Takuya.

Tai por su parte sintió una gran pesadez y como su pecho se sentía helado mientras presionaba hasta casi romper el vaso que sostenía, las palabras de Mimi se clavaron en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez _novio, novio, novio, novio_ y así sucesivamente al punto de que se estaba volviendo loco, juraría que se le detuvo el tiempo y lo que pareció una eterna tortura fue interrumpida por su celular sonando.

-Si dígame. –Respondió el.

-Está bien entrenador voy para allá.

-Muchachos, lo siento mucho pero debo irme, el entrenador me está llamando.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Pregunto Takuya.

-No él dijo que quería hablar conmigo, no te preocupes si pasa algo te llamo. –Respondió Tai.

Tai solo se dirigió a su habitación cogió su mochila y sus llaves de la casa y de su auto, todos observaban a Tai mientras se disponía a retirarse. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta Tai regreso sobre sus pasos y se posiciono frente a Michael extendiendo su mano.

-Gusto en conocerte, disculpa que no pueda hablar un poco más contigo, ya lo haremos en otra ocasión. –Le dijo con su sonrisa característica.

-Igualmente Taichi, espero poder charlar contigo en otra ocasión.

Acto seguido Tai se retiró dejando a todos con la interrogante de su partida. Tai en cambio se sentía aliviado de poder salir de ahí, en el momento en que Mimi anuncio que Michael era su novio quiso salir corriendo y ahora en su auto conduciendo hacia las instalaciones del equipo solo podía pensar en cómo se sentía, se sentía destrozado y podía percibir como los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo volvían a abordarlo, estaba celoso, lo sabía, era ridículo y el mismo lo admitió. Llego a su destino y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su entrenador.

TOC TOC TOC toco la puerta.

-Buenas tardes entrenador. ¿Me llamaba? –Pregunto mientras entraba

-A si Kamiya pasa, pasa muchacho, siéntate. –Le dijo el señor.

-Claro señor. –Dijo sentándose.

-Veras, la razón por la que te llame es porque he estado pensando mucho en la alineación de mañana y en cómo podremos enfrentar al equipo de Tokio, dime ¿Tu qué piensas sobre la estructura de nuestra defensa? –Dijo poniéndose pensativo cosa que Tai también hizo.

-Si fuese a dar mi opinión como capitán del equipo, seria cambiar la alineación en vez de usar 4-4-2 sería mejor usar un 4-5-1. –Dijo él.

-¿Porque lo dices? –Respondió el entrenador.

-La razón es simple, creo que Tokio optara por dominarnos en el medio campo, así evitaría nuestra ofensiva, así que yo creo que sería mejor reforzar el medio campo y dejar a Takuya solo en la punta convirtiendo a Hayama en un delantero/media punta y usar dos contenciones y dos laterales. –Respondió Tai.

-Jajajajajaja realmente sabía que dirías eso, es por eso que te llame, me tome la libertad de cambiar la alineación al último minuto y da la casualidad de que es justo como lo dijiste. –Le dijo enseñándole una hoja de papel con la alineación que acababa de mencionar.

-Entrenador pero las posiciones aquí están diferentes. –Exclamo mientras señalaba a la posición del media punta.

-Si exactamente, TÚ serás el media punta y cambiare a Hayama por Yuu, de esta forma Yuu cubrirá la posición de contención, pero a ti te necesito para que lideres al equipo, desde esta posición podrás moverte entre el medio campo y la delantera con mayor facilidad.

-Oooo entiendo. –Dijo entendiendo perfectamente el punto del entrenador.

-Pero debo decirte que de esta forma te cansaras mucho más rápido ya que estarás en constante movimiento. Y te advierto que SACARE a quien se canse. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que si entrenador puedo hacerlo. –Le dijo aferrándose a su convicción.

-Bueno puedes retirarte, descansa y nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias, oo casi lo olvidaba. Entrenador ¿Sera posible que pueda entrar al campo solo un momento?

-Claro chico, toma. –Le dijo entregándole la llave. –Cierra cuando te vayas.

-Gracias. –Dijo retirándose.

Tai camino en el campo llevando consigo una gran cantidad de balones en una carretilla, observo la cancha y empezó a rematar justo como hace 6 años. Desahogándose contra la portería. Dejando salir todo su enojo y frustración. Lo hizo durante 30 minutos hasta quedar totalmente cansado y empapado de sudor. Después de lo cual sorprendentemente se sintió mucho mejor, el campo de futbol siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. No iba a deprimirse por Mimi y Michael, claro que no. Estaba a punto de jugar un partido muy importante y debía concentrarse en eso.

Todos seguían en casa de los chicos cuando Tai volvió, al verlo todos empezaron a interrogarlo, a lo que él hizo caso omiso y los ignoro a todos. Solo se aproximó a Takuya.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo apuntando hacia el balcón.

-Claro. –Dijo Takuya siguiéndolo.

Tai procedió a explicarle la situación a Takuya y el cambio de último minuto a lo cual Takuya expreso su aprobación y su preocupación por la situación en la que Tai se encontraría. Siguieron hablando sobre el día de mañana hasta que Tai se percató de que pronto serían las 8 y que se iría a descansar.

-Chicos, lo siento pero me voy a descansar, siento mucho que vinieran y no poder estar con ustedes. –Dijo mientras los observaba a todos, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que Mimi y Michael estaban sentados tomados de las manos.

-Buenas noches Tai. –Le respondió Matt

-Que descanses amigo. –Dijo Izzy

-Hermano. –Dijo Hikari llamando su atención mientras se le abalanzaba dándole un abrazo. –Que tengas mucha suerte el día de mañana.

-Gracias Kari. –Le correspondió el abrazo.

-Te amo hermano.

-Y yo también te amo hermanita. –Le respondió abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Capitán, ni se te ocurra perder, tú también Takuya si no anotas por lo menos 2 goles me enojare mucho. –Les dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-Les advierto que deben jugar su mejor partido porque si no, esta próxima temporada los voy a desbancar como titulares. –Los reto Takato con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. No perderíamos aunque ellos fueran 22 y nosotros solo 11. –Dijo juguetonamente Takuya.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, definitivamente ganaremos. –Dijo finalmente Tai retirándose.

Al poco tiempo de retirarse Tai Takuya decidió que también debería descansar así que se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no sin antes darle un gran beso a Zoe. Joe se retiró a las 9 llevándose consigo a Yolei, Ken y Tk. Zoe por su parte tomo un taxi poco después. Hikari, Davis y Takato decidieron irse juntos en taxi. Dejando en la casa solo a Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi y Michael.

-Vaya realmente me sorprendió. –Dijo Michael.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Mimi.

-Taichi, por lo que me habías contado de el parecía algo antipático y grosero, pero no es para nada así.

-Jajaja eso paso por que escuchaste a Mimi, nunca le creas a Mimi nada con respecto a Tai, ella dice cosas malas sobre él aunque sean falsas. –Dijo Sora aun riéndose.

-Eso es muy cierto, es más ten mucho cuidado de que te la quite, después de todo a Mimi le gusta muuuucho pelear con Tai y ya sabes lo que dicen ¨ **primero contrincantes y luego amantes¨**. –Exclamo Matt a carcajadas.

-No te tomes en serio lo que te diga, la verdad Tai es el mejor sujeto, todos aquí incluyendo a Mimi lo sabemos, lo que pasa con ellos es que son muy contrarios, te acostumbraras. –Le aseguro Izzy.

-B…bu… bueno deberíamos marcharnos ¿no lo creen? Mañana es el gran juego de los muchachos. –Dijo Mimi interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Cierto, será mejor que nos retiremos. –Dijo Sora levantándose mientras se despedía de Matt con un beso.

Se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas viviendas, Mimi y Sora se fueron con Michael en su auto. Al llegar Sora se despidió del rubio y se retiró a su habitación dejando a los recién ennoviados a solas.

-Mimi, me alegra que me hayas dicho que sí, pero, tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué? –Pregunto expectante de su respuesta.

-La verdad quise darte la oportunidad, eres lindo y muy tierno conmigo y te mereces que al menos lo intentemos. –No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad, había omitido su desastre sentimental para con Tai y la intención de olvidarlo por completo.

-Qué bueno, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que te enamores tan profundamente como yo lo estoy. –Dijo mientras plasmo un pequeño beso en la boca de Mimi, cosa que ella no le negó. Pero que para ella se sintió algo extraño, era como si realmente le fuera insípido y no sentía realmente el beso, aunque igual correspondió.

-Buenas noches Mimi.

-Buenas noches Michael. –Respondió ella dando por terminada su plática.

Todos ya estaban muy ansiosos del partido de futbol de mañana. Mimi en especial no podía dormir, ella quiso darle palabras de ánimo a Tai pero se sentía más incómoda que antes de hablarle directamente y temía que el la ignorara como lo hizo los últimos días. Ya no sabía qué hacer para poder conciliar el sueño así que sin pensarlo mucho tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió. Sin más tomo sus sabanas y las puso sobre su rostro intentando dormir.

 **TAI POV**

Él estaba descansando aunque aún no se dormía, estaba aún algo ansioso y pensaba sobre el día de mañana y en las cosas que tendría que hacer hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular, lo tomo y lo leyó, sus ojos se cerraron luego de leerlo y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro, no le importo la razón, solo lo que le hizo sentir.

 _ **Tai discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada antes, espero que puedas dar lo mejor de ti mañana y que te diviertas jugando el deporte que más amas. Mimi.**_

Le lleno una calidez en su pecho que no pudo contener y sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto le respondió con una dulce sonrisa antes de cobijarse y dormir profundamente.

 **MIMI POV**

Había pasado escaso un minuto desde que envió el mensaje dirigido a Tai cuando su celular sonó indicando la respuesta. Se apresuró a tomar su celular y leer.

 _ **Gracias princesa. Tai.**_

Lo observo durante mucho tiempo y aunque pareciera extraño, no le molesto para nada que le dijera así, es más extrañaba el sobrenombre. Guardo su celular y se arropo de nuevo disponiéndose a dormir.

 **Perdón por la tardanza, ya sé que me atraso mucho pero espero me disculpen jejeje. La verdad intentare actualizar con más regularidad. Como siempre gracias por leer mis locuras jeje. Como siempre reviews son bienvenidas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

No soy dueño de Digimon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, pero si lo fuera MICHI seria canon. A quienes no sepan mucho de futbol me disculpo, porque de eso trata este capítulo. Y SI, me voy a copiar algo de súper campeones XD.

 **EL PARTIDO DE SU VIDA.**

Amanecio y eso solo significaba una cosa para Tai, era domingo, el dia en que jugarían la final del campeonato de futbol, tal vez no parecía la gran cosa, pero si lo era para el, ya que seria la primera final de un campeonato **real** en el que se jugaba la posibilidad de ser campeones. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigio hacia la habitación de su compañero de equipo Takuya para despertarlo, ya que tenían que partir a las 10 am hacia el lugar donde se reuniría el equipo para la ultima reunión con su entrenador y director técnico.

-Takuya, vamos amigo levántate, nos vamos en 3 horas y hay que estar listos. –Le dijo mientras tocaba su puerta.

-Relajate viejo son las 6 am, tenemos 3 horas para llegar. –Reprocho Takuya aun envuelto en sus sabanas.

-Si pero recuerda que es malo levantarse muy tarde, tendras el cuerpo demasiado rigido para jugar.

-Ya, ya me levante **MAMA** rayos Tai relájate. Se que estas algo nervioso por lo que dijo el entrenador anoche pero todo va a salir bien, deja ya de preocuparte. –Le aconsejo Takuya mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no te sientes para nada nervioso? –Le cuestiono Tai.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero no le veo el punto a matarme por eso, solo hagamos lo que dijeron los muchachos y juguemos como siempre lo hacemos.

-Esta bien, esta bien. –Despues de lo cual desayunaron juntos y se retiraron hacia el punto de encuentro.

….

Al llegar se encontraron con algunos de sus compañeros y con el entrenador ya listos y esperando.

-Buenos días muchachos. –Los saludo el entrenador.

-Buenos días entrenador. –Le respondieron ambos.

-Buenos días Tai, Takuya. –Saludo Hayama junto a los demás.

-Buenos días muchachos ¿listos todos? –Pregunto Tai.

-Ok, a la vista de que ya estamos todos, vamos entren, vamos a hablar sobre la estrategia para esta noche. –Dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose hacia adentro.

La reunión procedio como normalmente lo hacia, el entrenador les expuso todos los detalles y las cosas que pasarían si los titulares flaqueaban, estaba de mas decir que todos se mentalizaron a que si no daban lo mejor de si mismos perderían irremediablemente.

-Bien si no hay mas preguntas, se pueden retirar. Pero recuerden de estar aquí antes de la 1 para dirigirnos al estadio en el autobús, el partido es a las 6 pm no lo olviden. –Dijo dando por terminada la reunión.

El equipo salio directo a prepararse para el partido, se aseguraron de tener todo listo y de discutir como jugarían este partido y darse consejos sobre lo que creían que haría el equipo contrario. No se esforzaron en calentar ni practicar en lo absoluto, debían mantener la energía al máximo, asi que se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo restante descansando.

…

Por su parte Matt, Izzy y los demás se presentarían directamente en el estadio de futbol pero decidieron juntarse desde las 2 pm para estar listos desde temprano. Matt e izzy rentaron un pequeño autobús donde fácilmente alcanzarían todos ellos mas Tai y Takuya, e informaron a todos que no llegaran en sus propios vehículos, a lo cual nadie se negó pues la idea les parecio atractiva.

-Ya se están tardando en llegar. –Se quejo Matt.

-Ya van a llegar, despreocupate. –Respondio Izzy exasperado por su amigo quien no paraba de quejarse.

-Bueno si tienes razón, mejor reservemos una mesa grande aquí y almorcemos mientras esperamos a los demás. –Sugirio Matt señalando al restaurante familiar justo al frente de donde estaban.

-Claro porque no. –Dijo Izzy dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas ubicadas fuera del local. Tomando asiento.

Al poco tiempo los demás se parecieron de uno en uno, excepto por Sora, Mimi y Michael quienes llegaron juntos. Todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer algo juntos antes de dirigirse al estadio.

-Saben esta será la primera vez que vea un partido en vivo de los muchachos. –Declaro Zoe.

-¿En serio? Bueno ya te abras dado una idea por lo que viste en el campamento, asi que podría decirse que ya viste mas o menos la habilidad de Takuya y de Tai. –Le respondio Sora.

-Si pero esa vez jugaron entre ustedes, nunca los he visto contra otro equipo de la liga.

-Eee, ¿En serio ustedes jugaron contra jugadores profesionales como Takuya y Taichi? –Pregunto Michael.

-Si deberías ver a Matt y los demás, saben jugar muy bien, incluso pueden jugar al nivel de Tai y Takuya. –Dijo Sora con algo de orgullo.

-Sora, ¿No me digas que no lo notaste? –Le pregunto Matt.

-¿Notar que? –Pregunto extrañada.

-Parece que no lo noto Matt. –Dijo Izzy provocando que todas las chicas y Michael lo miraran confundidos.

-Dejenme preguntarles algo. ¿Todas ustedes creen que Tai y Takuya jugaban en serio cuando jugaban con nosotros? –Pregunto Matt mientras se fijaba en los rostros de los demás.

-¿No lo hacían? –Pregunto Sora.

-Por supuesto que no. –Declaro Matt con una pequeña risa.

-Si hubieras puesto atención habrías notado que ellos nunca se quitaron las chamarras y buzos deportivos, por lo tanto nunca viste las pesas que usaban, además la velocidad a la que juegan con nosotros es poca comparada con la velocidad que realmente pueden desarrollar. –Aclaro Izzy.

-Eso es cierto, Solo imagínate que con el nivel que nosotros tenemos a penas y podremos presentar pruebas para la segunda división del equipo, desde ahí puedes sacar deducciones sobre la clase de jugadores que juegan en la primera.

-¿En serio? No lo sabia, vaya si antes quería verlos jugar, ahora no puedo esperar para verlos. –Exclamo Sora, ella siempre habia sido la mas deportiva de las chicas.

-Ya verán, realmente Takuya es muy bueno, pero el capitán es como decirlo, tiene algo. –Comenzo Davis.

-Especial. Aunque no se realmente lo que sea. –Termino Takato. Cosa ante la cual todos se extrañaron, claro que Tai era excelente pero eso **especial** a lo que ellos se referían era algo intrigante.

En cuanto menos se dieron cuenta el reloj de Izzy marco las 4 de la tarde y se apresuraron a dirigirse al estadio para asegurarse de evitar la multitud y ver a los equipos calentar. Llegaron en escasos 30 minutos justo cuando las primeras personas estaban empezando a entrar. Asi que se dispusieron a entrar, llegaron a sus asientos los cuales eran de primera fila, y se sentaron justo cuando el equipo de Odaiba empezaba a salir al campo a calentar.

-Hermanooooo. –Grito Hikari al ver a su hermano salir al campo.

-Kari, que bueno que vinieras. –Le respondio levantando su mano.

-Oye que nosotros también estamos aquí. –Reprocho Davis.

-Gracias a todos por venir, no se van a arrepentir. –Aseguro Tai.

-TAKUYAAAAAA. –Grito Zoe.

-Zoe, mi vida. Que bueno que veniste. –Le contesto muy contento Takuya.

-Juega lo mejor que puedas amor, recuerda que te amo y te estare apoyando. –Dijo Zoe lo que provoco que los colores subieran al rostro del castaño, cosa que también provoco risas no solo de Tai sino también de los demás miembros del equipo.

-Yo igual mi vida, gracias, con tu apoyo siento que podría enfrentarlos yo solo. –Respondio llenándose de determinación.

-Bueno ya vámonos Takuya que el entrenador no tarda y dudo que se alegre mucho de ver que no estamos precalentando. –Dijo Tai arrastrando a Takuya al centro del campo.

Con el estadio completamente lleno los preparativos previos al partido ya habían acabado, los jugadores ya habían calentado y los árbitros estaban listos, lo único que faltaba era realmente empezar el partido. Mimi y compañía observaban a sus dos compañeros vistiendo sus uniformes del equipo de Odaiba, Tai con el numero 10 y su apellido (KAMIYA) escrito en su espalda. Y Takuya con el 9 (KAMBARA) en la suya. Ya estaban alineados en fila a la espera de los himnos y el saludo tradicional entre los rivales.

Sonaron los himnos de los respectivos clubes y se procedio al saludo tradicional, seguido por el volado de la moneda decidiendo quien tendría posesión del balón. El cual Tai perdió, por tanto Tokio tendría el saque inicial. Y con el silbatazo se dio el saque inicial seguido por una ovación descomunal de los fans de ambos equipos.

El partido era lo que se esperaría de una final, fuerte y disputado. Justo como Tai y el entrenador lo habían predicho la batalla se dio en el medio campo, ese era el punto que definiría la victoria. De repente el numero 11 de Tokio opto por un pase largo hacia su delantero quien lo recibió con precisión, precipitándose hacia la portería de Odaiba, siendo detenido de lleno por Kamata, el defensa central de Odaiba quien inmediatamente paso el balón a Yuu. Este empezó a driblar hasta avanzar poco mas de 6 metros antes de verse totalmente rodeado por los rivales, por lo que decidio hacer un pase hacia el lateral quien inmediatamente lo paso hacia Tai.

En el momento en que Tai toco el balón los fans de Odaiba se exaltaban mucho mas, era natural ya que era el mejor jugador de Odaiba. Empezo a driblar emparejándose con Takuya y dando inicio a sus pases y triangulaciones. Se adentraron en territorio rival cuando Takuya decidio disparar de media distancia, el balón voló hacia el extremo derecho de la portería, era una gran oportunidad y se hubiese convertido en gol si el portero llegaba 1 milisegundo después, sin embargo consiguió desviarlo con el puño ocasionando asi una oportunidad de contraatacar. Por lo cual Tai inmediatamente regreso corriendo hacia la media cancha.

El equipo de Tokio también atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y si no hubiera sido por la gran comunicación entre el portero y la defensa seguramente ya estarían perdiendo por al menos 2 goles. Era impresionante el ritmo del partido, apenas habia transcurrido 20 minutos y ya habia 4 disparos con oportunidad de gol por cada equipo.

-Increible. –Dijo Sora sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tai quien corria con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si, jamas habia visto a mi hermano con semejante velocidad. –Dijo Hikari también incapaz de parpadear.

-Y Takuya parece que dispara cada vez mas fuerte, no me soprenderia que rompiera un balón un dia de estos. –Bromeo Matt.

Al llegar al minuto 35 el equipo de Tokio decidio realizar su primer cambio, cambiando al numero 20 por el numero 10.

- _Aquí viene._ –Penso Tai mientras Goon Satoshi ingresaba al campo. No era cualquier jugador, era quien se decía sostenia la corona como **el mejor de todo Tokio**. Tai sabia que su enfrentamiento con Goon seria lo que definiría la situación del medio campo.

El juego se reanudo con saque lateral para Odaiba, Yuu tenia el balón pero fue interceptado por Goon quien le arrebato el balón. Corriendo de inmediato hacia la zona de Odaiba, pero Tai se habia anticipado a esto y ya sen encontraba frente a el. En ese momento el estadio estallo, el enfrentamiento de los mejores de ambos equipos era algo que todos estaban esperando. Goon se precipito hacia Tai y viceversa, chocando en un cruce por el balón, este salio despedido hacia el cielo cayendo en posecion de Tokio, el lateral se apresuro hacia la línea defensiva de Odaiba y cuando se dispuso a cruzar el balón hacia su delantero noto que este era cubierto por Kamata, pero rápidamente Goon estaba levantándose de su choque con Tai a toda velocidad acercándose por el centro, sin pensarlo cruzo el balón hacia el, dejándoselo en la posición perfecta para un disparo de volea, el cual se precipito directo a la red encajándose hasta el fondo.

- **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL DE TOKIO.** –Grito el anunciador. Justo antes del silbato que finalizaba el primer tiempo.

Tai estaba enojado y a la vez decidido de que iba a vencer a Goon. Se dirigió hacia los vestidores para reponer fluidos y tener la reestructuración técnica del medio tiempo. Despues del descanso el entrenador hizo solo un cambio, enviando a Hayama en lugar del lateral izquierdo e indicándole a Tai que optaran a una ofensiva en toda regla y que dejaría a Goon en sus manos.

Inicio el partido con el saque de Odaiba y justo en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, esto era malo ya que haría mas difícil y cansado el juego, pero eso parecio no importar por ahora. Tai tenia posesión del balón y era acompañado de Hayama y Takuya. Hizo un pase largo hacia Hayama y corrió directo a la portería. Hayama por su parte corrió hacia el balón ganándole la espalda a sus perseguidores, justo al hacer contacto con el balón devolvió el esférico a Tai quien ya se encontraba solo con el portero y 2 defensores y con Goon acercándose a cubrirlo. Pero Tai no era ni tonto ni individualista, por supuesto que noto a Takuya situado en la dirección del otro poste asi que en el momento en el que toco el balón le dio un taconazo perfectamente dirigido a Takuya quien al encontrar al portero descolocado pudo fácilmente anotar, empatando asi el marcador.

 **-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL DE ODAIBA –** Rugio el estadio.

….

-Bien hecho Takuya. –Rugio Matt.

-Excelente pase Tai. –Grito Izzy.

-Ese tipo Hayama es muy veloz. –Declaro Michael.

-Y eso no es todo, la combinación entre los tres es la razón por la cual Odaiba tiene el mejor promedio de goles por partido. –Dijo Davis.

-De hecho Hayama lleva solo 4 goles menos que Takuya en la tabla de goleadores. –Señalo Takato.

…..

El partido volvió a dar inicio con el saque de Tokio, pero algo no estaba bien, la alineación del equipo habia cambiado y los movimientos de los jugadores eran un tanto mas pausados, Odaiba recupero el balón y en ese momento Davis y Takato reconocieron la formación.

-Catenaccio. –Exclamo Davis.

-¿Que es eso Davis? –Pregunto Hikari.

-El catenaccio es una estrategia estrictamente defensiva en la cual el marcaje se vuelve personal y de hombre a hombre, la defensiva se reestructura dejando un solo defensa como ultimo hombre, subiendo los otros 3 a una posición de intercepción para evitar el avance del medio campo enemigo, el objetivo de esta formación es el de agotar al rival mediante un marcaje fuerte y apostar al contragolpe. –Explico Takato.

-Eso significa que. –Empezo Matt.

-Que el avance mediante pases es muy difícil ya que tienen marcaje personal y de corto alcance, lo que significa que si quieren avanzar, deberán apostar a la individualidad, el problema surge en que eso conlleva un desgaste físico mayor. –Termino Davis.

El partido continuaba y ya habían transcurrido 15 minutos del segundo tiempo, el partido siguió su curso justo como lo habían previsto los muchachos, marcaje uno a uno, y con ataques mas frecuentes de parte de Tokio. Tai aun se mantenía marcado muy de cerca por parte de Goon y un defensor asi que sus movimientos se veian muy restringidos, lo único que se le ocurria era volver hasta la línea defensiva y controlar el balón desde ahí. Pero Goon esperaba ese momento y cuando Tai procedio a regresar, el aprovecho para Avalanzarse sobre el contención de Odaiba encerrándolo entre dos jugadores de Tokio, quitándole fácilmente el balón, procediendo a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería de Odaiba, llegando con ventaja numérica siendo 3 jugadores de Tokio contra 2 defensas de Odaiba. Pero Tai no se quedo atrás y rápidamente alcanzo a Goon ejerciendo presión sobre el, pero este no flaqueo e inicio otro enfrentamiento entre ambos, Goon sabia que debía deshacerse del balón antes de que Tai se lo arrebatara asi que realizo un pase lateral hacia su delantero quien inmediatamente disparo pero el disparo fue bloqueado hábilmente por el arquero dejando el balón rifado, pero por desgracia cayo en pies del otro delantero rival el cual disparo sin miramientos anotando asi el segundo gol de Tokio.

- **GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL DE TOKIO. Faltando 20 minutos para el final del partido Tokio se pone a la cabeza con este gol.**

Pero Tai no se dejo caer, empezó a hacer señales de animo a su equipo.

-Vamos muchachos, no quiero ver cabezas bajas, vamos que aun queda tiempo y mientras el silbato final no suene aun seguiremos jugando al máximo.

-VAMOS A GANAR. –respondieron todos.

Reanudaron la acción con el saque, dieron los pases minimos posibles y apostaron a la velocidad de Hayama en la lateral. Este corrió con el balón llevándolo lo mas cerca de la esquina de corner donde hizo un centro directo a la zona enemiga, El centro fue bloqueado por la defensa pero el balón fue recuperado por Odaiba quienes siguiero atacando en oleadas, lo cual probo ser inútil ya que Tokio se cerro en un estilo totalmente defensivo. De repente el balón reboto cerca de Tai y justo cuando se disponía a disparar fue tacleado ilegalmente desde atrás. Lo cual le amerito una tarjeta amarilla al defensor contrario y un tiro libre desde una posición muy ventajosa para Odaiba.

-Bien, desde ese punto Tai o Hayama pueden optar para un tiro directo. –Dijo Davis lleno de emosion.

-¿Crees que lo logren? Digo mira a ese tipo, no se le ve nada nervioso con su situación actual. –Dijo Takato apuntando al arquero rival quien se veía despreocupado.

El arquero de Tokio era conocido especialmente por atajar hasta los mas precisos tiros libre, Tai era consciente de eso, por tanto no iba a optar por un tiro directo sino por un centro. Cuando el silbatazo sono, Tai disparo el esférico hacia la zona de peligro donde ya lo esperaban los recepcionistas, pero igualmente fue bloqueado evitando la entrada del balón, pero el bloqueo fue muy débil permitiéndole a Takuya llegarle al balón con un cabezazo directo al lado contrario del arquero anotando el empate para Odaiba.

- **GOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ODAIBA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, A SOLO 10 MINUTOS DEL FINAL ODAIBA CONSIGUE EL EMPATE. QUÉ PARTIDO, QUE GUERRA. ESTOS EQUIPOS LO DAN TODO, NO PARPADEEN NO RESPIREN POR QUE SE PERDERÍAN DE LOS INSTANTES MÁS EMOCIONANTES DE ESTE PARTIDO.**

El estadio era una locura, todos coreaban a Tokio o a Odaiba y gritaban el nombre de sus jugadores favoritos. Mimi en su caso sostenia su mirada en el campo, nunca fue muy fanatica del deporte en general, pero en este caso ella estaba al borde de su asiento, mas cuando presencio la falta que hace unos momento le habían cometido a Tai, en ese momento sintió una gran angustia y se llevo sus manos a la boca como si hubiera recibido un gran susto, se relajo al ver como Tai se reincorporaba en el campo y vitoreo a lo grande con el segundo gol de Takuya.

El partido volvió a iniciar y la batalla siguió su curso, jugador contra jugador, hombro con hombro, todos luchaban contra el primer adversario que tenían en frente. Al poco tiempo faltando aun 3 minutos de juego Tai noto que todos sus compañeros estaban agotados, era lo mas natural ya que llevaban corriendo sin parar bajo la lluvia, el estaba frente a Goon cuando este le hablo.

-Rindete ya, tus compañeros están agotados y tu no estas muy diferente de ellos, solo ríndete y déjense vencer.

-Tu crees que algo como esto nos va a detener. Vamos a ganar aun si tengo que hacer ese ultimo gol yo solo. –Le respondio mientras fijaba su mirada a su compañero quien sostenia el balón.

Ante la señal de Tai este solto el balón hacia Takuya quien en sus últimos esfuerzos se deshizo de su marca y paso el balón a Tai.

-HAZLO CAPITAN. –Gritaron todos sus compañeros. Viendo a Tai con 4 jugadores interponiéndose entre el y la portería rival.

-Vamos Tai. -Matt

-Tu puedes. -Izzy

-Hazlo. –Davis.

-Anota. –Takato

Todos le gritaban dándole animo, Tai casi pudo jurar que escucho lo que le decían todos sus amigos con claridad. Eso lo impulso y empezó a correr mientras era marcado fuertemente por Goon.

Mimi solo se quedaba perpleja mientras veía a Tai realizar una hazaña titánica, al enfrentarse el solo ante todos esos adversarios. Cada uno de sus amigos lo animaba, incluso Michael gritaba con fuerza para animarlo, pero ella solo lo podía observar y miraba esa gran espalda mientras corria y justo cuando Tai salto para evitar una barrida. Fue cuando Mimi claramente lo vio. Creyo que estaba loca pero sus ojos no la engañaban, en su espalda habían aparecido. _–_ _ **Alas-**_ pensó ella, parecía como si Tai volara en el campo y por alguna razón eso la hizo muy feliz y sonrio tiernamente mientras una sola lagrima corrió por su mejilla. _–Tiene algo especial-_ recordó las palabras de los muchachos. Y comprendio a lo que se referían.

Tai sentía que cada paso era mas y mas pesado, esquivo barridas y tacleadas cuyo único propósito parecía ser derribarlo. Ya estaba muy cerca y a punto de disparar y justo cuando se perfilo para disparar Goon y otros 2 defensas se barrieron hacia el, Tai evito la triple barrida por muy poco pero eso lo hizo perder el balance.

-NO TE RINDAAAAAAAS. –Esa voz, Mimi estaba animándolo. No iba a rendirse asi como asi. El balón estaba aun en el aire asi que uso su mano derecha para impulsarse de su caída, quedando en posición para una semi-tijereta con su pierna izquierda, no iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad asi que sin demora disparo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El disparo fue con una potencia tal que el arquero se quedo inmóvil mientras el balón se incrustaba en la esquina derecha de la escuadra.

Silencio fue lo único que se escucho ante ese milagro, después de todo, lo que Tai acababa de hacer era algo que a cualquiera habría dejado sin habla, se enfrento a 4 miembros del equipo contrario el solo, evito barrida tras barrida, tacleada tras tacleada, para finalmente evitar una barrida triple y realizar un tiro que parecía haberle salido por pura fuerza de voluntad.

- **GO…..GO….GOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL. QUE GOLAZO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LO QUE ACABAN DE VER TIENE QUE SER EL GOL MAS INCREIBLE DE TODO ESTE TORNEO. –** grito finalmente el comentarista.

Todo el estadio exploto de la emoción ante ese gol, el arbitro viendo a su reloj dio por finalizado el partido y proclamando asi a Odaiba como campeón de liga. Lo cual resulto en que todos los aficionados de Odaiba gritaran con mas fuerza.

Mientras todos los amigos de los dos autores de los goles vitoreaban y se abrazaban celebrando el triunfo de sus amigos. Mimi solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras observaba a Tai aun acostado en el campo respirando pesadamente mientras todos sus compañeros incluyendo Takuya se le abalanzaban encima celebrando que su capitán habia dado hasta lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para entregarles la victoria. Lo alzaron del suelo y este se levanto.

-Buen partido Kamiya. –Le dijo Goon.

-Igualmente Goon. –Respondio Tai.

-La próxima no ganaran, ya volveremos a enfrentarnos en la próxima ocasión. Maste vale entrenar mucho. –Le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Ni lo menciones, tu también, no seria divertido si no tuviera un buen oponente. –Le respondio Tai.

Todos los jugadores se saludaron e intercambiaron retos para la próxima ocasión. Mientras el campo era finalmente abandonado por la lluvia, para dar inicio a la ceremonia de premiación. La presentación de titulo se dio como cualquier otra ceremonia, se entregaron medallas a los campeones y la entrega final del trofeo a las manos del capitán del equipo ganador.

Todos aplaudían y gozaban con el triunfo de sus amigos, vieron como Tai levantaba el trofeo con gran emoción y como daban la vuelta de la victoria alrededor de la cancha. Matt e Izzy ya planeaban la fiesta que tendrían, Davis y Takato ya empezaban a hablar de lo que seria si ellos estuvieran ahí celebrando con ellos. Los demás celebraban y gritaban el nombre de sus amigos. En cuanto a Mimi, ella seguía en silencio mientras observaba detenidamente a Tai, seguía pensando en el significado de la ilusión que vio. Como de grandes y hermosas eran las alas que ese muchacho podia tener, fue entonces que comprendio que el no era una persona destinada a vivir de una forma regular.

- _Ahora lo entiendo, tu destino es extender esas alas lo mas que puedas, personas como tu no pueden desperdiciar sus vidas aspirando a cosas pequeñas. Llegaras muy lejos Tai._ –Penso Mimi sonriendo mientras seguía observando a Tai quien a su vez miraba directamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban sonriendo y saludándolos a todos, cosa que provoco un pequeño revuelo en el pecho de Mimi. Realmente las cosas eran como siempre lo pensó, Tai siempre le enredaba la cabeza.

…

 **Continuara: como lo dije puro futbol (si ya sé que plagie lo de las alas de Tsubasa (Oliver Atom)) pero me gusto el concepto de que solo Mimi pudiera ver las alas. Como siempre saludos y espero les haya gustado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

No soy dueño de Digimon ni de sus personajes y tampoco lo soy de las canciones a presentar, Todo le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y sus respectivos autores. Aunque si lo fuera MICHI ya estuviera canonizado. XD

 **EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TAI.**

Después del partido de futbol, los muchachos decidieron simplemente regresar a casa con sus amigos, acordaron celebrar en otra ocasión, ya que al día siguiente seria lunes y tendrían clases a las que asistir. Por supuesto que Tai y Takuya no podían estar más de acuerdo pues estaban muy cansados y una buena noche de sueño era la mejor recompensa que podían tener en ese momento. Aunque Matt e Izzy no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de celebrarlo con una gran fiesta y ya de paso celebrar el cumpleaños de Tai que sería en 5 días. Por lo tanto organizaron que lo celebrarían el viernes 5 de febrero, los demás no tuvieron objeción de hacer la fiesta ese día y aceptaron.

La semana paso como se esperaría que pasara, todos asistiendo a sus clases y reuniéndose para conversar en algún café o el departamento de los chicos. Tai estaba actuando de lo más normal, con la clara distinción de que seguía ignorando cualquier posible pelea con Mimi, es más evitaba hablar con ella lo más que podía, más ahora que parecía no despegarse de Michael, cosa que a él lo irritaba un poco. Si lo irritaba, el sabia el porqué, después de tanto tiempo el aun tenia sentimientos por Mimi.

Lo había estado pensando todos estos días, después del partido decidió poner su mente y su corazón en orden y había concluido que Mimi nunca realmente se fue de su corazón, se había arraigado muy fuertemente. Es cierto que al principio creyó que aquello había sido pasajero, pero el hecho de que fuese ella quien lo impulso a llevarse a sí mismo más allá de sus límites para ganar fue la prueba de que eso no había sido algo superficial, era amor verdadero. Él la amaba y entre más intentaba negarlo más se convencía de eso. Pero eso no era una pelea en la que podía ganar, ella tenía novio y a pesar de sus celos entendía que Michael no era un mal sujeto y que quería de verdad a Mimi.

En cuanto a Mimi, ella se estaba llevando cada vez mejor con Michael incluso estaba empezando a tener sentimientos románticos por él, sentimientos de realmente querer seguir con él durante un largo tiempo, eso para ella estaba bien ya que le evitaba pensar en Tai y en la confusión que sentía cuando lo miraba. Sospechaba que Tai la evitaba a propósito y como la chica curiosa que era estaba decidida a averiguar la razón.

…

Llego el jueves y antes de poder retirarse a su casa Tai había sido llamado por el entrenador a su oficina.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Pase adelante. –Dijo el entrenador.

-Con su permiso. –Respondió Tai.

-Kamiya, que gusto que puedas venir. –Lo saludo el entrenador.

-Sí señor, vine en cuanto usted me llamo, ¿me necesita para algo? –Pregunto Tai extrañado de que el entrenador lo llamara sabiendo que no habían prácticas por el momento, pues la temporada acababa de terminar.

-Veras la razón por la que te llame es por un asunto muy serio sobre ti, sobre tu futuro. –Dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Ah entrenador me está asustando. –Dijo Tai muy nervioso al verlo muy pensativo.

-Sabes, no encontré una mejor forma de decírtelo y tampoco una mejor fecha para hacerlo, sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños y no me gusta poner presión sobre ti pero es un asunto en el que quiero que te enfoques y me des una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Veras Kamiya, en el partido del domingo no quise decírtelo porque no quería que te pusieras nervioso pero ese día vinieron varios cazatalentos a verte y todos quedaron impresionados contigo. –Le dijo mientras ponía varias carpetas con los logotipos de varios equipos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo mientras miraba impresionado todos los equipos que mostraban interés en él, estaba asombrado pues eran equipos importantes que el soñaba con militar.

-Todos ellos te quieren y van a llamarte y hacerte ofertas de irte a otro equipo. Yo como entrenador de este equipo preferiría que no te fueras, pero como un asesor deportivo que soy te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas, es tu futuro y odiaría ver que tu talento no expanda sus horizontes, afuera hay mejores equipos y mejores jugadores, sería muy beneficioso para ti experimentar el futbol en un nivel más alto. –Le recomendó seriamente.

Tai estaba atónito, no sabía que pensar, por un lado él amaba su equipo y le gustaría seguir con sus compañeros, pero por otra parte, esta era la oportunidad de su vida, de expandir sus horizontes, de jugar el futbol a un nuevo nivel.

-Entrenador ¿necesita una respuesta ahora? –Dijo algo nervioso.

-No, hoy no, pero la necesito pronto, ellos comenzaran a llamar pronto.

-¿Puedo pensarlo al menos unos días?

-Medítalo todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias entrenador.

-De nada hijo, no te presiones. Y antes de que te vayas, déjame felicitarte. –Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie de su asiento y le extendía su mano.

-Gracias entrenador, no habría podido mejorar como lo he hecho si no fuera por usted. En verdad me alegra poder trabajar con usted. –Dijo estrechando la mano de su mentor.

Dicho esto Tai se retiró y se dispuso a marcharse, camino hacia su auto mientras pensaba en la noticia que le acababan de dar, si aceptaba se iría de Japón, se iría de Odaiba, dejaría a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, dejaría toda su vida para buscar una nueva. Eso lo asustaba y le hacía pensar en no querer hacerlo. Por otra parte le emocionaba la idea de irse al extranjero y experimentar con el futbol de otros equipos, otros estilos, conocer gente nueva y mejorar como jugador. Pensó en esto todo el camino de regreso.

Al volver a casa solo saludo a los demás, tomo un yogurt del refrigerador y se metió en su habitación. Los chicos notaron que Tai estaba más pensativo que de costumbre, pero ya sabían que si era algo que él quisiera hablar con ellos eventualmente lo haría.

Tai yacía en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, mientras más lo pensaba más obvio se volvía la decisión correcta, pero antes de tomar una decisión definitiva lo hablaría con los muchachos, sabía que lo entenderían, el mas, conociendo a Takuya, Takato y Davis se emocionarían mucho por él y lo apoyarían a ir, Matt e Izzy seguramente pensarían igual, en cuanto a los demás, sentía que Kari se deprimiría y Sora igual. Pero la incógnita era Mimi, tal vez se alegraría por él. Pero la verdad es que le gustaría que Mimi lo fuese a extrañar, sin embargo esa era solo una idea egoísta suya. De igual forma les diría a los demás mañana.

…..

El día siguiente llego y los muchachos organizaron la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tai y la celebración de la victoria del equipo de Odaiba, Así que la fiesta seria en el departamento de los chicos, invitaron a sus amigos más cercanos y a todo el equipo de Odaiba. Matt incluso consiguió que su antigua banda Teenage Wolf se reuniera para montar un pequeño concierto. Incluso invito a Mimi para que cantara con ellos y Mimi por supuesto acepto inmediatamente. La fiesta prometía ser increíble.

Al llegar a casa Tai encontró a sus compañeros de casa y decidió que no había mejor oportunidad que esta, ya que más tarde su hogar se llenaría de gente.

-¿Chicos tienen un momento? –Pregunto a sus tres amigos, quienes se encontraban listos para recibir a los invitados.

-Claro, dinos lo que quieras. –Respondió Matt.

-Verán, es algo complicado. –Tai vacilaba en decírselos.

-El entrenador te dijo sobre los caza talentos ¿Cierto? –Interrumpió Takuya.

-¿Lo sabias? –Pregunto Tai algo exaltado.

-Todos lo sabíamos, todos menos tú, los muchachos y yo decidimos no decírtelo para no asustarte. –Respondió calmadamente.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Tai? –Pregunto Izzy.

Tai procedió a contarles todo lo sucedido y lo hablado con el entrenador. Sin omitir detalle alguno. No pudo evitar notar las sonrisas que se dibujaban en los rostros de sus tres amigos. Quienes casi no podían contener la emoción.

-Amigo eso es genial, podrás irte a las grandes ligas europeas. –Dijo Izzy exaltado.

-Jajajajaja sabía que eventualmente pasaría, pero si te vas y no mantienes contacto te juro que te mato. –Dijo Matt mientras lo palmeaba en la espalda.

-¿Y entonces ya lo decidiste? –Dijo Takuya devolviendo la seriedad a la conversación.

-Aun no lo decido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sé cómo lo tomarían ustedes. –Dijo Tai con simpleza. Cosa que enfureció un poco a Takuya.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Le pregunto con algo de enojo.

-Takuya cálmate. –Dijo Tai algo asustado.

-Que te importa lo que nosotros pensemos, es tu vida, tu futuro, no es una decisión que puedas tomar solo en base a como nos haga sentir. Es cierto que te vamos a extrañar, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que nos opondríamos a que salgas al mundo y realices el sueño que tuviste desde pequeño. Taichi si tú decides irte nosotros te despediremos con mucho orgullo. –Le dijo Takuya, el hecho de que Takuya lo llamara por su nombre completo era algo que solo hacia cuando le parecía realmente exasperante.

-Entiendo pero….. ¿Si entiendes que serás el nuevo capitán cierto? –Y todos sonrieron ante esa última frase, pues sabían que eso significaba que ya había decidido.

-¿Le dirás a los demás hoy? –Pregunto Matt.

-Eso creo, no tiene caso alargar las cosas más. Supongo que Kari y Sora me van a regañar o tal vez intenten convencerme de quedarme pero…. realmente quiero ir. –Dijo Tai mientras visualizaba las posibilidades que tendría.

-Bien entonces está decidido. –Dijo Izzy levantándose y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Al poco tiempo después empezaron a llegar los invitados y los muchachos atendían a quien llegaba, al cabo de las 8 el departamento estaba lleno de gente, ya se encontraban ahí, todos sus amigos y los compañeros del equipo de Odaiba. La fiesta era tranquila pero animada, nadie se aburría y todos conversaban alegremente.

Mimi y Michael estaban juntos en uno de los sofás conversando mientras Tai y los demás estaban juntos al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sabes Mimi, tus amigos realmente me caen muy bien, desde que llegue me aceptaron como uno de los suyos y me ofrecieron su amistad y su apoyo. Son sensacionales.

-Sé que ellos piensan lo mismo sobre ti. –Dijo Mimi muy contenta de que Michael tuviera tan buena opinión sobre ellos.

Ambos observaban a los demás conversar, mientras se sostenían de las manos. Las chicas reían de los chistes de Davis y Takato. Izzy era el DJ de la fiesta y Matt preparaba los instrumentos para el concierto privado que daría con su banda. Tai y Takuya estaban con Hayama y los demás miembros del equipo de Odaiba. En el momento en que Mimi vio a Tai parecía más relajado y en su mente dibujo esas alas que había visto antes, sin darse cuenta lo miraba fijamente, con ojos algo melancólicos. Hasta que el sonido de Matt probando su guitarra la hizo espabilar. Dándose cuenta de que el concierto estaba a punto de empezar todos pusieron su atención al escenario donde Matt y los demás ya estaban listos.

-Buenas noches muchachos, somos The Teenage Wolf, antes de empezar los invito a todos a que saluden y feliciten a nuestros celebrados de esta noche, el equipo de futbol de Odaiba y su capitán Taichi Kamiya quien está cumpliendo años. –En el momento en que dijo eso se escuchó una gran ovación de parte de todos quienes felicitaron a todo el equipo por su victoria.

-Y si chicas es soltero. –Dijo Matt finalmente provocando que todas las chicas le dieran su total atención a Tai quien solo rodo sus ojos ante ese último comentario.

-Y ahora sin más preámbulo iniciemos esta fiesta.- Grito Matt justo antes de empezar a tocar, Todos gritaban y cantaban con las poderosas y rítmicas canciones de la banda, parecía como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si hubieran estado practicando todo este tiempo. Después de 1 hora y habiendo cantado todo el repertorio de su disco más famoso, Matt hizo una señal con su mano invitando a Mimi a subir al escenario.

-¿Mimi vienes o no? –Dijo Matt.

-Claro que sí. –Respondió Mimi muy emocionada.

Ya habiendo subido, se dispuso a ocupar su lugar junto a Matt con un micrófono en sus manos, acordaron cantar dos canciones que Mimi escogió, Claro que los chicos podían tocarlas ya que eran canciones que habían tocado antes de escribir las propias.

-Bien la primera canción que cantaremos es una que quiero dedicar especialmente a una persona muy especial para mí, esta canción es para ti Michael. Dijo Mimi dando inicio a la música.

 **IRIS. (GOO GOO DOLLS)**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Mientras Mimi cantaba muchas parejas se abrazaba y bailaban muy juntas, los chicos miraban hacia el escenario, Yolei y Ken tomados de las manos, Sora con grandes deseos de poder abrazar a Matt. Michael observaba a Mimi cantar y se podía notar el amor en sus ojos. Tai alternaba entre ver a Mimi y Michael, veía en él un inmenso amor hacia ella y el cantaba con tanto sentimiento que solo podía pensar que entre ellos el sentimiento era más que correspondido, eso le dolió más de lo que podía creer.

Justo en el momento en que termino la canción se escuchó una gran ronda de aplausos por la gran interpretación. Y Mimi sin muchos apuros se dispuso a cantar la siguiente canción.

-La siguiente canción es para todos aquellos que amaron a alguien y lo dejaron ir, sepan que a veces es mejor arriesgarse y aferrarse a ese sentimiento y nunca jamás arrepentirse. –Dijo pensando melancólicamente en EL, la única persona que ella hubiera deseado que se arriesgara. _TAI._

 **LET HER GO (PASSENGER)**

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high

When you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go.

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast.

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies.

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

Because love comes slow and it goes so fast.

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

Because you loved her too much

And you dived too deep.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

And you let her go

Well, you let her go.

Because you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go.

Because you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Tai lo supo en el momento en que ella empezó a cantar, que esa canción directa o indirectamente era para él, pues decía absolutamente todo sobre como el la dejo ir cuando pudo haberla detenido, cuando pudo haberle dicho todo lo que sentía. Esa canción le decía que ya era muy tarde. Y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al ver que Mimi cantaba con tristeza y melancolía.

Al terminar la canción muchos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a Mimi y a la banda. Mientras que entre ellos mismos se felicitaban. Mientras esto paso Tai se limpió la lagrima con su brazo y se dispuso a mantener la calma.

-Gracias por esas hermosas canciones Mimi, y ahora tenemos a alguien que desea hablar frente a todos ustedes. Tai ven aquí. –Dijo Matt a lo que Tai se dispuso a abrirse paso hasta donde estaba ellos. Tomo el micrófono de las manos de Matt y se dispuso a hablar.

-Gracias Matt, gracias muchachos por su presentación. Buenas noches a todos, que alegría me da verlos a todos aquí. –Dijo mientras todos gritaban.

-Como Dijo mi amigo, tengo un anuncio para todos ustedes, después del partido del domingo pasado nuestro equipo es campeón y los invito a dar un aplauso a todo el equipo de Odaiba. –En ese momento todos aplaudieron y felicitaron al equipo.

-Pero ese no es el anuncio que quería hacerles. Verán…. quiero que todos sepan que…. –Vacilo un momento.

-Dilo capitán. –Grito Takato.

-Me iré de Japón. –Dijo finalmente, después de lo cual solo se escuchó un gran silencio.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunto Davis.

-Recibiré ofertas de equipos de ligas europeas para jugar futbol. –Dijo finalmente.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII ESO ES CAPITAN, ERES EL MEJOR. –Gritaron todos sus compañeros de Odaiba. Todos aclamaron tal noticia, no era para menos pues él se iría a jugar en un equipo de alto prestigio. Todos gritaban y vitoreaban, todos menos sus amigos más cercanos. Quienes prefirieron hablar con él de forma más privada. Después de acabarse la fiesta.

La fiesta termino y todos se despidieron y se retiraron, todos menos el círculo de amigos de Tai. Incluso los miembros del equipo de Odaiba se habían retirado.

-Y bien Tai, explícanos bien, que paso. –Pregunto Sora algo preocupada.

-Pues eso es todo lo que hay que decir, recibiré ofertas de otros equipos fuera de Japón y quiero aceptar.

-¿Te iras así sin pedirnos nuestra opinión? –Reprocho Sora.

-No puedes reclamar nada Sora, es una oportunidad única en la vida, además ya sabíamos que tú y Kari se opondrían. ¿Te crees capaz de negarle su sueño a Tai? –Respondió Takuya calmadamente.

-No lo haría pero, no puedo creer que vayas a irte. –Dijo Sora mientras abrazaba a Kari, quien no paraba de llorar.

-Chicos vamos anímense, no es como si no nos volveremos a ver. Por supuesto que volveré. –Dijo Tai al ver los rostros desanimados de sus amigos.

-No estamos desanimados, es solo que nos vas a hacer mucha falta capitán. –Dijo Davis mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No te sobre esfuerces allá, cuida bien de tu cuerpo, no te vayas a lastimar. –Le aconsejo Joe.

-Come bien, y procura avisarme si sientes que la comida te hace daño. –Dijo Zoe.

-No te dejes vencer por nadie, debes volverte mejor que ellos. –Lo reto Takato.

-Si chicos lo hare.

Al final todos dijeron algo para que Tai no se sintiera mal sobre su despedida. Todos menos Mimi, ella permaneció callada todo ese tiempo. Tai se ofreció a llevar a Sora, Mimi, Michael y Davis a casa. Ya que era muy tarde. Al llegar a casa de Davis notaron que el chico ya estaba roncando, así que Michael se ofreció a acompañar a Tai mientras llevaba a cuestas a Davis. Cuando la madre de Davis les abrió la puerta lo llevaron a su cama y se dispusieron a salir, pero Michael dijo que se iría a su casa caminando ya que estaba muy cerca. Pero antes de que se despidiera de Tai, él le dijo algo a Michael. Algo que las chicas no pudieron escuchar.

-Michael ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –Dijo mientras miraba hacia el auto donde estaban ellas.

-Dime. –Le respondió.

-Cuida mucho a Mimi, trátala bien y si eres inteligente…. nunca la dejes ir. –Le dijo mientras lo miraba.

-Tai, ¿acaso tu…. la amas? –Pregunto devolviéndole la mirada, recibiendo solo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Tai, la cual escondía su respuesta.

-Nos vemos Michael. –Se despidió.

-Nos vemos Tai.

Después de eso Tai subió al auto y se dirigió a la residencia de las chicas, mientras les explico que Michael decidió irse por su cuenta. Al llegar al departamento de las chicas las acompaño a la puerta y en la puerta de entrada Sora abrazo muy fuertemente a Tai. Mimi aún no subía ya que había llamado a Michael para saber si ya había llegado a casa.

-Vamos Sora, si aún no me voy, ni siquiera me han llegado las ofertas. –Dijo Tai mientras Sora no aflojaba su agarre.

-Lo sé, pero voy a extrañarte. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora deberías entrar y llamar a Matt, debe estar preocupado –Le dijo invitándola a entrar y ella así lo hizo.

Cuando Tai se disponía a retirarse se encontró con Mimi quien había terminado su llamada.

-Hola. –Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Hola. –Respondió el.

-Gracias por traernos.

-Si no hay de qué. –Respondió el.

-Que buena noticia, vas a irte a jugar a otro país, es genial. –Le dijo sonriente, ocultando la tristeza.

-Si podre pulir mis habilidades. –Respondió el, sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Y volverás? –Pregunto ella.

-Claro que sí, mi hermana y mis padres están aquí, además de mis amigos.

-Tienes razón. –Y los envolvió la incomodidad, incomodidad que Tai no quería.

-Por cierto que bien cantaste, fue muy emotivo. –Dijo él.

-Sabes que siempre me gusto cantar. –Dijo ella recordando cuando era niña y cantaba todo el tiempo.

-Cierto, Michael debió sentirse muy bien, después de todo le dedicaste una canción.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero la otra canción, para quien era? –Pregunto de forma discreta.

-Pues no era para nadie en específico. –Respondió algo nerviosa.

-Yo sentí que era para mí. –Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por la dedicatoria. Dijiste que había que ser arrojado y no arrepentirse de nada. Y eso fue exactamente lo que yo no hice. –Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, dejaste que me fuera sin decir nada, no llegaste al aeropuerto, fuiste un cobarde. –Respondió ella algo enojada, se enojaba cada vez que recordaba ese hecho.

-¿Y si te dijera que no lo seré nunca más? –Le dijo acercándose aún más, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Tai que haces? –Dijo ella sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse por la cercanía de Tai.

-Me deshago de todo lo que me detenía. Te lo diré todo, me iré de Japón y hare caso a lo que dijiste, no dejare cosas sin resolver, no dejare nada que me haga arrepentirme, nunca más. Mimi, yo te amo, lo he hecho desde hace tantos años, iba a decírtelo esa noche pero tuve miedo y aun ahora sigo haciéndolo, lo hice, lo hago y siempre lo hare. –Le dijo suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Tai ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al sentir la respiración del chico contra la suya.

-Algo que debí hacer hace años. –Dijo finalmente antes de besarla suavemente.

Mimi tenía su mente en blanco, era la primera vez que sentía un beso como este, suave y apasionado, lleno de sentimientos que habían permanecido encerrados por muchos años, sin notarlo, ella coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico quien no paraba de besarla, mientras ella correspondía el beso como si fuera la última vez que besaría en su vida. Paso un minuto antes que su mente pudo volver a reaccionar y en ese momento lo empujo.

-¿Qué te pasa Tai? Tengo novio y lo sabes. –Dijo ella sintiéndose al por Michael.

-Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí. –Dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿O de verdad no te gusto? –Continuo el, mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

Pero ella solo veía hacia el suelo, con su rostro totalmente enrojecido, odiaba admitirlo pero el beso le encanto, tenía la urgencia de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo sin detenerse esta vez, pero tenía miedo.

-Solo vete Tai, por favor solo vete. –Dijo finalmente ella sin verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien Mimi, me iré, jamás volveré a molestarte. –Dijo el con algo de tristeza en su voz, mientras se procedió a retirarse, pero Mimi lo tomo de la mano, evitando que se fuera.

-¿Aun vas a irte? –Pregunto ella aun sin poder verlo a la cara.

-Sí, me iré, no hay razón para que me quede, es lo mejor, que busque mi propio camino. –Respondió el sin voltear su rostro.

-Entiendo. –Ella quería detenerlo, desde que lo escucho en la fiesta quiso detenerlo. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho de detenerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle que dejara ir su sueño. Dicho esto soltó su mano y lo dejo retirarse.

Sabiendo que muy probablemente jamás volverían a verse de la misma forma. Y en cuanto a Tai tomo esto como la última despedida de Mimi y se sintió finalmente liberado de todo, le había dicho todo lo que sentía y ahora podría marcharse sin arrepentimientos.

-Adiós Mimi.

 **Finalmente pude actualizar, siento la espera, y a todos les agradezco su paciencia. Espero poder actualizar al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Gracias y espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

No soy dueño de Digimon ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Si soy fan del Real Madrid (Y QUE?)

 **DE FUTBOL Y DESPEDIDAS.**

Justo después de retirarse de la residencia de las chicas Tai se dirigió directo a su casa y a su cama, ahí se recostó a pensar y analizar las cosas que dijo y las cosas que hizo.

-Bueno, igual ya a lo hecho pecho. –Dijo mientras posaba sus dedos en sus labios recordando el beso que se dio con Mimi. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho, después de tanto tiempo finalmente pudo besarla, sin darle muchos rodeos se rindió al cansancio, ansioso a lo que le depararía el futuro.

…

Por su parte Mimi estaba aún sentada en su cama totalmente en shock, Tai la había besado, ese beso que hacia años añoraba finalmente llego, aunque no de la forma en que ella lo deseaba.

-¿Porque haces esto justo ahora? Justo ahora que estoy en una relación con alguien que me quiere, porque complicaste las cosas Tai. –Pensó en voz alta, mil preguntas le recorrían la cabeza, tal vez Tai estaba mintiendo, tal vez decía la verdad. Pero aun si fuera la verdad ¿Qué debería hacer ella? ¿Terminar con Michael? ¿Esperar a Tai?

-Esto es estúpido. Se lo diré mañana. –Estaba cansada y con dolor de cabeza así que decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Tai en persona.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Tai despertó sintiéndose muy bien por alguna razón, Se dirigió a la cocina solo para encontrar a Izzy con el desayuno preparado, el cual comió con gusto. Justo al terminar de desayunar recibió una llamada a su celular.

-Si dígame entrenador. –Contesto Tai.

-¿ _Kamiya será que tienes tiempo para venir?_ –Pregunto el hombre.

-Claro, estaré ahí enseguida. Chicos me voy, el entrenador me llama. –Dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Nos vemos. –Respondieron los tres.

…..

Al llegar a la oficina del entrenador, Tai se encontró con que él no estaba solo, había 4 hombres vestidos de traje sentados hablando con él.

-Bienvenido muchacho. –Lo recibió el entrenador.

-Muy buenos días entrenador. –Dijo fijándose muy bien en las personas desconocidas que lo acompañaban, notando las insignias que portaban en sus trajes.

-Te los presento, ellos son los representantes de los equipos que demostraron un serio interés en ti. –Reconoció las insignias al instante, REAL MADRID, ROMA, BENFICA y por ultimo LAZIO, dos representantes del futbol italiano, uno español y un representante del futbol portugués.

Se saludaron entre si y procedieron a hablar uno a uno con Tai exponiéndole los buenos puntos de sus respectivos equipos, los beneficios que tendría y la disponibilidad de tiempo que tenían. Al transcurrirse 2 largas horas de conversación se retiraron dejando solos a Tai con el entrenador, quien sostenía carpetas que contenían toda la información necesaria para que Tai pudiera hacer una decisión sabia.

-Toma esto Kamiya, aquí encontraras todo lo que puedas desear saber para que puedas deliberar. –Dijo entregándole los documentos.

-Gracias entrenador. –Le respondió mientras tomaba las carpetas.

-Deberías retirarte y deliberar, dile a Takuya que te ayude a analizar los datos. –Sugirió.

-Si eso hare, supongo que tengo tarea. –Dijo riendo.

-Así es, si quieres te lo puedo hacer fácil. –Dijo con aire de seguridad.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? –Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Madrid es una ciudad muy hermosa. –Dijo con simpleza. Ante lo cual Tai rio un poco antes de retirarse.

….

Mientras viajaba hacia su hogar, llamo a Davis y Takato diciéndoles que estuvieran en su casa y lo esperaran con Takuya. Y les informo que llevaba los documentos para discutirlo con ellos.

Al llegar encontró a todos sus amigos ahí, todos menos Mimi y Michael. Quienes estaban juntos paseando.

-Entonces capitán. ¿Quiénes te quiere? –Pregunto Takato explotando de emoción.

-Son estos. –Dijo poniendo las carpetas en la mesa.

-NO PUEDE SER. –Gritaron los tres.

-¿Porque se alteran? –Pregunto Sora. Extrañada de tal exalto de parte de los chicos.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Sora tienes idea de quienes son los jugadores de este equipo? –Le pregunto Takuya.

-¿Sabes cuantos títulos han ganado? –Ahora era Davis.

-Ellos compiten en la liga más completa y competitiva del planeta. Son el Real Madrid. –Exclamo Takato.

-Tai, vas a poder jugar en uno de los equipos más históricos del planeta. –Dijo Takuya en total alegría por su compañero.

-Solo hay un problema con irme a España. –Le respondió Tai.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunto Matt.

-la disponibilidad del tiempo. Ellos quieren que me vaya para el inicio de su próxima temporada.

-¿Qué tan pronto es eso? –Pregunto Sora.

-Es en agosto, más o menos a mediados de mes. Y si acepta tendría que irse lo antes posible. –Dijo Takuya.

-Entonces tendrías que dejar la universidad sin terminar este semestre. –Le aclaro Zoe.

-No me preocupa eso, ya hablamos con Izzy en el departamento de Interés estudiantil, y podría terminar los cursos por internet, aunque sería muy complicado debido a los horarios, tendría un horario muy apretado, pero puedo hacerlo funcionar. –Dijo él.

-¿Es realmente posible Izzy? –Le pregunto Joe.

-No es imposible siempre y cuando tenga acceso a internet y entregue los reportes y tareas que se le asignen. Pero deberá pagar por los cursos ya que se le asignarían profesores exclusivos para él. Pero por lo visto no hay problemas con eso. Además esto solo sería algo temporal –Le respondió.

-¿Como saben que no habrá problemas? –Le pregunto Ken.

-Pues mis padres dijeron que se encargarían de hacer una transferencia de universidad si resultara necesario. Si no puedo llevar los cursos de esta forma lo más probable sea que me transfiera a estudiar allá. –Dijo con un poco de seriedad en su voz, todos entendían a que se refería, si Tai no daba la talla con el tiempo tendría que retirarse de la universidad o transferirse a otra, siendo la primera opción lo más probable.

-¿No te dijeron nada más? –Pregunto Matt.

-Sí, dijeron que si aceptaba les podía avisar en los próximos días y que en caso de que mi respuesta fuera positiva me harían un pequeño obsequio.

-¿Te dijeron que era? Como quisiera un balón autografiado. –Dijo Takato con los ojos llenos de añoranza.

-No dijeron nada, solo que sería algo inédito. –Dijo con simpleza.

-Entonces está decidido ¿Verdad? Te iras a España. –Pregunto Takuya.

-Sí, la verdad es que en cuanto vi que era el representante del Real Madrid era imposible no querer irme, aunque La ROMA me tentó mucho.

-Obviamente, quien no quisiera jugar al lado de Francesco Totti. –Dijo Takato mientras los cuatro se adentraban en el mundo del futbol, cosa que los demás no querían, pues una vez estos cuatro comenzaban a hablar seriamente de futbol podían pasar horas hablando sin interrumpirse.

-Ya chicos no se distraigan. –Dijo Matt interrumpiéndolos de golpe.

-Si Tai ¿cuándo piensas darles la respuesta? –Le pregunto Izzy devolviéndolos al tema principal.

-Mañana por la mañana. –Le respondió.

Dicho esto todos se retiraron, dejando solos a los dueños de casa, quienes simplemente se sentaron en su sala a pasar el rato, contándose chistes y hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero solo Tai reía de todo corazón, ya que los otros tres sentían una gran pesadez, no querían demostrarlo pero el hecho de que Tai se iría les dolía. Claro que no se pondrían a llorar como las chicas pero era solo natural el pensar que no sería lo mismo sin él.

….

Cuando Sora llego a casa encontró a Mimi con Michael platicando en la sala, parecía que habían ido de compras y que acababan de llegar.

-Hola Sora, donde estuviste todo el día. –Le pregunto la castaña.

-Estaba en casa de los muchachos. Tai ya recibió sus ofertas. –Le respondió.

-¿De dónde? –Pregunto Michael.

-De varios equipos, pero se decidió por el Real Madrid. –Le contesto.

-¿En serio? Eso es bastante increíble, es uno de los mejores equipos de Europa. –Exclamo Michael, después de la confesión que le hizo Tai la otra noche Michael veía a Tai con otros ojos, los ojos de un rival en el amor, pero aun así lo respetaba y admiraba por su gran habilidad.

-Sí, así como lo oyes, Tai se ira a España, pero lo malo es que se iría dentro de muy poco. –Dijo la pelirroja con tristeza. Al escuchar eso Mimi sintió esa presión en el pecho que le decía que algo no estaba bien. Que el hecho de que Tai se fuera cambiaria demasiadas cosas.

….

A la mañana siguiente Tai llamo al número de la tarjeta del representante del Real Madrid comunicándole su decisión, luego hablaron sobre las cosas que tendrían que poner en orden como la fecha de su vuelo y las cosas que necesitaría arreglar para su viaje a España. Pero el representante le aseguro que tendría todo lo necesario y que solo se preocupara por mantenerse en buen estado físico, además de continuar con su entrenamiento diario y que tuviera su pasaporte y otros documentos en regla. Acordando así que la fecha de su viaje seria exactamente en un mes.

Luego de eso la voz se corrió por todos lados y de pronto Tai era aún más famoso y popular de lo que ya era. Ahora lo acosaban no solo chicas, sino chicos y hasta reporteros. Razón por la cual decidió que no saldría por un tiempo, que solo saldría a la universidad, entrenaría y volvería a casa. Así paso un par de días hasta que la noticia se volvió un poco menos reciente. Durante esos días Tai resolvía el problema de su aburrimiento quedándose en la azotea a ver el cielo o solo observar la ciudad. De vez en cuando los chicos le hacían compañía, ellos hacían lo posible por pasar tiempo con el de la forma que fuera posible, Matt y Takuya incluso cancelaban citas con Sora y Zoe solo para ir a casa a pasarla con Tai. Claro está que las chicas entendían la razón e incluso los acompañaban, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo todos pasaban el tiempo ahí.

Mimi sin embargo buscaba la oportunidad para ir sin que estuviera los demás pues decidió ir a por fin aclarar las cosas con Tai. Fue un martes por la tarde, se aseguró de que los demás tuvieran sus agendas ocupadas Izzy, Takuya y Joe estaban aún en clases y Zoe y Sora igual en cuanto a Michael, el estaba en su casa, habían acordado no verse ese dia, ya que ella tendría ¨algo¨ que hacer. Llego a la residencia y toco la puerta, poco tiempo después Matt abrió la puerta.

-Hola Mimi, que raro verte aquí, hacía varios días que no venias. –Le dijo Matt mientras le hacía ademan de pasar.

-Si es que estaba algo ocupada en clases. –Mintió

-Pero es una lástima, todos los demás aun no vienen, pero supongo que en una hora estarán de vuelta. –Le señalo.

-¿Entonces estas solo? –Le pregunto.

-No, Tai está en la azotea. ¿De hecho te molestaría quedarte aquí un rato? Le prometí a Tk y Kari que los iría a buscar. –Le dijo mientras le hacia una pequeña suplica con las manos.

-Si no importa, de todos modos tengo que esperar a que vuelvan todos ¿no? –Le respondió, era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con Tai a solas.

-Gracias Mimi, te debo una. –Le dijo el rubio antes de salir.

Inmediatamente de que saliera Matt, Mimi se dirigió hacia la azotea, dispuesta a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Subió las gradas hasta la puerta, la abrió y encontró a Tai sentado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando cuerpo con sus brazos mientras observaba hacia arriba, el chico en cuestión no vio a Mimi pues él estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando lo vio se paralizo, solo lo observaba mientras el viento suavemente soplaba y movía el cabello de joven, pero Mimi sabía que tenía que hablar con él. Pero el verlo simplemente la congelo en su lugar, no podía hablar, no se podía mover, solamente podía verlo ahí sentado. Hacia 5 minutos venia como una fiera a aclarar todo y con la sola vista de Tai, todo rastro de valor y arrojo en ella se esfumaron.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que pudo escuchar las voces de los demás por lo cual se dispuso a regresar, concluyo que en otra ocasión podrían hablarlo.

A la llegada de los demás Mimi ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones aparentemente esperándolos.

-Hola Mimi –La saludaron todos.

-Hola chicos. Bienvenidos. –Les respondió.

-Al cabo de solo unos minutos todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, todos menos Tai, quien seguía en la azotea.

-Muchachos, ya que estamos todos aquí quería discutir si es posible que organicemos la despedida de Tai, para el día antes de que se vaya –Sugirió Matt aun triste por la sola mención de la partida de su amigo.

-Supongo que deberíamos, después de todo la próxima vez que venga seria en un largo tiempo. –Dijo Takuya.

Procedieron a dar ideas sobre qué hacer para la fiesta, acordaron que sería una reunión solo para ellos, pues querían darle una despedida adecuada y en la cual solo participaran ellos. Seguían discutiendo sobre eso hasta que el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.

-Yo voy. –Dijo Takuya abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días. ¿Casa de Taichi Kamiya? –Pregunto un repartidor de UPS.

-Si es aquí. –Respondió el joven.

-Firme aquí por favor. –Le dijo el hombre.

Al firmar Takuya le dio paso al hombre que traía una gran caja con varios sellos y con una gran insignia del real Madrid.

-TAI. –Le llamo con un grito.

-Dime, que paso. –Le cuestiono al bajar.

-Este paquete es para ti. –Dijo señalando la insignia del equipo.

-¿Y qué esperas para abrirlo? –Le pregunto algo emocionado.

Se dedicó a abrir el gran paquete, el cual contenía 5 camisetas y un balón autografiado por todo el equipo. Y una nota que decía _¨disfruta de las primeras 5 camisetas con tu nombre y número. Te dijimos que te haríamos un regalo inédito¨_

-Yo pido una camiseta. –Gritaron Takuya, Davis y Takato

-Me parece muy injusto que solo te dieran 5 Tai. –Se quejó Sora.

-Es cierto debería ser una para cada uno de nosotros. –Dijo Zoe apoyando a Sora.

-Les diré que haremos, el día antes de que me vaya se las daré, pero será por suerte, quien tenga más suerte se la lleva.

-¿Te refieres a algo así como una rifa? –Pregunto Joe.

-Más o menos. –Dijo riendo.

….

Al pasar casi las dos semanas que faltaban para que Tai se marchara, ya había hecho todos los arreglos para irse, había cambiado sus cursos a cursos por correspondencia y tenía su pasaporte en regla, lo único que le faltaba era despedirse de sus padres y de sus amigos.

A dos días de su partida decidió visitar a sus padres y a su hermana, quienes lo recibieron con mucha alegría, su madre no pudo evitar llorar cuando lo vio, pues sabía que en dos días se iría en un vuelo a las 5 am. Su padre por su parte lo invito a tomarse una cerveza con él, mientras le advertía los peligros de vivir en un país extraño y de lo cuidadoso que debería ser. Kari decidió que simplemente tendría que dejar ir a su hermano mayor, dejarlo ir a vivir una aventura hecha solo para él.

Al día siguiente llego a su casa un poco tarde, ya que había decidido dormir donde sus padres, de quienes ya se había despedido. Llego junto a Kari al departamento donde encontró a todos sus amigos listos y esperándolo.

-Hola chicos. –Les dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Ante la cual muchos de ellos (incluyendo a los chicos) derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Pues era la última vez que lo diría hasta que volviera en mucho tiempo.

Celebraron y jugaron, tomaron y comieron como si no hubiera mañana. Se interrumpían de vez en cuando para exigirle a Tai que obsequiara las camisetas. Eran las 12 de la media noche y ya solo quedaban 2 camisetas. Izzy había ganado una al recordarle a todos que si no fuera por él, el ambiente no sería tan placentero. Ante lo cual nadie se negó. Takato gano la suya en un torneo de FIFA que organizaron, sin embargo inmediatamente se la entregó a Rika alegando que la camiseta de su modelo a seguir era un regalo más que adecuado para su novia. Y Kari simplemente hizo ojitos de cachorrito a su hermano mayor para obtener la suya.

-Ya solo quedan 2 camisetas y el balón Tai. Así que exijo que me des el balón. – Dijo Takuya un tanto ebrio.

-A mí me da igual. Yo tengo mis ojos en un premio mucho más significativo. –Dijo Sora viendo directamente hacia Tai.

-¿Y qué es? –Pregunto el moreno extrañado al igual que los demás.

-Quiero tu chaqueta. La chaqueta del equipo de Odaiba. –Dijo mientras señalaba al objeto que Tai llevaba puesto.

Todos entendieron lo significativo que era ese objeto, más que camisetas y balones, era esa chaqueta, la última cosa que le quedaba de su anterior equipo. Al tiempo empezó una pelea por quien tendría el privilegio de tenerla. Pero Tai solo reía ante el comportamiento de sus amigos. Mimi por su parte pensaba igual que Sora, quería algo más significativo, algo para recordarlo, ella también deseaba algo con valor sentimental y no algo comercial que llenaría las tiendas deportivas de todo Japón en pocos meses. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, Tai se iría mañana y aun no hablaba con él en lo absoluto, tanto así que Sora ya le había cuestionado si algo había pasado entre ellos. Aprovecho el momento en el que Tai se retiró a su cuarto para darle un último vistazo para sorprenderlo, por suerte para ella Michael no había podido llegar a la fiesta, así que no tenía quien la vigilara, o eso pensó ella.

Al entrar en la habitación diviso al castaño sentado en su cama, cerró la puerta y aunque la música aun sonaba, podrían hablar de buena manera.

-Hola Tai. –Le dijo ella, tanteando el terreno al que se aventuraba.

-Hola Mimi. –Le respondió el con total y plena serenidad y alegría.

-Así que España ¿no? –pregunto.

-Sí, mañana estaré en otro continente conociendo gente nueva y jugando con un nuevo equipo. –Dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-Sabes, hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre lo que paso aquella vez. –Le dijo refiriéndose claramente al beso que se dieron.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. –Dijo el mientras intentaba no sonar triste.

-Claro que si tengo que hacerlo.

-Dije que no Mimi, si vamos a hablar sobre cómo vas a romperme el corazón, mejor no lo hagas. –Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y pasaba al lado de la chica. Solo que ella lo tomo del brazo, lo empujo contra la puerta y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Fundiéndose en un largo y apasionado beso.

Paso un minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Ella se separó inmediatamente de él, como si su sola cercanía la asustara.

-Mimi. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le pregunto Tai mientras la observaba con una mirada algo intensa, como intentando ver a través de ella.

-No lo sé. –Fue lo único que respondió antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Mientras Tai solo la veía marcharse.

La fiesta transcurrió hasta las 2 de la madrugada, cuando ya todos yacían dormidos, todos menos los dueños de casa. Los demás se habían quedado dormidos de uno a uno, Takato, Davis y Tk dormían juntos en el piso cubiertos por una manta que Takuya había puesto sobre ellos, Yolei y Ken dormían abrazados cerca de ellos. Sora y Kari estaban al pie de un sofá con sus cabezas juntas, Mimi dormía sin abrigo en el sofá justo encima de Sora y Kari. El único que parecía dormir incómodamente era el superior Joe quien se había desmayado sentado con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que esta fiesta se acabó. –Dijo Izzy mientras apagaba todas las luces para que los demás descansaran un poco mejor.

-¿Quieres que los despertemos antes de que te vayas? –Pregunto Matt.

-No se molesten, déjenlos dormir, es más fácil de esta forma. –Le respondió Tai.

-Al final no terminaste de dar los obsequios. –Dijo Takuya con una pequeña risa.

-Eso no es problema. –Dijo Tai mientras le lanzaba una camiseta a Matt y a Takuya y ponía el balón cerca de Davis.

-Creo que así está bien. –Dijo finalmente.

-No te lo discuto. Ahora un último brindis antes de que te vayas. –Dijo Matt entregándole una cerveza.

-Por Tai, que este viaje sea el primer paso a una carrera prospera y llena de logros. –Dijo Izzy.

-SALUD. –Dijeron todos mientras chocaban sus bebidas.

Conversaron un poco más hasta hacerse las 3 30 am, la hora a la que Tai se iría al aeropuerto, por supuesto sus tres amigos irían con él. Matt, Takuya e Izzy llevaban las maletas al auto, mientras Tai daba una última mirada a todos sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias por haber sido mis amigos, por haber estado para mí cuando los necesite, les prometo que volveré y quiero que sepan que ya sea a 1 metro o a 10000 kilómetros siempre estaré pensando en ustedes. Dijo mientras pasaba sus ojos por todos sus amigos, siendo la última Mimi. Al verla, quiso decirle tantas cosas, quiso abrazarla y besarla, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. Por lo que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer. Se quitó su chaqueta que tanto le gustaba y la puso sobre la joven, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tai… no te vayas –Dijo la chica, lo que provoco que el la observara con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que seguía dormida.

-Lo siento princesa. –Dijo finalmente antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta.

…

La luz de la mañana daba en los rostros de los jóvenes, quienes despertaban de golpe. Sora se despertó súbitamente dándose cuenta que ya era de día.

-No puede ser. Nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Qué hora es?–Dijo un poco alterada.

-Son las 8:30. –Le respondió Matt mientras empezaba a cocinar junto a Takuya e Izzy.

-Ósea que…. –Pregunto Kari al despertar junto a Sora.

-Tai se fue hace más de 3 horas. –Le dijo Takuya mientras intentaba no entristecerlas más.

En este punto todos ya estaban despiertos y se daban cuenta de que no se despidieron de su amigo, quien ya había emprendido su viaje.

-Pero no se entristezcan, mejor aún preguntémosle a Mimi que hace ella con la chaqueta de Tai. –Dijo Matt mientras señalaba a Mimi quien estaba entre triste y apenada al verse cubierta con la chaqueta de Tai.

-Ooooooo. –Dijeron todas las chicas al verla mientras le dedicaban miradas picaras.

-No es nada de lo que ustedes creen, seguro el me la puso por que vio que tenía frio. –Contesto ella intentando esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces no te importara si me la quedo yo. –Dijo Sora mientras intentaba quitársela. Pero noto como Mimi no soltaba su agarre de la prenda ante lo cual Sora solo sonrió con ternura.

-No, yo quiero quedármela. –Le dijo Mimi en voz baja.

-Muchachos la comida esta lista. –Anuncio Takuya mientras servía el desayuno.

Terminaron su desayuno y se marcharon hablando de cuanta cosa se les pudiera ocurrir. Llegados a un punto se separaron por las direcciones que debían tomar, dejando a Mimi y a Sora solas mientras caminaban a su departamento.

-Y bien Mimi. ¿Me dirás que paso entre ustedes? –Le pregunto Sora en total seriedad, no lo preguntaba por molestarla ni hacerla pasar bochorno, lo hacía porque le preocupaba que pudiera haber pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Mimi con mucho miedo a responder.

-Anoche te vi entrar al cuarto de Tai. –Fue lo único que Sora dijo.

-Pues yo…. Yo… -Dijo intentando inventar una mentira.

-No me mientas Mimi, sé que algo paso, sé que algo les ha venido pasando desde hace tiempo, conozco a Tai y él no me lo diría, pero tú que eres mi mejor amiga, deberías saber que puedes confiar en mí.

-Está bien Sora, te lo diré todo. Pero por favor no ahora, Michael llegara a visitarme y esto es algo que solo tú puedes saber.

Llego la tarde y tal como Mimi lo dijo Michael llego a visitarla, pasaron el tiempo junto a Sora y llegada la noche y la despedida de Michael se dispusieron a hablar. Tomaron un baño cada una, se pusieron sus pijamas y se recostaron juntas en la cama de Mimi.

Ella le dijo todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso desde hace años, hasta la actualidad, sin obviar un solo detalle, incluso contándole sobre las dos veces que se besaron. Sora escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Mimi. Para cuando la castaña termino había pasado alrededor de una hora.

-Mimi solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. –Le dijo mientras la miraba directamente.

-Dime. –Le respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿Porque nunca la leíste? –Le pregunto refiriéndose a la carta de Tai de hacía 6 años.

-Te lo dije, me da mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? Vamos, si tanto miedo te da, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo. –Le dijo su amiga mientras le dedicaba una mirada diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Con paso lento pero seguro tomo el sobre que aún conservaba casi nítido después de 6 años y lo abrió, desdoblo la hoja y se preparó para leer la carta mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Sora.

 _Para Mimi._

 _Hola Princesa, sé que esto tal vez sea una molestia para ti. Pero no podía dejar que te fueras sin decírtelo. Tengo que admitir que le falle a mi emblema, no estoy siendo valiente, soy un cobarde, debería estar peleando por ti, no dejándote ir._

 _Jamás pensé que podría pasarme esto, conocer a alguien y que fuese tan significativa para mí, pero tú siempre lo fuiste, me diste fuerzas cuando éramos niños y ahora me las quitas. Sabes, cuando te veo me siento indefenso, siento que con una de tus sonrisas me desarmas y a la vez me das los medios para enfrentarme al mundo entero._

 _Mimi lo que no tuve el valor de decirte en ese puente fue que quiero que te quedes, que no me dejes, pero no podía arriesgarme a decírtelo porque quien soy yo para merecer que me ames como yo a ti._

 _Así es te amo, más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie en mi vida y por más tiempo que pase, por más distancia que nos separe, quiero que sepas que eso nunca va a cambiar, te esperare lo que haga falta mi princesa._

 _Por siempre tuyo. TAI_

Sora se dedicó a abrazar a su amiga, quien no paraba de llorar ante la revelación que le mostro la carta. Todo aquello que temía era lo opuesto a lo que la carta decía. Recordó ciertas cosas que ahora tenían mucho más sentido para ella. Como cuando le pregunto si había tenido novia y el respondió ¨ _Estoy esperando a alguien especial¨_

-Él me estaba esperando –Dijo entre lágrimas que empapaban la ropa de su mejor amiga mientras esta la abrazaba cálidamente.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Mil perdones por atrasarme tanto, les juro que intente apresurarme, pero borre el capítulo muchas veces porque siempre sentí que le faltaba calidad. Mil disculpas y como siempre gracias por leer. Recuerden R &R**_


End file.
